Tu m'as tué, Tomy
by Melancholicat
Summary: Fiction yaoi, sur Bill et Tom Kaulitz. Il y a du sexe, de la violence, vous êtes prévenus, ne venez pas si ça vous plait pas, je ne tolère pas les insultes, et fiction réçit inventé, donc ce n'est pas la réalité, si vous voulez être prévenu c'est un commentaire sur le dernier article sinon je préviens pas désolée.
1. Chapitre un

**NOTE ! CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS, JE NE L'AI PAS ÉCRITE ! ELLE FUT ÉCRITE PAR X-VERBOTEN-LIEBE-YAOI-X**

 **AYANT DISPARUE DE LA TOILE, JE L'AI CHERCHÉ PENDANT PLUSIEURS ANNÉES POUR LA PARTAGER AVEC VOUS CAR ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

P.O.V EXTERIEUR

C'était un soir, lors d'une fête très arrosée, des parents avec leurs 2 enfants, Bill et Tom Kaulitz étaient fatigués , ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.  
Nous sommes en hiver 1999, le père décide malgré qu'il soit pompette de prendre le volant , se jugeant apte à conduire, la mère des jumeaux , Simone qui est elle complètement ivre, ne peut qu'accepter, de toute façon, on aurait pu lui dire qu'il y avait un éléphant rose dans le jardin qu'elle l'aurait cru, c'est peu dire sur son état actuel, Bill et Tom, ces jumeaux inséparables ne se doutent pas que dans quelques instants leur vie va changer, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il allait se produire mais que voulez-vous?  
L'alcool, ce doux poison que l'on croit inoffensif peut nous faire commettre l'irréparable et c'est ce qu'il va arriver cette nuit , jamais, oh non jamais ce père aurait dû prendre la voiture.  
 **"Mais non tout va bien se passer"avait-il dit, "Nous habitons à dix minutes de la maison ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, je sais me contrôler!"**  
Quelle grossière erreur.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que la route était glissante en cette nuit de décembre, quelques jours avant Noël, mais chut il veut conduire alors on va le laisser faire, voici ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit :  
Personne sur les routes, normal me direz-vous à deux heures du matin, les gens dorment ou font la fête, Jörg, voyant que sa petite famille était vraiment fatiguée, voulu juste gagner du temps, afin que tout le monde retrouve vite la chaleur de leurs draps si chauds et rassurants, il accéléra donc , mais l'alcool circulant encore dans ses veines, il grilla un feu, pas grave se disait-il ,encore une erreur, tout d'un coup, une lumière jaune aveuglante, des cris affolés de Bill et Tom, la perte de contrôle du véhicule et puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Une ambulance arrive quelques minutes après... Mais pour Jörg il est déjà trop tard, Simone n'a que quelques blessures, tout comme Tom qui est très choqué, qui ne le serait pas?  
Mais qu'en ait-il de Bill?  
" **Votre fils a subit un grave traumatisme crânien, il est pour l'instant dans le coma, il se réveillera mais... ses lésions au cerveau sont irréversibles, il aura toujours la mentalité d'un garçon de dix ans** "

 _Bienvenue dans le monde ou plutôt l'enfer de la famille Kaulitz_


	2. Chapitre deux

**P.O.V Bill**

 _8ans plus tard_

_Cher journal,_

 _Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, je suis un garçon, oui je le sais parce que ma maman a dit que j'avais un zizi et que les filles avaient une nenette.  
Maman trouve que c'est tout doux mais j'aime pas trop qu'elle me tripote là, c'est gênant mais je ne dis rien car j'ai peur de me faire gronder._

 _Sinon je vais avoir 18 ans, suis grand hein?  
J'ai de longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes, j'aime me mettre du noir autours des yeux comme maman, mais elle aime pas, elle dit que c'est pour les filles.  
Pourquoi les filles auraient-elles le droit et pas moi?_

 _Ah oui, j'ai aussi un frère jumeau, Tom qu'il s'appelle, il est beau mon frère, mais il a des cheveux bizarres, on dirait des tentacules ou des algues, berk j'aime pas les algues, pas grave j'ai peur de l'eau elles viendront pas m'attaquer .  
Tom me dit des choses pas belles, car je suis différent des autres, je suis "gogole" comme il dit et que je m'habille comme une "tapette".  
Je sais même pas ce que c'est une "tapette", quel drôle de mot pas beau oh j'ai fais une rime t'as vu?  
Mais tu sais ce que c'est toi une "tapette"?_

 _Maman m'a expliqué que quand j'avais 10 ans, on a eu un accident de voiture, papa est parti au ciel, elle n'a rien eu , Tom non plus mais moi j'ai dormi très longtemps, c'est que je devais être fatigué non?  
Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu maman et Tom, je leur ai fais un grand sourire mais eux m'ont regardé bizarrement._

 **Flash back**

 **"Oh mon Dieu, il se réveille!"**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, ouille c'est quoi cette lumière?Ah ça fait mal!  
Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ah ça va mieux!  
Mais... mais je suis où là? Je ne reconnais pas ma chambre, c'est tout blanc ici, et pourquoi j'entends des bip bip bip?J'essaie de bouger mes bras mais je vois une aiguille plantée dans chaque bras avec un fils tout pas beau relié à la machine qui fait bip.  
Bouh j'ai peur, je veux Tomi

" **Tomi, Tomi !**

 **Calme toi mon grand, tout va bien tu es à l'hôpital.**

 **Je veux mon frère, où est mon frère? Et maman et papa, où qu'ils sont?**

 **Ta maman et Tom n'ont rien, ils vont même très bien!**

 **Et mon papa, où il est mon papa?**

 **Bill, il y des choses difficiles à dire et je préfère que ce soit ta maman et Tom qui t'expliquent ce qu'il c'est passé."**

Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte? Je comprends rien du tout, qu'es-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je suis là?  
Et... pourquoi... j'ai l'impression d'avoir un problème à la tête?  
J'ai peur, je tremble et je me mets à pleurer, je veux voir mon frère et papa et maman!  
Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, je suis pris de spasmes violents, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive et pourquoi la machine à bip bip va tout vite?

" **Ah, aidez moi!**

 **Infirmière, donnez lui un calmant, vite!**

 **Bien docteur.**

 **Ca va aller mon garçon, j'appelle tout de suite ta famille mais avant, tu as besoin de repos."**

Tais toi je veux pas faire dodo, je veux rentrer chez moi, je dirais à maman que tu as été vilain avec moi !  
Oh y a tout qui tourne autour de moi c'est rigolo hihihi Oh ze vois doudleu! zai pas bu pourtant.  
Zioute suis fatigué en fait, ze vais faire une sieste, dodo!

Ellipse

J'entends tout plein de voix, ouille ça résonne dans ma tête, faîtes les partir! Ca fait bobo!  
Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, oh non je suis toujours pas à la maison, c'était donc pas un rêve sniff.  
Ces voix, je les reconnais, c'est maman et Tomi, mais papa n'est toujours pas là . Bon je demanderais à maman après.  
Je me retourne, j'avais raison, c'est bien eux! Ils vont me sauver du méchant monsieur en blanc!  
Je leur fait un grand sourire je suis tellement content de les voir!  
Mais... Pourquoi ils me rendent pas mon sourire? Bah ils ont peut-être pas vu que je les regardaient?

" **Coucou!"**

Je vois Tomi qui a peur... de moi? Non Tomi je veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, pas toi grand frère, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, j'ai parlé comme il fallait pas?  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux, il se réfugie dans les bras de maman, Tomi... ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de mon grand frère!

 **"Maman, pourquoi il parle comme ça? Qu'es-ce qu'il a? Il me fait peur!**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, maman est là."**

Et moi? J'ai pas le droit à un bisou?

" **Docteur, il va vraiment rester comme ça toute sa vie?**

 **Malheureusement je le crains, nous allons bien sûr effectuer d'autres tests pour voir ses capacités motrices et intellectuelles, il devra revenir souvent à l'hôpital pour voir l'évolution de son état et voir un psychologue mais estimez vous heureuse, il est en vie, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave!"**

Glourps, pourquoi elle me regarde avec tant de haine dans les yeux?

" **Non docteur, vous avez tord, je n'ai plus de fils, pour moi, il est mort."**

**Fin Flash back**

 _Je me souviens que j'ai beaucoup pleuré, depuis ce jour-là, plus rien a été pareil, tout a changé, ma maman m'aime plus, elle dit que c'est ma faute si papa est parti, comment j'ai fait pour qu'il aille au ciel? Je l'aime trop trop mon papa, il me manque beaucoup._

 _Depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, maman me prend plus dans ses bras, même si je suis un grand, j'ai besoin d'elle encore, Tom a droit à tout plein de bisous et moi... rien du tout ah si, quand elle boit un truc bizarre qui sent pas bon, elle est gentille comme elle dit, elle aime me toucher mon zizi mais pas moi.  
Ca me fait peur, elle dit que toutes les mamans font ça à leur petit garçon quand ils font des grosses bêtises_

 **Flash back**

" **Bill? Viens ici mon poussin"**

Oups, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Je vais me faire gronder c'est sûr, mais pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant pas tâché mes vêtements avec le Nutella, j'ai pas fait pipi par terre, j'ai pas non plus écrasé le chat...

" **Dépêche toi! Et ferme la porte!"**

Pff pas envie mais si j'y vais pas je vais me faire punir ah non je veux pas de fessée bouh.  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en tenant mes petites fesses, ben oui j'y tiens, j'entre dans cette pièce, elle est très grande, avec du noir et du vert émeraude, il y a une baignoire et une cabine de douche, je vois maman, elle est dans le fond , dans le noir , je referme la porte .

" **Enfin te voilà mon chéri."**

Sa voix est douce, j'aime pas ça, elle sent l'odeur de la boisson bizarre, elle va s'énerver contre moi c'est obligé!

" **Approche mon enfant je vais pas te manger."**

J'avance vers elle en baissant la tête comme si j'avais fait une grosse bêtise, mais quoi?

" **Bien, tu m'aimes Bill non?**

 **Oui maman.**

 **Et quand un enfant aime sa maman, il fait tout pour lui faire plaisir non?**

 **Oui maman.**

 **Déshabille toi"**

Je relève la tête brutalement, aie je me suis fait mal au cou, elle a un sourire mauvais, je sens mes joues chauffer. Pourquoi elle veut que je fasse ça? je veux pas qu'elle voit mon... mon bidule.

" **Tu... tu veux que je me mette tout nu devant toi?**

 **Oui Bill , et vite avant que je m'énerve!"**

Je m'exécute, le regard baissé, j'ai honte, j'ai onze ans comme Tom normal on est né le même jour c'est pour ça que je m'en rappelle, je suis très pudique, j'aime pas qu'on me voit tout nu, même si c'est maman.  
Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, elle se rapproche vite, trop vite, trop près, j'ai peur, ses yeux me font peur, je veux Tomi, où il est au fait?

" **N'aie pas peur mon bébé, c'est moi maman."**

Non c'est pas vrai ! ma maman ne me ferait pas peur ! toi t'es une vilaine pas belle !  
Elle commence à me toucher le corps, non je veux pas !

 **:" Hum ta peau est si douce, si belle, si tendre, hum elle sens si bon , tu es magnifique Bill, tellement magnifique, arggg je te boufferai bien!"**

Oulà c'est quoi qu'elle a bu? Je me mets à trembler, ces mots sont pas beaux venant de sa bouche, je veux partir.

" **Maman, arrête j'ai peur, de toi."**

Elle est sourde ou quoi? Berk, ses doigts sur ma peau, c'est dégueu.

" **Hum Bill, j'aime ta peau."**

Elle me caresse encore et encore le ventre, le torse, les joues , le cou, tout tout tout, je sens parfois aussi quelque chose d'humide sur ma peau, ça tourne dans mon ventre, ça fait tout drôle, comme si j'allais tout dégobiller.

" **Non maman, arrête."**

Elle descend de plus en plus bas, et mon envie de vomir grandit encore, j'arrive pas à crier pourtant j'ai si peur!  
Elle fixe mon petit oiseau. Non je veux pas qu'elle me touche , je veux plus.

" **Han Bill, ta petite queue est si belle, si douce, si chaude, han j'aimerai tant l'avoir en moi.**

 **Lâche moi, t'es pas gentille !"**

Gloups c'est quoi ce regard ? J'ai encore plus peur, au secours !  
Elle me retouche mon sexe, c'est horrible, mon envie de vomir s'est encore intensifiée, je veux partir!

" **Ecarte les jambes! Obéis moi !"**

Je me mets à pleurer, c'est si dur je comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, Tom je t'en supplie aide moi.

" **Maman, pourquoi, dis moi ce que Ahh ! "**

Mon dieu, elle m'a enfoncée quelque chose dans mes fesses, c'est... son doigt !? Ah j'ai mal, y a tout qui tourne, son doigt bouge vite, très vite , c'est comme si quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de moi.

" **Ah Tom, aide moi, j'ai mal!**

 **Tu peux toujours crier, ton frère ne viendra pas t'aider, il n'est pas là, il a trop honte d'avoir un monstre comme frère"**

Mes pleurs redoublent, elle est méchante! aie elle a enfoncé encore un doigt, je me sens mal.

" **Mam-maman, arrête, j'ai trop mal.**

 **Han ta gueule, t'es si étroit, si chaud, si bon! Tu me rends folle de ton corps, tu es si jouissif, han touche moi, caresse moi!**

 **Arrête!"**

J'en peux plus, ça fait trop bobo, tout qui tourne, maman qui trifouille toujours dans mon ventre d'une main et qui me force à la caresser de l'autre, c'est une sensation affreuse, je l'aime pu, son corps me dégoûte, bark j'aime pu les filles fini, je veux pu jamais qu'on me touche!  
Je cris encore, ses doigts sales sont toujours dans mon cul, elle les bougent encore plus vite, encore plus fort, elle crie même!

 **"Han oui Bill c'est trop bon, encore!"**

Je vais gerber.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lâche ma main, que je m'empresse de retirer de sa zezette , elle retire aussi ses doigts ce qui me fait crier de douleur, ses doigts sont plein de sang.

" **T'as aimé hein petite pute, petite salope?"**

Je tombe par terre, vomissant tout le contenu de mon estomac, dégueu, ça sent pas bon.  
J'ai mal partout, dans mon ventre, entre mes fesses, je n'ai qu'une envie, me laver, je sens encore les mains de ma mère se balader sur mon corps.  
Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça? J'ai fait une si grosse bêtise?

" **Pourquoi?**

 **Mais parce que toutes les mamans font ça à leur petit garçon quand ils font une grosse bêtise!**

 **Et j'ai fait quoi comme bêtise ?**

 **Ton père est mort par ta faute, j'aurai tout donné pour que tu crèves à sa place!  
Au fait, si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je te tues"**

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard de plus pour moi, me laissant la tête dans mon vomi et baignant dans mon sang. 

**Fin flash back**

 _Je te rassure petit Journal, elle ne m'a plus fait ça depuis longtemps! J'avais dû faire une très grosse bêtise, non?_

" **Eh mongole descends , j'ai faim ! T'as cinq minutes pour me faire à manger !** "

 _Bon Journal, je te laisse, mon Tom a faim, oh oui, il est déjà tard! 19h30 ?! J'ai pas vu le temps passer!  
Hum, je vais lui faire quoi? Une surprise! Alors, ah oui ,je vais lui faire des pâtes à la bolognaise, il adore ça! Et c'est super fastoche, pas de risques que je crame la cuisine!_

 _fait, je vais t'appeler Tomi, comme mon grand frère, mon Héros!  
Ah bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

 _Bill K._


	3. Chapitre trois

Je referme mon précieux journal, je le cache , j'ai pas envie qu'on le trouve non mais oh! C'est un secret alors chut!  
Voyons où je pourrais le cacher...Hum trouvé! Derrière mon armoire, ouais c'est une bonne cachette! Personne pourra savoir que je l'ai mis là!  
Je suis le meilleur!

Je regarde ma chambre, elle est belle, il y a deux couleurs sur mes murs: du rouge car j'aime cette couleur, elle signifie beaucoup pour moi! la beauté mais aussi la souffrance, ça me refait penser à quand j'étais avec maman dans cette salle de bain, quand elle avait bu son truc pas bon, elle m'avais fait mal à l'intérieur de mon ventre, tellement mal que le sang coulait de mon trou de fesses, beurk, je veux plus voir ces images dans ma tête, mais ma mère aime me le rappeler encore, pourquoi?

Mais, j'y peux rien si je suis devenu comme ça après mon dodo intensif!  
Maman dit que c'est papa qui me puni parce que c'est moi qui aurai dû aller au ciel...

Il y a du noir aussi, le noir c'est ce qu'il y a dans ma tête c'est à dire rien d'après mon frère.  
J'ai un grand lit rien que pour moi! J'en ai de la chance non?  
Après bah... il y a mon armoire pour y mettre tous mes habits et mon bureau.

 **:"Bill! J'ai faim alors magne tes fesses ou tu risques de passer un sale moment! Je sors un peu, y a intérêt à tout ce que soit prêt! Compris?**

 **Oui Tomi, excuse moi, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

 **Ne m'appelle plus comme ça connard!**

 **Pardon...**

 **J'aime mieux ça!"**

Il s'en va, je descends les escaliers en faisant attention de pas tomber, j'aime pas les escaliers pouark!  
Une fois arrivé en bas, je me dirige vers la cuisine, sors une casserole, oui je les reconnais, il y a un grand fond pour mettre tout plein d'eau.  
Je suis pas si concon qu'on le dit!  
Je mets donc de l'eau , je pense à allumer la plaque, je voudrais pas que Tom se fâche encore.

 **Flash back**

" **Bill, abruti viens ici!"**

Oulà ça va être ma fête...

" **Oui Tomi, qu'est-ce qui a?**

 **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Regarde ce que tu as fait!**

 **Bah, j'ai rien fait...**

 **Quoi? Tu te fous de moi là?!**

 **Non, tu m'as demandé de faire cuire une pizza.**

 **Et pour faire cuire une pizza, il faut allumer le four non?**

 **Oui Tom...**

 **Eh ben tu l'as pas allumé ce four, bon à rien!**

 **Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès je te jure!**

 **Ta gueule! Je veux pas de tes excuses! Je vais manger quoi maintenant?"**

Il s'éloigne de moi pour aller fouiller dans les tiroirs. Il cherche quoi?  
Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il revient vers moi, il tiens à la main une poêle? Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire?  
Pourquoi il se rapproche encore de moi?  
J'ai peur là.

" **Ah non Tomi arrête je t'en supplie !**

 **Ca t'apprendra, tu sers à rien tu n'es même pas capable d'allumer un four!  
T'es juste bon pour qu'on se défoule sur toi!"**

Il continue à me donner frapper avec ce machin, je me protège comme je peux, il cogne sur ma tête, mes bras, mon ventre, mon dos, mes jambes, tout y passe, et je ne fais rien, je suis trop terrorisé, c'est la première fois qu'il me tape dessus, mais pitié qu'il se stop!

" **Tomi...**

 **Ferme la!"**

Il cogne encore, mais pourquoi? C'est si grave d'oublier d'allumer le four? A moins qu'il n'ai eu une mauvaise journée...  
J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, j'ai pourtant pas sommeil...  
Ah enfin il s'arrête, il se rapproche de moi, il veut me faire un câlin et dire pardon?

" **Que ça te serve de leçon, et ne m'appelle plus jamais Tomi... ma petite salope."**

 **Fin flash back**

Non, non,non, ces images dans ma tête font bobo, oh oui je me souviens, j'avais tout plein de couleurs sur mon corps, c'était jolie! Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait pas de bien quand je me touchais là où il y avait les couleurs!

Ah l'eau fait plein de petites bulles c'est rigolo!  
Alors je prends les spaghettis, les mets dans l'eau qui fait des bulles, je dois attendre... dix minutes, c'est pas trop long!  
J'en profite pour mettre la table, on est que tous les deux, je veux que ce soit une belle table comme dans les films où la fille et le garçon se font tout plein de bisous sur la bouche!

Je mets une jolie nappe orange, sors des assiettes blanches avec des motifs noirs, assorties avec les beaux couverts du dimanche, rajoute des verres noirs aussi et enfin j'allume une bougie sans me brûler pour l'ambiance!  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais j'ai envie qu'il soit content, j'ai vu ça dans les films et puis ben, les gens sourient toujours!

Les pâtes sont cuites, je les enlève de la casserole, les mets dans une passoire, sans même me brûler youpi, je suis trop fort aujourd'hui!  
J'essors les pâtes et prends une sauce bolognaise dans le placard, je l'ouvre, ouh c'est dur! Après quelques secondes de bataille avec la boite, j'arrive à l'ouvrir, la déverse dans la casserole, ajoute les pâtes et touille le tout!  
Voilà c'est prêt!

Je regarde l'heure: 19h55 , j'ai été vite et Tom n'est même pas encore rentré!  
Je suis le meilleur!

" **Je suis rentré, j'espère que c'est prêt sinon...**

 **Non Tom, c'est bon, viens c'est tout chaud.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?"**

Je regarde mon frère, non je le dévisage plutôt, il est... trop beau!  
Je n'arrive plus à me détacher de son visage, c'est bizarre, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant...

" **Eh, qu'est-ce que tu mates là?"**

Grillé! Merde niveau discrétion nul le Billou, zéro!  
Je baisse la tête, joue nerveusement avec mes doigts peints avec du vernis noir qui pue.

" **Je mate rien Tom, je... je pensais à quelque chose c'est tout."**

Je rougis, je sais même pas pourquoi.  
Il s'avance vers moi.

" **T'as pas répondu à ma première question."**

PAF une baffe, bobo la joue.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?"**

PAF une autre baffe, bobo les deux joues.

" **Des... pâtes à la bolognaise.**

 **C'était si dur à dire?**

 **N...non... Tom.**

 **Pffff en plus d'être un attardé mental tu sais même pas articuler deux mots sans chialer!**

 **C'est pas vrai!"**

Glourps, j'aurais pas dû crier, pourquoi j'ai fait ça?  
Non Tom, pas ces yeux là, je les aime pas!

" **Répète un peu!"**

Je baisse la tête de nouveau et pleure... Il a raison je fais que chialer.

" **C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es qu'une merde qui chiale tout le temps, mais vois le bon côté des choses: tu pisseras moins!"**

Il se rapproche de mon oreille, t'es trop près Tomi!

" **Maintenant j'aimerai bien manger."**

Ouf il m'a pas tapé!  
On s'avance vers la table que j'ai faite rien que pour lui, j'espère que ça va lui plaire.  
Il s'assoie, mais ne dit rien sur la décoration...

 **:"Sers moi!"**

Je sursaute, c'est qu'il m'a fait peur! Je vais donc chercher la casserole, la prends par le manche, reviens vers lui et le sers.  
Moi je ne mange rien, trop triste pour ça...

" **Tu manges pas?**

 **Non, pas faim"**

Je mens bien sûr je crève de faim.

" **Tant mieux, il y en aura plus pour moi."**

Je baisse encore la tête, mon ventre glouglou mais je ne me sens pas bien, une grosse boule se forme dans ma gorge et mon ventre.  
J'ai envie de pleurer, de vomir, je veux que Tomi m'aide, besoin de lui.

Soudain je me lève, j'en peux plus tout remonte, je cours vers l'évier et vomis tout ce que ma tristesse peut évacuer, j'ai mal à la gorge et à l'estomac, j'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement ça brûle.

" **Sale porc, t'aurais pu aller aux toilettes, j'étais en train de manger!**

 **Aide moi Tom, j'ai mal .**

 **Débrouille toi, t'es quand même pas un gogole à ce point?**

 **Je... je suis pas un gogole c'est pas vrai."**

Ma voix est faible, je me sens toujours pas bien, pourquoi Tom cours vers moi?  
Ah mais il est fou! il me met des coups dans le ventre, je tombe à genoux ola... ça tourne dans mon ventre.

" **Connard! , tu vas voir si c'est pas vrai! j'ai toujours raison et toi t'as toujours tord c'est comme ça!**

 **Tom... Tom, arrête s'il te plaît, je vais..."**

Pas le temps de répondre que je revomis sur... Tom, oh non non non catastrophe il va me tuer!  
Je deviens blanc d'un coup, j'ai horriblement peur, il en a partout sur son t-shirt et son baggy, il a vraiment pas l'air content.

" **P...p...pardon Tom, pas fait exprès, promis, promis!**

 **Tais toi! T'as vu ce que t'as fait? Espèce d'abruti!**

 **Aie"**

Il ma donné un coup de poing dans la machoire, ça fait pas du bien. Je vais encore avoir des couleurs sur le corps. Moi qui voulais pas faire de bêtises, c'est raté.

" **Débarrasse la table, nettoie l'évier et par terre, mes affaires aussi, ensuite monte dans ta chambre, je veux plus voir ta face de rat.**

 **C'est celui qui dit qui est.**

 **Comment?"**

Oups il m'a entendu pas cool! Vite une excuse!

 **Je rigolais Tomi.**

 **Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! ah tu pues après avoir fait ce que je t'ai demandé va te laver!"**

Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal, tous mes muscles me font bobo, j'ai encore des hauts le coeur mais ne vomis plus heureusement, tiens beurk, je pue le dégueulis, j'irai me prendre une bonne douche toute chaude!

Je nettoie par terre, débarrasse la table, mets tout ce qui est sale dans le lave-vaisselle, le mets en route, les affaires de Tom sont dans un panier à linge sale, il s'est changé pendant que je nettoyais mes bêtises.

J'ai fini, Tom regarde la télé dans le salon, je m'avance timidement vers lui, je vais pour lui demander quelque chose mais il est plus rapide que moi, tricheur!

" **Qu'es-ce que tu veux?**

 **Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de ma surprise.**

 **Ah parce que me vomir dessus était censé me faire plaisir?"**

Je baisse la tête, il n'a pas vu...

" **Non, ce n'était pas ça ma surprise, mais laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.**

 **Bon alors comme apparemment ta soit disant surprise n'était pas si importante que ça, et que t'as fini, tu peux te tirer, car je veux être tranquille, d'ailleurs j'attends quelqu'un et franchement, j'aurai vraiment honte si on te voyais!"**

Il a honte de moi... son propre frère... tant pis je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais demain.  
Je m'avance vers lui et avant qu'il ai le temps de répliquer, je lui donne un tout petit bisou sur la joue, mon Dieu ce contact m'a tant manqué! Sa peau est toute douce, comme une plume, et il sent bon!

Je cours le plus vite possible et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Oui j'ai peur de lui, mais ça reste mon frère.

" **Moi je suis fière d'avoir un grand frère comme toi Tomi** "


	4. Chapitre quatre

Après m'être assuré que la porte soit bien fermée, je commence à me déshabiller, avec beaucoup de mal je l'avoue, mon corps entier souffre, mon ventre a une grosse tâche jaune-violette toute pas belle.  
Je me sens toujours pas bien, tient il y a du rouge sur ma lèvre, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Je touche la où il y a le rouge, beurk c'est tout visqueux et qu'est-ce que ça pue!  
Ha c'est ... c'est c'est c'est... du sang!  
Non! Des... images horribles me reviennent en tête, pitié vilaines images partez, partez! Veux plus vous voir! Moches images, dégagez de ma tête!

J'ai peur, je tremble fort, mon coeur bat tout vite, à cause des images méchantes, pourquoi est-ce que vous revenez toujours me hanter jusque quand je fais des rêves? Pourquoi moi?  
Il... il faut que j'aille voir Tom , mais si je lui désobéis, il va encore me taper... Ou peut-être même me dire des mots pas beaux!  
Mais... j'ai besoin qu'il m'aide.

Je me rhabille, quand même ! Je sors ensuite de cette salle de bain, tant pis je me laverai après.  
Je descends doucement les escaliers, je vois Tom, il me tourne le dos, je me souviens d'un coup du bisou...  
Crotte! Si il me voit, ça va chauffer pour moi, il ne supporte pas quand je le touche.  
Bon, bah je vais remonter les escaliers sans faire de bruit, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il m'entende sinon...  
Comment faire?

 **"Petit Jésus, toi qui n'existe sûrement pas, aide moi à pas faire de bruit, Amen.**

 **Et maintenant le débile mental parle tout seul... ton cas ne s'arrange vraiment pas!"**

Merde... J'ai pensé tout haut? Malheur, pauvre de moi, alerte générale! Je vais avoir bobo partout à cause du bisou!  
Comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant?

" **Mais... mais non voyons, tu ... tu as dû faire un rêve éveillé ou t'as eu une hallucination."**

Bravo Bill! Je m'enfonce... Adieu monde cruel!  
Oula il est vraiment énervé... Il se fou juste en face de moi beaucoup trop près, j'aime pas ça.

" **Tu cherches les emmerdes ce soir toi! D'abord tu me vomis dessus, après tu te permets de me toucher avec tes lèvres dégueulasses! Et là, le pompon! Tu insinues que je suis timbré?!"**

Il se colle presque à moi, j'aurai dû fermer ma grande bouche avec de la colle forte qui ne colle pas immédiatement les doigts , oups, il est vraiment en colère, je vais m'en prendre plein la tête... Encore.  
J'essaie de remonter les escaliers mais...

" **Oh non tu restes là! J'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu m'ais touché! Et tu vas le regretter!"**

J'avale ma salive de travers, jamais je n'aurais dû sortir de cette maudite salle de bain!

" **Mais avant que je te le fasse payer, dis moi pourquoi tu es descendu?!"**

Bah pourquoi il me frappe pas? J'ai peut-être pas fait de bêtises alors.

" **Je... je perdais du sang à la lèvre, j'ai eu très très peur tu sais, je voulais juste que tu m'aides... Mais comme tu veux pas je vais remonter...**

 **Attends, tu me déranges juste pour ça? Pffff tire-toi ! Mais avant..."**

Ouch un coup de pied sur... mon sexe!

" **Ca c'est pour ton répugnant baiser! Ark rien que d'y repenser ça me fou la gerbe!"**

Ah j'ai mal! je vais perdre mes boules! ah je les sens plus!

" **Ah n'aie plus boules !**

 **Si tu continues à crier comme une salope, je te les coupe et là tu pourras hurler!"**

Il... il veut me les couper?! Il est fou! Et avec quoi il va faire ça? Des ciseaux? Le couteau de cuisine?  
Besoin douche, besoin douche!

Je me relève, oui j'étais tombé, je cours vers la salle de bain, m'y enferme à clefs, Je veux plus jamais qu'on me voit cul-nu! Propriété privée de Billou d'abord!  
Je me brosse les dents, pendant 3 minutes attention! Je veux pas avoir les dents pourries et toutes noires non mais oh!  
Je sens mon haleine... Super, je ne pue plus de la bouche!  
Han j'avais même pas remarqué que ma lèvre ne saignait plus! Beurk c'est tout collé! N'ai rien mis pourtant.  
Bon j'enlève là où c'est pas propre, me mets tout nu, wahou sont trop belles les couleurs! Du bleu, du jaune, du violet... au coucou bouboules , vous êtes pas parties c'est trop gentil.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je pue donc je me dirige vers la douche, fais d'abord couler l'eau et quand c'est bon je rentre.  
Han c'est trop bon! L'eau toute chaude sur mon corps, ça fait beaucoup du bien, je me sens en sécurité, oh l'eau me fait des chatouilles !  
Alors qu'est-ce que je vais prendre comme gel douche? Hum... Ca y est j'ai trouvé! Celui à la mangue sera parfait! Hum ça sent trop bon, je m'en mets partout pour sentir tout bon!  
Je me rince, et puis je sors, froid, froid, aglagla!  
Vite, je bondis tel un chatounet hors de la cabine et... me ramasse comme une merdasse sur le cul.

Hum je vais peut-être pas rester toute ma vie par terre si?  
En plus j'ai toujours autant aglagla.  
Aller, un, deux, trois debout! Une fois remis sur pieds, je prends ma serviette chérie, je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
Alors, je me démaquille, mets un boxer et un T-shirt qui sent tout bon, comme moi!

Et maintenant, que vais-je faire?  
Han je sais! Je vais espionner mon frère.  
Mais d'abord... manger! Bah quoi j'ai faim moi!  
Mais il me faut d'abord un plan d'action...  
Je sais, je vais d'abord demander à Tom si je peux manger quelque chose, ensuite je remonte, je fais semblant d'aller dans ma chambre mais au lieu d'y rester je me cacherai dans le placard qui est juste à coté de la chambre de Tom comme ça j'entendrai tout ce qu'il dira.  
Ouais ça devrait marcher. C'est parti! Billou en mode mission: Espionner Tomi! Je m'appelle Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz.  
Hihi, je vais trop rigoler!

J'ouvre la porte, m'engouffre dans les ténèbres du couloir .  
Pourvu que personne ne soit déjà arrivé sinon poubelle le miam miam et la mission! Allez courage Bill, que la force soit avec moi .

" **Hum... Tom?**

" **Quoi?"**

Bien il ne m'a pas encore envoyé bouler, un bon point pour moi.

" **J'ai un petit creux, est-ce que je peux descendre manger quelque chose s'il te plaît?"**

Dis oui pitié !

" **ouais mais tu te grouilles!**

 **Merci!**

 **Ouais ouais mais dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis!**

 **J'arrive!"**

Suis trop content ma mission marche trop bien pour l'instant. Je dévale les escaliers sans tomber!  
Je sautille comme un gamin mais je me retiens de faire un gros câlin d'amour à Tomi! Faut pas l'énerver.

Je vais dans le frigo... Il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger! Je prends du coca parce que il y a des bubules et que ça pique quand on en boit.  
Ensuite hum... Han il y a du poulet froid, youpi! Je prends une grosse cuisse, avec des patates et du ketchup.  
Je fais quand même réchauffer les pommes de terres, ça y est je peux enfin manger! Hum trop bon!

Je mange comme un cochon, tant pis, de toute façon maman n'est pas là et Tomi me regarde même pas.  
Fini mon repas! Je mets tout ce qui est sale dans le lave-vaisselle et pas dans la machine à laver comme ça m'est arrivé une fois, olala la tronche de cake que ma mère a fait quand elle a vu ce que j'avais fait!  
J'avais eu beaucoup de couleurs sur les fesses!

Oh j'ai envie de faire un gros bisou à mon frère avant d'aller l'espionner.  
Il a l'air endormi, je m'approche de lui doucement.  
Chut il ne faut pas le réveiller!  
Il est tout mignon quand il fait dodo!  
J'adore le petit grain de beauté qu'il a sur la joue.

Je caresse sa peau avec tendresse, elle est douce, on dirait qu'il a une peau de bébé mais j'effleure juste, je veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai fait ça, je veux pas le dégoûter encore...  
Je stop mes caresses, j'ai envie de câlins, je vais donc me blottir contre lui, je l'entoure de mes bras et le sers très très fort contre mon coeur, je sens son souffle chaud contre moi, ça fait des chatouilles.

Je me sens bien contre lui, à respirer son odeur, comme si ça me protégeait de tout, comme si j'étais invincible.  
Je l'aime mon grand frère, oh oui je l'aime, pas comme les namoureux hein, non juste comme mon jumeau.  
Je crois...  
J'ai pas envie de partir, mais si il se réveille et qu'il nous voit comme ça... Il va me gronder très fort, oh oui très très fort.  
Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de tendresse! Seulement personne ne veut m'en donner.

Je me relève, mais pourquoi mes yeux me piquent? Je comprends pas, j'aime pas ça, je veux pas pleurer, pas encore.  
Heureusement qu'il y a cette mission! Elle va me changer les idées!

 **Ding-dong**

Oh non ça sonne ! vite faut réveiller Tom! Mais il va me gronder parce que je suis pas encore monté...  
Oh la galère! Bon aller, on y va:

" **Tom, Tom ça sonne à la porte!**

 **Gnagnagna"**

Ah ouais quand même, bah ça va pas être simple! Autre solution : le bisouiller bien baveusement.  
Je l'embrasse sur la joue en mettant plein de bave... marche toujours pas ... Bon! Je sors mon arme secrète: Les chatouilles!

C'est parti, je plante bien mes ongles sur les côtés, et j'active mes mains très vite pour que ça fasse tout plein de guilis.  
Ah, il commence à se tortiller pour échapper à ma torture, ça marchera pas nananèreuh!  
C'est trop drôle, on dirait un vers de terre.

" **Arrêteuh, maman tu me chatouilles!"**

Gné? Berk je suis pas maman! Je me touche au niveau des tétons pour être sûr au cas où des tototes auraient poussées pendant mon câlin... Non ça va ouf .

 **Ding-dong**

Ah merde ça sonne encore!

" **Tom, Tom , CA SONNE A LA PORTE!**

 **Hein quoi nan maman je me branlais pas promis . Euh..."**

Hahahahaha han la honte! Comment il a sursauté! Hihihihihi

" **Oh ça va hein, pourquoi t'as crié comme si il y avait la troisième guerre Mondiale?**

 **Hihi, euh en fait ça sonne à la porte**.

 **Quoi? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me réveilles?**

 **Mais... mais j'ai essayé! Tu dormais comme un bébé!**

 **Tu mens! T'as pas essayé, avoue que tu me regardais, je te fais envie hein? Ben toi tu me répugnes"**

Boom, cassé le coeur de Billou.

" **Aller casse toi!**

 **Bonne nuit Tom.**

 **C'est ça..."**

Je baisse ta tête, suis tout triste , mais j'ai envie de mon câlin du soir!  
Alors je relève la tête.

" **Tu m'as pas fais mon câlin du soir .**

 **DEGAGE!"**

 **Ding-dong**

 **"Ouais ben c'est bon j'arrive!  
Et toi! Une seule connerie...**

 **J'ai compris Tom.**

 **Monte."**

J'obéis, pas le choix... Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!  
Je monte, ouvre la porte de ma chambre, mais n'y vais pas, je referme la porte et me dirige vers ma cachette qui est... pleine de vêtement, foutue la cachette, tant pis je vais sur la rampe de l'escalier.  
Vous avez remarqué à quel point je l'aime cet escalier? Mais lui m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs!  
Ah ça y est ils parlent!

" **Alors Tom t'en as mis du temps à répondre!**

 **Normal patate, je dormais, d'ailleurs tu m'as réveillé merci sans toi j'aurais dormi sur le canap' rempli de...**

 **Epargne moi les détails! T'es répugnant et dire qu'on est assis la dessus beurk Et je suis pas une patate, j'ai un corps de rêve d'abord!**

 **Gustav, tu es pathétique!**

 **Mais je t'emmerde mon cher!**

 **Bref qu'est-ce que tu bois?**

 **Qu'as-tu à me proposer?**

 **Vodka, vodka et vodka, alors?**

 **Hum... VODKA !**

 **Tu me fais peur tu sais!**

 **Oh bah il faut bien rire un peu!"**

Ellipse de quelques verres.

" **J'ai envie de pipi !**

 **Bah va aux chiottes !**

 **Je peux pas je vois triple !**

 **Oh moi je vois des éléphants vert comme le caca de nez . J'ai la gerbe et aussi envie de baiser !**

 **Han moi aussi , viens on baise ensemble !**

 **Han ouais !**

 **Mais comment on fait heu?**

 **Bah on met notre queue dans le trou du cul de l'autre patate !**

 **Et si on doit faire caca?**

 **Tant pis !**

 **Oh je vois une bombe sexuelle en haut des escaliers!**

 **Gné?**

 **Vais la voir !**

 **Fatigue la pas trop hein, j'ai la queue bien dur là."**

On non j'ai été repéré! C'était si drôle! Pff niveau mission espionnage pourri le Billou!

Faudra que je demande au père noël de me donner le pouvoir de devenir invisible!  
Non il s'approche, ah il sent la boisson bizarre! Non pitié...

" **N'aie pas peur ma belle, je veux simplement te bais... euh te connaître!"**

Il est pas beau le monsieur , il a de gros bras en plus il me prend pour une fille la honte!

" **Je... suis un garçon, je le sais parce que j'ai un zizi et que les filles ont une zezette!"**


	5. Chapitre cinq

Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux, aie saleté de lumière de soleil de merde! Bon, je referme mes yeux et les rouvrent tout doucement, ça va mieux, maintenant que j'ai plus envie de dormir je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil matin: 11h00!  
Oups j'ai beaucoup dormi!  
Hum j'ai mal à la tête! Bon allez Billou courage! Si je veux plus avoir mal il faut bien que je me mette debout et prendre un cachet!

Une fois sur pieds, j'ouvre ma porte, passe par la salle de bains pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, je me regarde dans le miroir, berk, on dirait un mort, je suis tout blanc, si ça se trouve, un zombie est venu dans mon sommeil pour me mordre! Je regarde si il y a des marques sur mon cou, ah non c'est vrai c'est les vampires qui font ça! Bon j'ai pas envie de manger des gens donc c'est peut-être la fatigue alors bref tant pis je ressors de cette pièce, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un cachet, je ne déjeune jamais le matin et là il est beaucoup trop tard de toute façon.

" **Ah t'es pas encore mort toi?**

 **Bonjour maman"**

Je préfère ne pas faire attention, tous les matins j'y ai droit, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, mais il faudrait qu'elle change de disque depuis le temps!  
Elle sent encore la boisson bizarre, à croire qu'elle aime se bousiller le foie oui je suis peut-être débile quand je parle mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir me servir d'un ordinateur pour devenir plus intelligent!

" **T'as mangé quelque chose?**

 **Pourquoi tu voulais m'empoisonner?**

 **N...non je voulais juste te faire plaisir."**

Je triture mes doigts nerveusement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui parte au ciel, pas au paradis non mais en enfer parce qu'elle est méchante avec moi et qu'elle me dit des choses vraiment affreuses! Il me manque mon papa, je sais qu'il m'aimait bien...

" **Va réveiller ton frère et cet après midi tu iras faire des courses, je te donnerai la liste et de l'argent, ne compte pas t'acheter des saloperies tu me donneras le ticket de caisse pour que je vois si tu n'as pas fait de débordements! File maintenant et dépêche toi!"**

J'obéis encore, toujours obéir! J'ai pas envie d'aller réveiller mon frère, j'ai envie d'aller écrire dans mon journal, j'ai besoin de me confier, j'aurais pu faire un blog sur Internet mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'aperçoit que je suis pas comme tout le monde c'est déjà assez difficile à l'école!

J'ose pas aller dans la chambre de Tom, il est jamais de bon poil le matin! Il va me gronder! Il est tellement grognon.  
En plus, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier... J'espère qu'il a oublié! J'ai fait croire à son ami-qui-a-des-gros-bras-et-qui-fait-peur que j'existais pas... Le pauvre a tout gobé, mais je crois que mon frère m'a vu mais on aurait dit qu'il était complètement ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être y goûter à cette boisson qui pue! Je serai peut-être tout joyeux comme le blondinet! Mais d'abord il faut réveiller le fréro et espérer qu'il ne se souvienne de rien! Sinon, adieu Billou!

Allez, je toque à la porte... rien du tout, , bon on recommence...

 **TOC TOC TOC**

" **Mhhh**

 **Tom?"**

Je rentre dans sa chambre quand même j'ai pas envie de parler à un mur!

" **Tom?**

 **Hum keskia?**

 **Maman veut que tu te lèves"**

Je m'approche de lui pour vérifier qu'il est bien réveillé et... il s'est rendormie, nan mais quelle marmotte celui-là!  
Bon tant pis, je le détaille un peu, han je savais pas qu'il dormait sans T-shirt! Ha faut pas regarder, pas regarder! Je regarde ... heu mais pourquoi je sens mes joues chauffer? Ah peut-être parce que tout d'un coup il fait très chaud dans sa chambre! Il y a le feu ou quoi?

Bref, c'est qu'il est vraiment beau mon grand frère! Mais si il est beau, alors je dois l'être aussi non?  
Il est tout calme, mais... bark, il bave c'est dégoûtant ça!  
Il a vraiment pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui, comment je vais faire? Si je le réveille pas maman va me gronder et si j'arrive à réveiller Tom, bah c'est lui qui sera pas content.  
J'ai pas le droit d'aller dans sa chambre mais lui ne se gène pas pour le faire...

Comment faire pour qu'il ouvre les yeux?  
Hum, un bisou? Non il me dirait des vilains mots.  
Hum, un câlin? Non je m'endormirais et si il se réveille avant moi et qu'il me voit dans ses bras... Plus de Bill.  
Hum, oh oui je vais soulever ses couvertures d'un coup si il ne se réveille pas avec ça...  
C'est parti, je prends lentement sa couette entre mes doigts et tire d'un coup dessus me laissant une vue très... wahou! je sens que je deviens tout rouge, mais pourquoi?  
En me posant toutes ces questions , je n'ai même pas remarqué que mon frère s'est réveillé d'un bond et qu'il me regarde avec des yeux... très en colère.  
Ca va barder.

" **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre toi?**

 **Je viens te réveiller comme maman me l'a demandé parce qu'il est tard"**

Wahou rien qu'à voir sa tronche, j'ai dû parler très vite, peut-être trop vite pour son cerveau pas réveillé.

" **Ouais ben...Aie putain de merde de sa mère la pute! Migraine de merde va!**

 **T'avais qu'à pas boire autant de boisson bizarre hier!**

 **Oh ça va t... heu attends une minute, comment sais-tu que j'ai bu de l'alcool hier?"**

Oh zut, la méga boulette, Il ne s'en souvenait plus que son copain avait trouvé quelqu'un en haut...

" **Réponds moi, comment le sais-tu?"**

Je suis plus que dans le caca, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour me sortir de là?

Tom:" **Alors Bill, j'attends. Tu ne veux pas me le dire?"**

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, j'ai peur très peur il faut que je dise quelque chose, vite!

" **Tu... tu pues la boisson bizarre! Et il n'y a que quand quelqu'un qui en boit beaucoup beaucoup qui a cette odeur qui sent pas bon!"**

Gott j'aurai pas dû dire ça, non j'aurai vraiment pas dû, ça va chauffer pour mes jolies petites fesses je le sens avant qu'il ne me lance un mot méchant...

" **Tom... tu ... tu veux un cachet pour ta tête?**

 **Je sais encore me débrouiller tout seul, mais va me le chercher ton foutu cachet de merde mais sache une chose tapette, jamais au nom jamais tu ne seras heureux, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es encore en vie, tu n'es bon qu'à te faire baiser comme une chienne oh oui une sale chienne qui hurle tellement tu te fais défoncer le cul, tellement fort que tu saignerais jusqu'à en crever, c'est tout ce que tu mérites! "**.

Oh mon Dieu, jamais il ne m'avait dit de choses aussi horribles, j'ai pas tout compris, juste qu'il voulait que je saigne jusqu'à en crever.  
Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cette chambre, je pars en courant vers ma chambre la fermant très fort, oubliant complètement le cachet de mon frère, il aura qu'à se le faire lui même, je me laisse glisser contre le mur pour arriver par terre, je remonte mes genoux sur mon torse, mets ma tête entre mes jambes et pleure.  
Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?

Mon coeur a bobo, c'est comme si on me l'avait cassé en mille morceaux, qu'on les a éparpillés un peu partout, à tel point qu'il est impossible de les recoller.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça fait si mal, d'habitude je ne réagis pas quand Tom ou maman me disent des mots vilains, et les gens dehors je m'en fiche, ils se moquent de moi sans même savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Besoin de me confier là maintenant, besoin de mon gentil Tom, lui au moins ne me juge pas, il m'accepte tel que je suis il m'écoute, mon seul ami...  
Je me relève, sèche mes larmes, heureusement que je n'avais pas encore mis mon maquillage noir, il aurait tout coulé.  
Je pars vers mon armoire où mon précieux Journal est toujours caché. Une fois celui-ci en main, je m'installe à mon bureau, allume ma chaîne et mets la musique à fond, tant pis si je dérange.

 _Cher Tomi,_

 _J'ai mal, aujourd'hui est une journée très triste qui commence pour moi.  
Mais je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu comprennes.  
Oui je n'ai pas peur de me confier à toi car tu es gentil avec moi, et que tu ne me jugeras pas._

 _Alors hier soir, j'étais tout seul avec Tom, et bah il m'avait demandé de faire à manger, donc pour lui faire plaisir, je lui avais fait une table toute belle rien que le voir sourire, si tu savais comme il est magnifique quand il sourit!  
Mais rien, pas un sourire, il s'est avancé vers la table comme si il n'avait pas vu, comme si il s'en fichait.  
Ca fait mal tu sais, il me criait dessus, m'a giflé une fois, deux fois parce que je ne répondais pas à sa question.  
Mais c'était pas de ma faute, j'étais complètement gaga devant son adorable bouille._

 _Après bah, je ne mangeais pas parce que mon coeur me faisait bobo et puis dans mon ventre c'était pas la joie non plus!  
J'ai même tout vomi, Tom s'est mit en colère parce qu'il mangeait, alors il m'a tapé fort encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je revomisse sur lui, j'avais mal, je pleurais , je voulais qu'il m'aide j'ai peur de vomir, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais mourir et la mort me fait peur aussi. C'est trop noir, trop calme, c'est vide, comme quand j'ai fait longtemps dodo._

 _Ensuite il s'est endormi dans le salon , et là, je n'ai pas pu résister, je me suis calé contre lui, je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'ai besoin de me sentir protégé, de sa tendresse, de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur, il me manque tellement si tu savais, quand j'étais contre lui, j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière.  
J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit comme avant, quand j'étais encore normal et pas un gogole comme maintenant.  
Il m'aimait ... avant que tout bascule._

 **Flash Back**

" **Tomi?**

 **Oui Billou?**

 **Tu me protégeras toujours?**

 **Toujours Engel.**

 **Promis?**

 **Promis!**

 **Tomi?**

 **Engel?**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Je t'aime aussi."**

On est dehors dans le fond de notre jardin, il fait noir dehors, avec Tomi, on regarde la lune, on aime bien faire ça, on est que tous les deux, il est beau mon jumeau, comme la lune, mystérieuse, comme lui, je pourrais la décrocher cette Lune pour lui, pour qu'il soit toujours heureux, il ferait pareil pour moi, parce qu'on s'aime comme des frères et peut-être même plus que ça encore.

Il fait froid dehors normal on est en novembre et je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'habits, juste un t-shirt...  
Voyant que je frissonne Tom s'inquiète:

" **T'as froid?"**

Je hoche la tête pour dire oui, il se rapproche alors de moi pour me prendre tendrement dans ses bras, j'aime ses câlins, j'aime être dans ses bras, je me sens bien contre lui, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra m'arriver.  
Je me sens protégé dans ses bras, il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de Terre ou la fin du monde , je n'aurai pas peur parce que Tomi veille sur moi, comme il me l'a promis.  
Tous les deux, on est plus fort que tout le monde!

Je niche ma tête dans son cou, je m'imprègne de son odeur si rassurante, je me sens bien là, on est dans notre bulle à nous, juste Tomi et moi , je resserre mon étreinte, sa chaleur corporelle me détend, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, quand je suis loin de lui je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai toujours peur de le perdre.

Je le sens bouger, me faisant relever la tête, on se regarde dans les yeux, je le vois rapprocher son visage du mien lentement, mon coeur s'emballe, _boom boom_ , je rapproche le mien aussi, son souffle chaud caresse mes lèvres, ma respiration s'accélère, _boom boom_ , nos visages sont proches, nos souffles se mélangent, j'ai de plus en plus chaud, _boom boom_ , ses lèvres frôlent les miennes timidement , je sursaute, mon coeur bat à la chamade, _boom boom boom_ , Tomi pose enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes, exerçant une pression très légère , je me sens bizarre, c'est... indescriptible comme sensation, je me sens voler, c'est doux, tendre, très agréable, mon premier bisou... avec Tom en plus, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Je le sens approcher son corps près du mien, il pose ses mains sur ma taille, je pose les miennes sur sa nuque.  
On est face à face , les yeux dans les yeux, on ne se lâche pas du regard, quand je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres, sa langue... Je suis d'abord surpris, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, j'entrouvre la bouche pour laisser pénétrer son organe buccale et jouer avec ma langue.  
Je ferme instantanément les yeux et laisse un échapper un petit gémissement, c'est trop bon.

Nos langues jouent ensemble, elles se câlinent, se taquinent, je découvre cette partie de Tom, ce baiser est magnifique, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, on ne peut plus se détacher l'un de l'autre, c'est mon oxygène, on est dans notre bulle à nous et personne en cet instant précis on est intouchable.  
On se sépare quelque seconde pour reprendre notre souffle mais c'est comme si nos bouches étaient des aimants, elles sont attirées l'une contre l'autre , et on se recapture nos lèvres plus brusquement on se sert plus fort l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait , nos langues s'enroulent d'une manière plus violente, brutale, on fait passer tout nos sentiments à travers notre bisou, une douce chaleur s'empare de tout mon être, je n'ai plus froid du tout, je me sens apaisé , je sens les larmes monter , pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie, parce que ce que je partage avec Tomi est unique.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, notre baiser redeviens doux , attentionné, puis il retire sa langue pour me refaire un petit bisou sur les lèvres.  
On redescend sur Terre, nos visages sont rouge, on a chaud tous les deux , mais je me sens bien, mon premier bisou de grand.

Tom prend ma main droite, la tire vers lui, pour passer en dessous de son T-shirt. Sa peau est douce, ce contact me fait frissonner, il dirige ma main vers un endroit précis: son coeur.  
Je le fixe, me demandant ce que cela signifie. Son coeur bat très très vite...

" **Tu vois Engel, mon coeur bat juste pour toi, je te l'offre, promets moi d'en prendre soin. Je t'aime. "**

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes, il m'offre la chose de plus précieuse au monde, son coeur, il ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau, on se refait un petit bisou sur la bouche avant de rentrer pour dormir.

Ne t'inquiète pas Tomi, je prendrais soin de toi, car pour moi il n'y a pas de plus cadeau sur terre. Je t'aime aussi.

 **Fin Flash back**

 _Quand je repense à ce souvenir, les larmes me montent aux yeux, ce bisou était si beau... Je l'ai reçu un mois avant cet accident, j'étais heureux avant, Tom, maman et papa m'aimaient, ils s'occupaient de moi.  
J'étais pas un malade de la tête aussi avant, voilà la différence, pourtant malgré tout, je reste leur enfant et Tom reste mon frère..._

 _Maman a tellement honte qu'elle me force à aller dans la même école que Tom, je me sens pas à ma place là bas, je suis de trop, comme à la maison , je sais bien que ma façon de parler n'est pas la même que les autres, mais j'essaie de toute mes forces de leur ressembler, parce que je sais que Tomi me protégera pas, il a honte de moi, les gens ne savent même pas que je suis son frère, lui tout le monde l'aime, les gens l'admirent parce qu'il est fort, beau, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds alors pourquoi il viendrait m'aider quand je me fait insulter?_

 _Dès que j'arrive dans cette école ou plutôt enfer, tous ces gens se mettent en cercle autours de moi, ils se moquent de moi, disent que je suis taré, qu'il me manque des cases, que je devrais me suicider tellement je devrais avoir honte d'être une tapette, ou que je suis un monstre parce que je parle ou je ne pense pas comme eux. Après s'être moqué de moi, un à un, ils jouent à leur jeu préféré, il y en a un qui rentre dans le cercle, et me frappe très fort , il continue sous les encouragements des autres, ils applaudissent, ça les fait rire et moi... je ne dis rien , je ne cris pas, je me recroqueville sur moi même pour me protéger, je ne peux faire que ça, si je me plains, ils feront pire alors j'encaisse._

 _Et Tom, me diras-tu?  
Bah, il regarde ce qu'il se passe, il ne participe pas, d'un côté ça me rassure mais de l'autre il fait comme si rien ne se passait.  
Il me voit me faire humilier, taper dessus, rabaisser comme un déchet et il ne fait rien, alors que je l'appel à l'aide mentalement, je lui demande de me délivrer de ces monstres... Mais rien, il ne fait rien, il me regarde juste entrain limite de crever._

 _Pourtant, il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.  
Quand il m'a offert son coeur il y a presque 8 ans, j'en ai pris soin, parce qu'il est précieux à mes yeux mais lui...  
Il en a fait de la bouillie mon petit coeur.  
Il souffre, c'est comme si il m'avait enfoncé plein de couteaux, comme si il voulait me tuer, mais dis moi Tomi, comment je pourrais faire pour qu'il m'aime à nouveau?  
Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui tu sais, je veux redevenir son Engel, j'aimais qu'il m'appelle comme ça , ça me manque, tout me manque..._

 _Et pourquoi aujourd'hui il m'a dit que... Qu'il voulait que je saigne fort au point d'en crever? Il veut que je meurs hein?  
Et baiser, ça veut dire quoi ça? J'ai pas bien compris, c'est un bisou tu crois?_

 _Si tu savais comme j'ai peur Petit Tomi.  
Quand il fait noir je tremble, quand il y a de l'orage je cris, quand je vois tout ces gens qui me regardent méchamment ou avec... je ne sais pas, une lueur horrible dans leur yeux, je ne cris plus, je hurle mais dans ma tête, quand il y a maman, je ne sais plus respirer, et je revois toutes ces affreuses images quand elle m'enfonçait ses doigts en moi, et quand il y a Tom, j'ai très peur, j'ai des frissons partout, je veux m'éloigner de lui et en même temps courir me réfugier dans ses bras, pourquoi hein?  
Je comprends pas, j'ai peur de lui mais je l'aime, c'est vraiment bizarre mais il a la peau si douce et son odeur me rassure..._

 _Avant quand j'avais des crises, lui seul pouvait me calmer, mais c'était avant, il a peur de ce que je suis devenu, ça se voit dans ses yeux, même si il est méchant avec moi, je le vois que c'est parce que je lui fais peur... C'est horrible non? Ca voudrait dire alors que les gens dehors ont raison? Je suis un monstre?  
Mais je vois aussi autre chose: de la honte, oui il a honte de moi, si les gens savaient que je suis son frère , il perdrait tout, sa réputation , sa côte auprès des filles enfin... on dirait plutôt des grosses poufiasses avec des ballons à la places des seins, et leur jupe... enfin c'est comme ça que c'est censé s'appeler... bah si elles en mettaient pas ça reviendrait presque au même, je les aime pas elles sont encore plus méchantes avec moi, elles me traitent aussi de pédale et tout..._

 _Mais bon, j'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça, personne ne m'aime, personne ne s'occupe vraiment de moi, on peut dire que je suis seul, je sais me débrouiller mais j'ai quand même du mal, bah oui c'est dur quand même de tout se souvenir et tout..._

" **Bill va te préparer, on mange dans pas longtemps et après n'oublie pas que tu dois aller faire des courses pour l'anniversaire de Tom! Alors ne passe pas une heure dans la salle de bain sinon j'irai te chercher même si t'es à poil!"**

 _Pfff maman veut que je me prépare, j'ai pas envie d'aller faire ces courses de merde pour notre annif' à Tom et moi mais comme c'est demain...  
Il y aura une grande fête mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude je ferai la fête tout seul dans ma chambre cool non?_

 _Comme Tom ne veut pas que je lui fasse honte, on sait jamais je pourrais tout casser ou dire des bêtises, je suis très maladroit, alors... je n'ai pas le droit de descendre.  
Je vais aller me laver et me préparer à affronter tous ces regards pas beaux des gens dehors.  
J'aime vraiment pas sortir dehors, pourtant je suis un grand garçon, alors pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de courir me réfugier sous ma couette et pleurer comme un bébé?_

 _J'espère que ça ira et que je me perdrais pas. A ce soir mon Petit Tomi._

 _Bill K_

Maintenant direction salle de bain, je ne vais quand même pas sortir dans la rue alors que... je pue la mort!  
Et mon haleine? Digne de celle d'une momie pourrie...  
La douche m'attend youpi!  
Je me précipite vers la pièce, ouvre la porte, ah je vois que quelqu'un est passé avant moi, il y a de la buée cool je vais pouvoir traîner un peu quand même.

Je referme la porte doucement, m'apprête à enlever mes vêtements quand un bruit attire mon attention...  
Oh Gott, oh malheur, dîtes moi que je rêve!  
Tom... tout nu dans la douche!  
Wahou j'ai chaud, très chaud, beaucoup trop chaud là, hum l'eau qui coule sur son corps, qui descend sur son torse, qui suit passe ensuite son chemin sur son... sexe wahou mais il est tout gros!

Hum il a aussi de belle petites fesses toutes musclées, parfaites.  
Pourquoi mon boxer est tout déformé? Ca m'est encore jamais arrivé ça c'est grave?  
Pas paniquer, surtout pas paniquer, Tom ne doit pas savoir que je suis là, vite il faut que je me cacher.  
Hum... Derrière le panier à linge c'est parfait.

Bah heureusement que je suis parti il vient juste de sortir de la douche, qu'il est... beau!  
Oh non ça gonfle encore en bas, merde nan il est sortit du boxer!  
Et pourquoi j'ai une irrésistible envie de mettre ma main dedans?  
Vite Tom sors de cette salle de bain, ça me fait mal en plus!  
Ah enfin il est dehors , ça va qu'il m'a pas vu.

J'enlève vite mes vêtements et me précipite dans la cabine de douche, j'allume la douche, j'espère que ça couvrira les bruits.  
Mon sexe n'a pas dégonflé au contraire... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi gros, et ça... m'excite?!

Et comme si quelque chose d'invisible me poussait à le faire, mes mains se posent sur mon torse, et là je suis dans une sorte de bulle, mon envie prend le pouvoir, mes mains n'obeissent plus, j'ai mal, il faut que je me soulage, mon corps veut que je goûte au plaisir, une fois dans ma vie, alors je laisse mes mains faire.  
J'en ai tellement envie.

Mes mains parcourent timidement mon torse, redessine mes tétons, c'est agréable, la température de mon corps augmente un peu, j'aime cette sensation, je me sens bien, un peu gêné mais je tiens plus, mes mains continuent leur exploration, elles descendent encore, je m'imagine que ce sont les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qui me fait ça, la température augmente encore quand j'atteins lentement mon sexe, je le contourne, le torture, pour que le plaisir soit encore meilleur, je descends encore un peu , pour caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ma respiration s'accélère un peu, mon sexe me fait de plus en plus mal, je ne peux retenir un soupir.  
" **Hum"**

Cette sensation est vraiment étrange, j'aime ça, j'aime me caresser.  
Mes mains remontent jusqu'à atteindre l'objet que je convoite: ma virilité.  
Je la touche du bout des doigts, hum elle est toute dure, toute douce.  
Je l'encercle de ma main droite, l'autre continuera de se balader sur le reste de mon corps.  
Je commence mes vas et viens sur mon sexe, lentement, immédiatement, une vague de plaisir m'envahie, c'est bon.

" **Hum oui, ha, ha, oui. "**

Je ferme les yeux tellement le plaisir est déjà intense, c'est une nouvelle sensation, ma main gauche se balade, découvre mon corps, elle descend bas, très bas, pour finir sa course sur mes bourses, elle les titille, mes vas et viens deviennent plus vifs, je perds pied peu à peu.

" **Han oui, putain, c'est trop bon."**

Je n'ai plus le contrôle, mes gestes sont violents, rapides, secs, je ne gémis plus, je hurle, ma tête part dans tout les sens, je ne sais plus où je suis , mes jambes tremblent.  
Je suis obligé de me tenir au mur derrière moi.

" **HAN OUI C'EST TELLEMENT BON PUTAIN, HAN HAN!"**

Soudain je vois le visage de Tom, je m'imagine que ce sont ses mains qui me caressent.  
Je ne cherche plus à retenir mes cris, à hurler mon plaisir, mes vas et viens sont toujours plus rapides, toujours plus forts, encore meilleurs!

" **Han oui Tom! Tom! Encore! Plus vite!"**

Je ne sais plus ce que je raconte, ma tête tourne, mes jambes vont me lâcher, mon ventre se contracte et dans un dernier effort...

 **" HAN TOM ! "**

Une substance blanche sort du trou de mon sexe, du sperme il me semble mais pas le temps de réfléchir, que je m'écroule au sol, mon coeur bat trop vite, mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon!  
C'était magique, je le ferai plus souvent!  
Mais pourquoi j'ai hurlé le nom de mon frère? Pourquoi mon zizi est devenu tout dur quand je l'ai vu tout nu?

Pas le temps de me poser des questions je me relève et me lave.

Ellipse du midi

Pff ça y est le moment tant redouté est arrivé je dois aller faire les courses, maman m'a donné les sous et la liste.  
Bien sûr j'ai pas le droit de m'acheter quelque chose mais elle m'a pas donnée une heure précise pour rentrer , je vais en profiter pour voir les beaux vêtements et trouver un cadeau à Tom.

" **Aller file, et n'oublie pas! Je vais vérifier que tu as acheté ce qu'il faut!**

 **Oui maman."**

J'ouvre la porte, m'apprête à m'engouffrer dehors mais on me retient par le bras... Tom  
Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille:

" **Alors tapette, on jouit trop fort sous la douche?"**


	6. Chapitre six

Catastrophe! Il... il m'a entendu?! J'aurais dû faire attention mais j'y peux rien! C'était si bon! Pas repenser pas repenser, oups... couchée bêbête en bas là!  
Il resserre son emprise sur mon bras. Il me fait mal là.

 **"Oh oui tu n'es vraiment pas discret, en plus tu gémis comme une chienne, hum c'était presque jouissif, je dis bien presque parce que quand t'as crié mon nom, ça m'a tellement dégoûté que j'avais envie de venir te rejoindre et faire passer l'envie de te branler en pensant à moi, tu n'es qu'un monstre, une tapette, je te déteste t'entends? Je te déteste!  
A ce soir, enfin peut-être."**

Et il relâche mon bras, puis referme la porte. Moi? je reste planté là, devant cette porte, chaque mot résonne dans ma tête, je te déteste je n'arrive pas à le supporter, c'est trop dur, je m'en doutais mais qu'il me le dise comme ça me fait mal, comme si ça lui faisait rien...  
Je sens des larmes couler, non je veux pas! Je veux pas pleurer! Pourquoi ça ne fait plus comme avant? Pourquoi ses paroles font autant saigner mon petit coeur ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'insulte, mais j'en ai marre, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me fait du mal?  
Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis plus normal, c'est pas non plus de ma faute si papa est au ciel si?

Papa, tu me manques tellement! Reviens, j'en peux plus, je suis pas assez fort pour affronter tous ces regards, toutes ces moqueries, que Tomi ne m'aime plus , que tu ne sois plus là pour me faire rire, et maman... elle , tu l'aimerais plus si tu voyais comment elle me traite! Personne ne m'aime...

Je suis toujours sur le perron, je n'ai pas bougé, mes jambes veulent pas. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, je n'ai pas de sanglots, mes larmes étaient silencieuses, comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende.  
Mon maquillage a dû couler, pffff je vais devoir rentrer pour nettoyer tout ça fichues larmes, vous pouviez pas rester dans mes yeux?  
Je remonte vite dans la salle de bain, j'ai pas envie qu'on voit que mon maquillage a coulé, on va dire que je ressemble à un panda. C'est pas vrai d'abord!  
J'entre dans cette pièce et le résultat... Oui bah on dirait... un con même pas capable de se défendre face à son frère.

Je prends mon démaquillant pour réparer les dégâts dus à mes pleurs.  
Fini! Cette fois je m'en vais, je prends tout ce don j'ai besoin et c'est parti.  
Une fois dehors je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage.  
Je n'aime vraiment pas aller dehors, je fais des crises bizarres, et puis les gens au lieu de m'aider, bah ils regardent ce qu'il se passe, ça doit les faire rire, ahahah, oui c'est vrai c'est très drôle ahaha, ben pas pour moi, déjà que je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde... Enfin j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Je parle, je parle, oui enfin à moi même, et je ne remarque même pas que je suis arrivé à mon arrêt de bus.  
Il arrive dans... 20 minutes, eh bien j'ai le temps d'attendre, super.  
Il me reste plus qu'à regarder la liste de courses... Mein Gott il y en a beaucoup trop! J'ai que deux bras moi!  
A moins qu'un troisième bras pousse de je ne sais où , je suis dans le caca!  
Jamais je ne pourrai porter tout ça!  
Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire: improvisation à la Bill.  
Ca passe ou ça casse.

Ah mon bus arrive, chouette, j'en avais marre d'attendre. Je monte dedans , quand le chauffeur me voit il me fait un sourire... comme me fait ma mère quand elle me tripote, berk, mais quand je lui présente ma carte d'handicapé , son horrible sourire se transforme en un regard méchant, remplit de dégoût.

" **PD va."**

J'ai entendu, mais je ne dis rien, j'ai l'habitude et de toute façon je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.  
Je vais pour m'asseoir mais je vois tous ces gens qui me dévisagent, j'avance, ils chuchotent sur mon passage.  
Je ressemble tant à un débile mental que ça ou bien c'est mon look qui leur plaît pas? Si ils se voyaient.  
Y a une grand-mère avec une grosse verrue sur le nez, et y en a un qui a dû oublier de se coiffer pourtant on les regarde pas eux!  
Finalement je vais vers le fond du bus et leur tourne le dos comme ils me voient plus et moi non plus.

Je descends, pour arriver près du centre commercial.  
Il y a beaucoup de monde, pas paniquer, surtout pas paniquer... Trop tard je panique.  
Aller, calme Billou, c'est juste des courses...  
Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et ressors cette fiche liste de 3km de long...  
Alors il me faut:  
 _-Vodka  
-Whisky  
-Passoa  
-Bière  
-Vin  
-Téquila  
-Rhum  
-Jus de fruits  
-Coca  
-Grenadine  
-Eau minérale  
-Chips  
-Fromage  
-Pizzas  
-Viandes et poissons pour grillades  
-Nappes  
-Gobelets  
-Assiettes en carton  
-Nappes_

La plupart des boissons je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, mais comment je vais faire pour tout porter?  
D'abord il me faut un caddie, il faut aussi que j'achète un cadeau à Tom mais pas ici et surtout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire?  
Je vais aller voir mon père aussi, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé.  
Mais pour l'instant, je m'occupe de remplir ce caddie qui a beaucoup de mal à avancer. Nullard va!  
Alors ben je vais commencer par les boissons aux noms que je connais pas, mais je pense que ce sont des boissons bizarres, je n'aime pas dire alcool, ce nom est moche et puis ça porte mal son nom! Quand on en boit, et ben on fait des trucs vraiment pas nets, c'est vrai ils ne se comportent plus normalement, et ça me fait peur, je repense à ce garçon qui était avec Tom hier... Yourk!

J'ai tout trouvé ce qu'il fallait et il y a beaucoup trop de choses, je suis sûr qu'on avait pas besoin de tout ça.  
Oh non je commence à me sentir mal, je transpire, mon corps tremble légèrement, des nausées me prennent, mon coeur cogne très fort contre ma poitrine, reste reste , j'ai besoin de toi moi!  
J'ai peur, il faut que je sorte d'ici, ma tête tourne beaucoup trop vite, mes jambes ne vont pas me supporter longtemps.

Je suis là dans un magasin en plein de milieu, les gens me regardent, certains paniquent, d'autres se moquent de moi, et le reste ne voient même pas que je suis entrain de faire une crise...  
Mais personne ne m'aide, je suis pas contagieux hein! Au lieu de rien faire bougez-vous! La peur prend le dessus, je ne sais presque plus respirer, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, Tom.  
Mais si je l'appelle il risque de pas être content. Je ne lui téléphone que quand j'ai un méga problème.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, les gens continuent de me regarder.  
Quoi? Ils veulent ma photo? Et cette crise qui ne passe toujours pas!  
Tant pis je l'appelle, lui seul peut m'aider même si il ne m'aime pas, quand je suis malade comme ça , il m'aide à me calmer, pourquoi il fait ça? Je ne sais pas. Mais bon il faut qu'il vienne me chercher.  
Je sors tant bien que mal mon portable, mes mains tremblent sont encore tremblantes. Une fois attrapé, je compose le numéro.  
Une sonnerie, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq et... Répondeur.

Je panique encore plus qu'avant, mes jambes me lâchent, faut que j'aille m'asseoir.  
Je reprends mon caddie et avec le peu de forces qu'ils me reste je vais m'asseoir, quelques personnes me regardent encore mais la plupart ne font plus attention à moi.  
Je suis assis, j'essaye de penser à quelque chose de joyeux, je m'imagine Tom venir me chercher, pour me calmer, être dans ses bras m'apaise, c'est le meilleur remède qui puisse exister, les bras de mon frère, son odeur, il n'y a que dans ces moments là qu'il est gentil et que j'ai l'impression de redevenir quelqu'un de normal.

Je me calme petit à petit, j'ai un peu moins de tremblement mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est fini, pour ça je vais me dépêcher.  
Je décide donc de me lever pour aller payer mes courses.  
Il reste aussi le cadeau de Tom et les fleurs pour papa.  
J'ai besoin de mon confier à lui, comme à Tomi, mon Journal.  
J'arrive à la caisse. C'est une fille qui va me faire payer mes achats. Elle est rousse, des yeux marrons très clairs, des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues, ni grosse, ni maigre, des seins pas trop gros. Elle a pas l'air très vieille. Mais à cause de maman j'aime pas les filles, elles sont très méchantes, comme maman.

Je déposes toutes mes affaires sur le tapis roulant, et à la vue de toutes ces bouteilles, elle fait une drôle de tête. Ben quoi, c'est maman qui a voulu pas moi! Je ne fais qu'obéir!  
M'enfin bon elle ne dit rien donc ça va.

" **Alors jeune fille, personne n'est avec toi? Tu devrais faire attention! "**

J'aurais dû me taire.

 **"Je ... je suis pas une fille, mais un garçon.**

 **Oh pardon, je suis désolée, mais tu ressembles tellement à une fille que je n'ai pas su faire la différence.**

 **J'ai l'habitude, mais je suis bien un garçon.**

 **Je n'en doute pas . Mais dis moi beau gosse, tu as une petite copine?"**

Je rougis. J'aime pas ses questions, je me ressens mal. Va falloir que je sorte vite.

" **N...non , mais je dois rentrer, je me sens pas bien.**

 **Quoi? Je te donne la gerbe c'est ça, je ne suis pas assez bonne pour toi? J'ai envie de cul tu peux comprendre ça non? Je suis en manque merde!"**

Euh? elle se sens pas bien? Quelques clients et caissiers nous regardent vraiment bizarrement, elle a crié très fort, et j'ai vraiment rien compris à vrai dire je ne l'ai même pas écouté, je veux juste sortir...

" **Je dois rentrer chez moi, si je pouvais payer ça serait mieux.**

 **Hum oui et pardon de m'être emportée comme ça, ça fera 125 euros s'il te plaît. Et quelqu'un va venir te chercher ou tu vas repartir seul avec tout ça?**

 **Je rentre seul mais je saurai me débrouiller. Merci quand même.**

 **Très bien et si tu veux qu'on se revoit pour faire plus ample connaissance si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."**

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, berk elle me dégoûte.

" **Non merci, je n'aime pas les filles, elles sont méchantes, dégoûtantes et elles me font peur!"**

Oula vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle a pas dû être contente la madame. Pourquoi les gens sont tous retournés vers moi?  
Okay j'ai dû parler trop fort.  
Je sors vite du magasin la tête baissée et rouge de honte.

Maintenant que je suis sorti de cet enfer, j'ai deux problèmes: Comment je vais porter tout ça ? Et je me sens toujours pas bien.  
Quelle galère, il n'y a qu'à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent...  
Je vais essayer de rappeler Tom, on ne sait jamais. Pffff je rêve trop. Il n'a qu'une envie qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, que je me fasse insulter ou taper dessus.  
Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien non?  
Ca sonne pourvu qu'il réponde!

 **" Allo? "**

Cette voix... Mon coeur s'accélère rien qu'en l'entendant.

 **" Tom!**

 **Ah c'est toi ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu m'appelles?"**

Il me rejette pas, c'est peut-être bon signe.

 **" J'ai été faire les courses comme maman m'a demandé mais j'ai trop de sachets je n'arrive pas à tout porter. Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît?**

 **Eh je n'ais pas que ça à faire! Débrouille toi un peu!"**

Oula, ma crise reprend vraiment là , merde je me sens mal, vraiment très mal ,c'est pire que tout à l'heure.

 **" Tom s'il te plaît, viens me chercher, ça recommence, je fais une grosse crise, aide moi!**

 **T'es au centre à Magdeburg?**

 **Oui, dépêche toi s'il te plaît, j'ai peur.**

 **Oui bah oui bah j'arrive!**

 **Merci. "**

Il raccroche, pourvu qu'il aille vite!  
J'ai peur, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à respirer, tout tourne autour de moi, je tombe à genoux, mon corps ne veut plus que je sois debout, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et me balance d'avant en arrière.  
Je ne contrôle plus rien. Pourquoi? Hein? pourquoi moi? J'ai pas été assez puni comme ça? Non bien sûr, mon père est parti par ma faute , c'est de ma faute aussi si je suis gogole et que tout le monde me déteste.

Je cris, parce que j'en ai marre, parce que je suis con et que tout le monde se moque de moi! Tomi viens vite je t'en supplie, aide moi!  
je ne cris plus, je hurle carrément, de rage, de dégoût pour moi, pour ce que je suis, oui j'ai honte de moi, j'en ai marre d'être pas normal, pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux!

Tout le monde doit me regarder, tant pis.  
Je les entends chuchoter, autour de moi, je distingue des rires aussi, riez riez tant que vous voulez, mais quand ça vous arrivera à vous là c'est moi qui rigolerai!  
Pfff je suis vraiment un attardé mental, je peux rien y faire, je veux changer, mais c'est pas possible.  
je serai toujours enfermé dans un corps de grand avec l'esprit d'un enfant...

je tremble encore, j'ai envie de vomir tellement j'ai mal , les voix se font de plus en plus fortes, arrêtez!  
Je deviens fou, j'ai peur! pitié, achevez moi! j'en peux plus, j'abandonne.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et relève la tête... Tom  
Est-ce qu'il va me gronder parce que je l'ai appeler?  
Non je ne veux pas qu'il me tape! Je mets mes mains devant mon visage pour me protéger, j'ai peur de sa réaction.  
Mes pleurs redoublent, mon coeur fait boom boom très fort, ça fait mal, je respire difficilement.  
J'ai trop peur qu'il me fasse bobo, encore.

 **" Me tape pas s'il te plaît, pardon, pardon, je le fais pas exprès d'être malade, promis, je...**

 **Chut calme toi maintenant, tu vois bien que je suis là, que je suis venu te chercher non?"**

Il s'abaisse pour être à mon niveau et me prend dans ses bras. Je sursaute à son contact. Je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. C'est ... étrange.  
Je resserre son étreinte, ma tête va trouver refuge dans son cou. Son odeur m'apaise, je profite un maximum de ce doux contact parce que je sais qu'une fois à la maison, il redeviendra méchant.  
Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux juste que Tom reste gentil. Comme il l'était avant.  
Voyant que je me suis calmé, il se desserre de mes bras.  
Non s'il te plaît, pas rentrer, pas encore!  
Je m'accroche à son T-shirt de toutes mes forces pour ne pas qu'il parte.

" **Pas maintenant Tom, je peux pas.**

 **Bill... Il faut rentrer à la maison. Aller viens.**

 **Non je veux pas rentrer, tu vas redevenir méchant et me dire de vilains mots ou faire comme si je n'existe pas! Je le sais!**

 **Bill... Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu m'as supplié de venir te chercher alors que j'allais faire autre chose avec mes amis! J'ai tout annulé pour toi parce que tu te sentais pas bien! Maintenant que je suis là que tu vas mieux, tu vas m'obéir et me suivre! En plus tout le monde nous regarde là tu crois pas que tu t'es assez donné en spectacle comme ça?**

 **Laisse moi! Laisse moi! Dégage t'es trop méchant! T'es plus mon frère! Rends moi mon vrai frère! Il est gentil lui! Toi t'es qu'un con! Je t'aime plus!"**

Je me relève violemment et le pousse, il tombe par terre tellement il a été surpris par mon geste bien fait pour lui.  
Je cours, je cours le plus vite possible pour pas qu'il me rattrape.

" **Reviens ici! Bill t'as intérêt à ramener ton cul ici maintenant ou tu auras de gros problèmes! "**

Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça oh non jamais je n'aurais dû, mais je veux juste qu'il redevienne normal...  
Je ne sais pas où je vais ... Ca serai con que je me perde.  
Sans trop savoir comment j'ai fait, je suis devant ma porte, peut-être que j'ai des super pouvoirs comme Superman? Heu... Non j'ai pas assez de muscles pour ça bref je rentre rapidement chez moi pour prendre une veste plus chaude. Je vais voir papa maintenant, alors je me dépêche de re sortir et me dirige vers le cimetière mais avant, je passe acheter des... je sais plus le nom ...les fleurs des morts.

Ah j'arrive devant le fleuriste. Je rentre dans la boutique, elle est pas très grande, il y a de la peinture violette avec quelques tableaux. Différentes odeurs de fleurs se mélangent, c'est assez agréable. J'aime bien cette ambiance, je ne ferai pas de crises ici, non non non.  
Je repense à Tom, je l'ai laissé tout seul, mais il a été trop vilain! Il voulait qu'on rentre à la maison, mais j'ai tellement peur chez moi...

 **"Bonjour mada... euh monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?"**

Oh mon Dieu, mais elle m'a fait peur celle là! Elle veut me faire mourir ou quoi? Je tiens mon coeur entre ma main, j'ai vraiment eu la trouille! Je me suis cru un instant dans un film d'horreur qui fait peur et où il y a plein de sang beurk je fais une grimace bizarre en y pensant.

 **" Euh... Tout va bien vous avez l'air... malade ?"**

Ben vas-y dis tout de suite que je suis un cadavre ambulant!

 **" Oui oui Madame tout va bien, merci. "**

Pitié, faîtes qu'elle soit normale celle là! Pas comme l'autre!

" **Vous voulez quelque chose peut-être?**

 **Oui des... eu des chrys...**

 **Pardon j'ai pas compris? "**

J'arrive pas à prononcer ce mot! Pourtant dans ma tête j'y arrive! Pourquoi ça veut pas sortir?

" **Des... des chrys... Rah j'arrive pas à le dire! Des fleurs pour les morts! "**

Je suis rouge et mort de honte. Pourquoi moi hein?

" **Ah des chrysanthèmes?**

 **Oui...**

 **Eh il ne faut pas avoir honte ! C'est pas grave vous savez? Et puis c'est un mot difficile à prononcer mais il y en a tellement, faut pas te prendre la tête avec ça!**

 **Merci beaucoup."**

Je lui souris, elle est gentille , pas comme l'autre folle dingo.

" **Mais de rien, je vais vous chercher les fleurs. Je reviens. Tenez jeune homme!**

 **Merci... C'est combien?**

 **Oh pour vous ça sera rien du tout. Perdre quelqu'un est déjà très dur alors si il faut en plus payer des fleurs hors de prix pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais... ça ne vaut pas le coup et puis je vous aime bien.**

 **Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci beaucoup madame!**

 **Vous êtes très poli, c'est devenu tellement rare de nos jours! Vous vous appelez...?**

 **B... Bill.**

 **Eh bien Bill ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer! A bientôt!**

 **Au revoir.**

Elle est... bizarre, elle s'est pas moqué de moi, elle m'a pas dit de mots méchants...  
Après être sorti de la boutique, je me dirige vers le cimetière.  
Je traverse les rues d'un pas lent. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Les gens pleurent tout le temps, c'est trop triste. Toutes ces personnes sont parties au ciel? C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sourient plus? Comme moi?  
J'y suis. Rien a changé. J'entre et traverse les différentes allées de pierres. C'est toujours aussi moche ici, il y a quelques personnes, un chapeau sur la tête, ridicule, une paire de lunettes de soleil alors qu'il ne fait même pas beau. Ils sont habillés tout en noir, la couleur de ce lieu. C'est calme, ça change de la maison, il y a toujours du bruit, parce que maman et Tom me crient toujours dessus.

J'arrive à l'endroit où ils ont mis papa sous la terre 8 ans plus tôt. Je pose les fleurs sur sa tombe et m'y assois.

 **" Salut papa comment ça va? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire... Mais là je vais me rattraper parce que j'ai trop de chose à te dire. T'as le temps de m'écouter?  
Il fait quel temps là haut? Tu t'amuses bien? Ici il fait moche, et depuis que t'es parti il fait toujours moche dans mon coeur... C'est dur tu sais?  
Demain je vais avoir 18 ans, je suis grand hein? j'aurai voulu que tu sois là à mon anniversaire, parce que depuis que tu es plus avec nous, plus rien n'est pareil, tous mes anniversaires je les passe dans ma chambre, maman et Tom sont pas gentils avec moi. Ils me crient toujours dessus parce que je suis devenu gogole mais pleure pas papa c'est pas de ta faute ça doit sûrement être de la mienne, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal pour que je sois puni comme ça."**

Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes, non pas couler! Vilaines larmes! Méchantes! Pas belles!

 **" Pardon papa , mais tu me manques trop! C'est... c'est trop dur de ne pas être comme tout le monde! Plus personne m'aime! Tout le monde se moque de moi alors que c'est pas drôle! Et Tom... Mon grand frère tu te rappelles comme il me protégeait tout le temps avant? Comme il m'aimait? Il a tellement changé lui aussi, il ne m'aide plus, il préfère se moquer de moi ou me regarder me faire taper dessus!  
Pourtant moi je n'hésiterais pas à me faire taper pour le protéger, parce que je l'aime beaucoup très fort.  
Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une horrible crise j'ai eu tellement peur! Je suis nul je suis même pas capable de faire des courses tout seul, j'ai dû appeler Tom, il est venu j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras! Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait mais quand il a dit qu'on devait rentrer ça m'a effrayé alors je me suis sauvé, je l'ai laissé avec les courses je vais me faire gronder j'en suis sûr. Tout me manque chez lui, c'est dur de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir lui faire un petit bisou ou un câlin et toi aussi tu me manques! Mais pourquoi tu m'aides pas hein? Pourquoi? J'en ai marre, tu entends? Marre! "**

Je cris, je cogne contre la pierre, je pleure comme les autres, je pleure de rage ça me fait du bien mais c'est fatiguant. Je m'allonge contre cette pierre froide où mon père dort pas loin en dessous de moi.  
Ma colère sort, j'en ai besoin.  
Mes sanglots sont fort, je ne contrôle rien tant pis, puis c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille , bouh il fait froid! Qui c'est qui a ouvert la fenêtre? Et mais... je suis pas dans ma chambre! Mais dans ce maudit cimetière. J'ai fait dodo, un moment, j'espère pas trop longtemps, j'ai toujours pas le cadeau pour Tom.  
Je me lève pour regarder l'heure... oh ben j'ai fais une bonne sieste. Je me dépêche de sortir de cet endroit pas beau et triste sans oublier de dire au revoir à papa.  
Je marche dans les différentes rues. J'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi.  
J'arrive dans le centre ville... qui est riquiqui mais j'ai la flemme de retourner à Magdeburg. C'est trop loin, je risquerais de faire des mauvaises rencontres ou une autre crise...  
J'essaye de ne plus penser à ça et me concentre sur ce que je vais lui acheter...  
Je déambule devant les vitrines. Les habits sont magnifiques, il y en a tout plein qui me plaisent ou d'autres qui pourraient plaire à Tom mais... c'est beaucoup d'argent et je n'ai pas les sousous alors je peux oublier. Sniff c'est dur...

Je continue ma balade et entre dans une boutique au hasard. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements qu'ils vendent donc ça sera pas trop cher enfin je ne connais pas bien la valeur de l'argent mais bon je m'en sors comme je peux. Je regarde combien j'ai... Hum 30 euros! Je suis riche non?  
Bon ben c'est parti pour mon petit tour!  
Je me faufile dans les différentes allées qui ne sont pas nombreuses. C'est vraiment minuscule ici. Il y a un peu de tout je trouverai peut-être quelque chose.  
L'ambiance est chaleureuse, il y a pas trop de monde et je suis content de voir qu'ils ne font pas trop attention à moi. Je farfouille un peu partout mais sans résultats jusqu'à maintenant.  
J'ai pas trop d'idées, il est trop difficile!  
Puis quoique je lui achète, ça lui plaît jamais.  
Mais j'ai trop envie de lui faire plaisir. Je l'aime quand même mon frère. Le voir sourire serait pour moi le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire.  
Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il ne me sourit plus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Soit il m'ignore, soit il me crie dessus. Et plus rarement, il me frappe.

Pfff ça fait un moment que je suis là et je trouve rien! Raa ça m'énerve! En plus il est tard je crois. Si ça continu comme ça je vais lui acheter n'importe quoi voir rien du tout.  
De toute façon il ne m'offrira rien lui.  
J'allais partir mais un objet attire mon attention. Je m'approche et l'observe attentivement... Whahou c'est super beau! Han j'adore! C'est simple, et toujours utile pour n'importe quoi. Le cadeau parfait!  
Je le prends et me dirige vers la caisse. Cette fois c'est un homme qui va me faire payer mon achat.

" **Bonsoir! 15 euros s'il vous plaît.**

 **Vous avez du truc pour emballer les cadeaux ?**

 **Oui c'est pour une occasion particulière?**

 **Oui c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon frère jumeau! On va avoir 18 ans!**

 **Super... Tenez!**

 **Merci au revoir! "**

Je sors du magasin, le vendeur m'a regardé comme si j'étais un martien... Merci je suis pas encore tout vert et avec des antennes sur la tête si? Bref je regarde l'heure: 19h30 oh non! Il est vraiment tard! Je vais me faire assassiner. J'ai pas préparé à manger pour Tom ni maman! Je veux pas rentrer! N'ai peur!  
Mais en même temps, dormir dehors, dans le noir, dans le froid, avec des gens qui pourraient me tuer ou pire me faire des trucs... Non non non j'ai pas envie de faire l'expérience, alors je fais quoi?  
Non parce que vu la tronche de cake des passants je dois avoir l'air débile... Ah c'est vrai je suis débile...  
Bon je... Je me cache! Pourquoi? Il y a des potes de Tom! Bark qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches et qu'est-ce qu'il sentent le pas propre!  
Je cours vite fait et me cache... derrière une poubelle... Vous moquez pas j'ai eu peur! J'espère que Tom est avec eux comme ça je pourrai quand même rentrer à la maison.

Mais non il n'est pas avec eux... Je me sens... bizarre, ça me fait toujours drôle de voir des gens ensemble, ils s'amusent, rigolent, font des choses ensemble alors que moi... Moi je suis tout seul caché derrière une poubelle puante!  
Je suis... nul sur ce coup. Ah ils sont partis, je rentre chez moi tête baissée. Pas envie.  
Des amoureux, deux hommes se font des bisous à côté de moi. Ils sont beaux, ma bite se réveille... Quoi?! je deviens tout dur quand je vois des garçons ensemble ça veux dire quoi?  
Eh mais ils font des bisous comme Tom et moi avant... Je souris tristement. J'aimerai en refaire mais juste avec lui. Ca me manque ses petits ou gros bisous.

Il fait presque complètement noir là et il n'y a pas de lumière. Tomi j'ai peur je veux rentrer à ma maison et me cacher sous ma couette chaude et sucer mon pouce! Hum non peut être pas non plus, c'est pour les bébés!  
En plus il fait très froid là! Pour rentrer plus vite dans ma maison je cours vite très vite!  
Ma maison est en vue, super je suis en un seul morceau pour l'instant vive Billou! Je suis le meilleur!  
Mais... Je risque d'être coupé en petits morceau par Tom et maman. Je veux pas les voir...

J'allais mettre ma clé dans la serrure mais la porte s'ouvre sur... Tom. Olalalalala Je suis pétrifié. Il est là devant moi, j'ose même pas le regarder en face.

 **" Rentre. "**

Il a pas l'air content du tout, oh non pas du tout content. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver encore?  
Je fais ce qu'il dit, j'ai pas envie qu'il me dispute, je veux pas me faire taper non plus.

 **" Où étais-tu? "**

Je relève la tête vite, pourquoi il me demande ça? D'habitude il est content si je me perds ou si on me frappe.

 **" Pourquoi... cette question? Tu n'es pas content que je rentre tard? Mais je vais te décevoir, parce qu'on m'a pas frappé ni mal parlé!**

 **Tais toi! Tu m'as laissé tout seul comme un con au centre commercial sans me dire où tu allais!**

 **Désolé... J'avais juste eu peur que tu me gronde parce que j'étais malade et parce que je t'ai crié dessus après. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver pardon ! "**

Je recommence à trembler, non pas encore une crise, pitié non! Je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille!

 **" Nan mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu m'as fais peur espèce d'abruti! T'entends j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose! Ne me refais plus jamais ça! "**

Et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe il se jette sur moi pour... me serrer très fort dans ses bras. Lui aussi tremble. Pourquoi? Je suis vraiment surpris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je n'ose pas bouger. J'en ai même fait tomber mon cadeau.  
Je finis par me re saisir quelques secondes plus tard et finalement je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque.  
J'ai peur... Peur qu'il me rejette et me dise que je le dégoûte il a dû sentir ma crainte car il resserre sa prise sur moi. Je me sens bien là, protégé dans les bras de mon grand frère. J'ai tout plein de frissons, mais c'est pas désagréable, je respire a fond son odeur je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est trop bon et tellement rare.  
J'ai aussi envie de lui faire des bisous mais je veux pas qu'il se mette en colère, c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'il me prenne comme ça dans ses bras. Je lui ai fais très peur alors? Je le serre comme un malade dans mes bras il doit plus savoir respirer alors je le serre moins fort. C'est comme ça que notre gros câlin se termine. Je suis triste j'en veux encore! On se regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont vraiment très beau mais j'aime pas qu'il me fixe comme ça. J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu c'est obligé. Pourtant j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ça te rendes content! Je veux pas qu'il soit méchant mais non il se contente de me dire:

 **" Plus jamais, Bill , ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur! "**

Et il me refait un câlin, hum jamais je m'en lasserais, il est si gentil dans ces moments là, je me sens ... normal quand c'est ça j'ai trop envie de lui faire un bisou j'essaye? J'essaye pas? Aller je me lance.  
Je redresse la tête et lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce, je me sens rougir.  
Il paraît surpris. Il me regarde dans les yeux, il me tient toujours par la taille et moi par le cou. Ses yeux sont si différents par rapport à avant... J'y vois de la tristesse, et il... Il pleure?! Pourquoi?

Il s'en aperçoit et se dégage de notre étreinte pour monter très vite dans sa chambre. Je ne comprends rien...  
Je me décide à me bouger , faudrait déjà que je ramasse mon sachet et vais prendre une douche rapidement j'ai faim moi!  
Après cette douche éclair, je redescends m'empiffrer de n'importe quoi, j'éteints toutes les lumières et remonte dans ma chambre. J'ai peur pour Tom, pourquoi il pleurait? J'ai envie d'aller le voir, je l'entends renifler dans sa chambre mais j'ai pas envie de le déranger, j'ai pas envie qu'il me rembarre ou qu'il me dise que c'est de ma faute qu'il pleure...

Je vais alors dans la salle de bain. J'ai oublié de me brosser les dents. Je veux pas qu'elles soient toutes pourries alors...  
Tiens, j'ai pas vu maman ce soir... Bizarre, mais au moins elle me dira rien de méchant pour ce soir.  
Je pense encore à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment rien compris. Tom qui voulait me punir mais au lieu de ça il me prend dans ses bras et fond en larmes...  
C'est sur ces questions bizarres que je pars au pays des rêves avec une seule image en tête: Tom en larmes.


	7. Chapitre sept

**P.O.V inconnu**

" **Hihi tu m'attraperas jamais nanèreuh!**

 **Han! Tu m'as tiré la langue attends un peu toi!**

 **Pff t'es trop nul tu m'auras pas !**

 **Dans tes rêves! Je cours plus vite que toi d'abord!**

 **Oui mais je suis le plus intelligent!**

 **Ah oui? Je suis où alors?**

 **Nan te cache pas tu sais que ça me fait peur!**

 **Pourquoi parce que je te fais à chaque fois: BOUH!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Je t'ai eu je t'ai eu c'est moi le plus fort heu!**

 **C'est pas juste t'as... triché! Je vais le dire à maman! MAMAN!**

 **Oui mon poussin? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives pourquoi tu pleures?**

 **Il... il a triché il m'a fait peur!**

 **Hey! C'est pas vrai d'abord j'ai pas triché!**

Maman: **Rooo mais calmez vous un peu n'oubliez pas qu'on est pas chez nous ! On va pas trop tarder à manger mais vous n'avez cas sortir dans le jardin! Et mettez quelque chose hein! Et n'abîmez pas les légumes ou les plantes comme la dernière fois!**

 **Oui maman!"**

Dans le jardin

" **On joue à chat?**

 **Engel... On a passé l'âge pour ça non?**

 **Rooo Tomi s'il te plaît!**

 **C'est toi le chat!"**

Ellipse de quelques minutes

" **Engel? Tu te souviens de... la dernière fois qu'on a été dehors?**

 **Comment je pourrais oublier ça?**

 **Et... tu as aimé?**

 **Oui bien sûr! Hum pardon et... et toi?**

 **J'ai... J'ai très envie de recommencer c'était vraiment très bon et doux!**

 **Alors viens, je t'aime très fort Tomi tu le sais?**

 **Moi aussi, plus que toute la Terre entière!"**

Dans la voiture

La voiture roule vite je trouve, trop vite, pourquoi?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Papa vient de griller un feu rouge, maman est dans une autre planète je crois.  
J'ai peur...  
Je regarde autour de moi, tout le paysage défile trop vite à mes yeux, et Lui? Il dort sa bouille est trop chou, je l'aime mais je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose il faut que je Le protège. Je me détache, fais de même avec sa ceinture pour me rattacher avec lui et je le prends très fort dans mes bras, je tremble de peur.

Soudain, la voiture dévie, Il se réveille brusquement, il est terrorisé, moi aussi, je le serre encore plus fort.

 **" Accrochez vous les enfants!"**

Une lumière m'aveugle, j'entends crier mais je sens que la ceinture ne tient pas je suis tiré en arrière et Le lâche.

" **Ah Engel me lâche pas!"**

Je me débat, je hurle! Et cette lumière!

" **Tom... Tom. Réveille toi! "**

 **P.O.V Bill**

J'essaye de réveiller Tom, mais c'est dur! Il crie beaucoup, se tord dans tous les sens!  
Ca fait vraiment tout drôle de le voir comme ça, il doit faire un mauvais rêve, mais je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.  
Il a chaud, il transpire beaucoup, on dirait qu'il a de la fièvre... Il est peut-être malade?  
Il crie de plus en plus fort, je dois faire quoi moi?

 **" Engel me laisse pas, m'abandonne pas..."**

Engel... C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait... Avant... Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix... Il pleure encore?

" **Je suis là Tom, je suis là , je ne t'abandonne pas."**

Je suis perdu, mais complètement , il n'a jamais été comme ça , ah ça non à moins que je n'ai jamais entendu mais il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi alors ... J'ai peur de le réveiller je veux pas qu'il me rejette mais si je le fais pas, il risque de tomber de son lit et de se faire très très mal à la tête et ... comme c'est comme ça que je suis devenu con je veux pas que ça lui arrive.

" **Pourquoi? Hein pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as tant changé?"**

Je n'ai pas changé Tomi... Je suis toujours le même dans mon coeur mais ça tu le vois pas, tu vois juste que je ne parle plus de la même manière, pourtant j'ai rien oublié de nos promesses, toi si alors ça serait plutôt à moi de dire " pourquoi ".  
Oula il va tomber de son lit , je le rattrape juste à temps mais on atterris quand même par terre lui sur moi et moi... en dessous hum ça le fait pas cette position, il se réveille en plus très brusquement , il tremble encore sûrement à cause de son rêve.  
Il a l'air bien pommé aussi, oups il me regarde tout bizarre je ne sais pas si il a remarqué la position très... euh pas normale pour deux frères non?

Je n'aurais pas dû venir, j'ai vraiment trop la trouille qu'il se fâche. Sa respiration est toujours forte et saccadée.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai envie de partir mais en même temps je suis bien là, bizarre non?

" **Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"**

Son ton se veut dur et méchant mais quelque chose a changé, je ne comprends pas quoi.  
Mais il me rejette quand même ça fait mal.

" **Je euh... J'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais entendu du bruit venant de ta chambre, j'ai été voir et tu transpirais, tu criais ... J'ai eu peur c'est tout. Mais je vois que je te déranges hein, pardon promis je te laisse tranquille... Je retourne dans ma chambre! Bonne nuit!**

 **Mais att..**

 **Non c'est bon j'ai compris, je m'en vais. Laisse moi passer !"**

Je le pousse un peu brusquement et sors en courant de cette pièce. Je le savais que j'aurai pas dû venir mais non il fallait quand même que je l'aide alors que si ça avait été moi je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait rien fait du tout!  
Mais bon j'ai pas dû avoir l'air débile en partant comme ça sans lui avoir laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait...  
Il a essayé de me parler mais j'ai eu trop peur, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a dit hier matin, et j'ai eu peur, peur qu'il recommence à me détruire mon coeur.  
Même si il m'a fait des câlins, je suis sûr qu'il recommencera à m'ignorer quand je me lèverais...  
D'ailleurs pourquoi il a été si doux avec moi? Ca faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas agit comme ça avec moi.

Bon c'est pas que j'ai froid mais... J'ai froid. Je suis toujours dans le couloir, j'abuse un peu.  
Je retourne sous ma couette bien chaude mais j'étais mieux sous Tom.  
Mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens en pensant à lui, je l'ai laissé seul...Alors qu'il voulait peut-être de l'aide?  
Pfff non Bill comme tu l'as dit avant, tu te fais des idées... Tom ne m'aime plus, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas dit ces mots : " Je t'aime ".  
Je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste. On dirait juste qu'il se fiche de mon existence.  
Il me trouve répugnant, il me le dit souvent mais quand il m'a pris dans ses bras hier, je l'ai ressenti. Il était aussi très gêné alors que moi... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais.

Mon coeur se serre très fort d'un coup. Pourquoi?  
Parce que je me sens inutile. Si je crevais, tout le monde ferait la fête en criant: " Et un débile mental en moins!"  
Et Tom retrouverait son si beau sourire parce qu'il sera heureux d'être débarrassé de moi.

" **Han oui! "**

Oh joie, super, alors là... Maintenant c'est ma mère qui s'y met... Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer.  
Il est quand même 2h39 du matin... Génial... Je crois que je vais pas beaucoup dormir.

" **Han tu sais que t'es bonne toi?**

 **Oh oui plus vite encore plus vite!**

 **Grrr si tu savais que comme ton cul est bandant , j'ai envie de te le défoncer!**

 **Baise moi alors! Oh oui encule moi, fort très fort !**

 **Tu la veux très profond alors?**

 **Oui!**

 **Accroche toi! Poupée.**

Réponse: Non je n'y arriverai pas... Mais c'est vraiment trop dégoûtant ces bruits, les paroles.  
Sans m'en apperçevoir, je me suis mis à trembler, ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, c'est horrible et Tom n'est pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras, je refais une crise je crois mais je dois apprendre à me débrouiller non? Non j'y arrive pas mais j'ai pas envie de le déranger...  
Peu à peu le sommeil m'emporte il était temps.

Ellipse de la nuit

Il est 10h30... Et je suis toujours dans mon lit. J'ai pas envie de sortir.  
Pourtant je devrais être content non? Je suis enfin un grand, oui on est le 1er septembre 2007 j'ai donc 18 ans aujourd'hui mais ça changera rien comme chaque année personne me le souhaitera. Alors pourquoi descendre? Pour préparer la fête d'anniversaire de Tom à laquelle je ne participerai pas... Je la regarderai de ma chambre, j'ai une superbe vue sur mon jardin et la piscine trop belle... Youpi non?  
Je me lève quand même en espérant qu'il n'y ai plus l'autre qui a fait crier ma mère.  
Il s'appelle comment déjà? Robert ou Jean-Pierre elle même ne s'en souvient pas.

En descendant les escaliers, je ne vois personne, bon ben c'est une bonne nouvelle, je me ferai pas insulter dès le matin ça va me changer mais j'aurais voulu que Tom soit là pour aller m'excuser pour cette nuit...  
Je vais aller dans sa chambre quand même pour voir si il n'y est pas.  
J'ouvre sa porte. Il fait noir , ça pue beurk, il devrait penser à ouvrir sa fenêtre de temps en temps.  
J'entends rien... Je me rapproche de son lit pour monter dessus, il est défait d'après ce que je sens. Il est vide.  
Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. Je ressors donc déçu. Je voulais vraiment le voir...  
Et dans la chambre à ma mère? Je vois à travers la porte que les volets sont ouverts. Elle est pas là non plus.  
Je suis donc tout seul dans cette maison le jour de mon anniversaire...  
Je vais alors prendre une douche vu que je suis seul ça passera le temps.  
Mais j'ai soif pour l'instant. Je redescends dans la cuisine complètement abattu.  
Je me sers mon jus d'orange mais il a du mal à passer. J'ai la gorge serrée.  
Pourtant la journée commence bien, je suis enfin un grand garçon, je me fais pas gronder dès le matin, mais quand Tom n'est pas avec moi même si il est méchant, je me sens encore plus nul... et seul.

La porte s'ouvre, j'entends la voix de ma mère et Tom. Ils ont plein de sacs, ils ont été faire du shopping ... ensemble sans moi... Et ils ont l'air heureux, il rigolent, sont complices se font des blagues nulles mais ils sont ensemble et moi?  
J'assiste à la scène comme un con, comme si je n'existais pas. Ils n'ont même pas remarqués que je suis juste en face d'eux, elle lui dit qu'elle est fière d'avoir un fils de 18 ans, qu'elle l'aime, elle lui fait des câlins des bisous, elle s'occupe de lui quoi.  
Je suis dégoûté par leur attitude, ils m'ont oubliés, ils ne font même pas attention à moi, ils ne voient pas que je tremble fort, tellement fort que mon verre vide se brise au sol et se fracasse en mille morceaux.  
Ils se retournent brusquement, ça y est ils m'ont enfin vus mais quand je vois le regard horrible de ma mère et Tom qui évite mon regard... Je comprends que je vais m'en prendre plein dans la tête.

 **" Non mais tu pourrais faire attention non? Imbécile va! 17 ans que je te supporte, j'en peux plus, tu casses toujours tout, regarde ce que tu as fait! Même pas capable de tenir un verre!**

 **Je... J'ai pas 17 ans , mais 18 maman.**

 **Pff qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon, un an de plus ou de moins, c'est pas ça qui te rendras plus intelligent, pour moi , tu n'es qu'un imbécile j'en ai marre de voir ta sale face de rat tous les jours! Heureusement que les cours vont reprendre, j'aurai la paix! "**

Ca fait mal, très mal même surtout venant de la part de sa mère... Ah mais non, ce n'est plus ma mère mais une sorcière, elle est méchante, je l'aime plus non je la déteste!  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais non jamais je pleurerais devant elle, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, ça lui prouverait que je ne suis qu'un faible, une merde qui ne fait que pleurnicher...  
Et Tom? Il assiste, impuissant aux insultes que je subis mais il aime sa mère alors jamais il lui dira quelque chose pour lui dire d'arrêter mais je vois bien qu'il a honte, mais honte de quoi? De moi ou de la façon dont agit cette Cruella?

 **" Ramasse. "**

Je vais pour prendre le balais et le ramasse-poussière mais...

 **"Oh non, avec tes doigts, tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais t'en sortir comme ça, une merde comme toi n'a pas le droit à une aide matérielle! Tu as des mains alors sers-t-en! Que cela te serves de leçon!"**

Subir encore subir... Et si je dis non, c'est une punition encore plus méchante à laquelle j'aurai droit et Tom qui ne dit rien, il reste planté là, il ne me défend pas, limite il encouragerait ma "mère"...

" **T'as eu ce que tu méritais, bon à rien . "**

Ses mots me font encore plus mal, pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi hein?  
Je tombe à genoux, impuissant à ce qu'il m'arrive, et ramasse les bouts de verre. Je me coupe beaucoup, les mains , les doigts, mes genoux, mes ce n'est rien comparé aux blessures de mon coeur.  
Je vois un gros bout de verre qui traîne, je le regarde, le prends dans mes mains.  
J'ai envie de jouer, je le fais tourner, le sens, l'effleure de mes lèvres, puis je le dirige vers mon bras, pas mes veines, ça serait trop dangereux non?  
Je dirige la pointe vers mon avant bras gauche et appuis. Ca pique, le sang coule mais j'ai pas peur, non j'aime cette sensation, ça fait du bien, je m'amuse à faire des dessins sur ma peau, je ne ressens même plus la douleur, c'est même encore mieux que quand je me suis touché hier, mais rien ne pourra remplacer la chaleur de Tom, pas même cette douleur nouvelle pour moi, mais ça comble ce manque d'amour.

Mes blessures ne sont pas belles mais pas trop profondes, on pourrait croire que je suis tomber dans le verre mais comme j'ai tout ramassé, ben je peux tout aller jeter à la poubelle.  
Bien sûr ma mère se marrait quand elle voyait que je me faisait mal après elle est partie et Tom pareil, il est monté, il m'a même pas aidé, il voyait que j'avais mal mais nan il s'en fou de moi.  
Maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille soigner tout ça et je sais même pas comment faut faire ni ce qu'il faut utiliser...  
Tant pis je vais encore devoir improviser, si je demande à Tom, il va se moquer de moi comme toujours alors je vais le faire tout seul, après tout j'ai 18 ans non?  
Ca me fait penser qu'ils m'ont même pas souhaités mon anniversaire, pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas l'oublier c'est en même temps que mon frère.

J'ai pas envie de prendre une douche mais plutôt un bain, comme ils sont déjà lavés je vais prendre mon temps.  
Pendant que l'eau coule je retourne dans ma chambre après avoir mis du gel douche dans l'eau, j'ai choisi à la vanille cette fois-ci.  
Hum ça sent bon le parfum rempli la pièce. C'est le gel douche de Tom j'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas, j'en ai mis beaucoup quand même.

De retour dans ma chambre je vais vers le rebord de ma fenêtre juste à côté de mon bureau, une fois celle-ci ouverte, je me pose sur dessus et pense.  
L'air du matin me rafraîchit et me permet surtout de mieux me réveiller et plus en douceur que celui de ma mère...  
Le visage de Tom ne quitte plus mon esprit, pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui alors que lui m'a rayé de son existence ?  
J'ai pourtant cru qu'il avait changé, la preuve que non.  
Mon bain doit être prêt maintenant. L'odeur se propage jusque dans le couloir hum ça sent vraiment trop bon, on dirait que Tom est partout, pfff faut vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries, on dirait que c'est mon amoureux à parler que de lui, à ne penser qu'à lui.  
Trop cool mes blessures saignent plus mais c'est moche quand même.

J'enlève tous mes vêtements avec un peu de mal quand même. Toutes les couleurs ne sont pas parties alors ça tire encore.  
Avant de rentrer dans mon bain, je me contemple dans la grande glace murale. Comme je suis nu j'ai une vu d'ensemble sur mon corps... Je me trouve affreux, je suis trop maigre, j'ai pas de hanche on voit tous mes os pourtant je mange quand même mais je ne grossis pas.  
J'ai toujours mes couleurs plus les nouvelles traces de coupures et de ce que je me suis infligé, je l'ai mérité de toute façon, je suis trop faible pour envoyer balader ma mère ou crier très fort pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis toujours le même mais bon...  
Beurk qu'est-ce que je suis pâle, c'est vraiment horrible pourtant je ne suis pas malade...

Mon corps me répugne, j'ai envie de fracasser la glace tellement voir mon reflet m'est insupportable, comment Tom peut il être aussi magnifique alors que moi je ressemble à rien? Peut-être parce qu'il est aimé, désiré et que toutes les filles lui courent après.  
Moi, elles me remarquent pas mais je les aiment pas de toute façon, je ne veux plaire qu'à Tom, c'est juste lui que je voudrais qu'il me remarque mais quand il passe à côté de moi, je ne suis qu'un fantôme pourtant hier...

" **Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde? Mais j'ai besoin de toi! "**

Je me parle à moi même mais j'en ai besoin, je veux juste qu'il se souvienne d'avant, lui, moi, notre bulle de bonheur qui a éclatée le jour où je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital...  
Mais pourquoi je suis conscient de tout ce qu'il m'arrive mais que je ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher d'avoir des réactions d'un... enfant innocent? Jamais on me l'a expliqué, non jamais...  
Pffff, je suis hideux, répugnant, je me déteste!

Avant que l'eau ne refroidisse, je me glisse dans mon bain mais à peine arrivé à l'intérieur que je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.  
Mes blessures me piquent, me brûlent, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps.

" **Bill pourquoi t'as crié? "**

Merde j'avais pas fermer la porte à clef, quel con! En plus je suis quand même à poil et mon frère me regarde bizarrement là, qu'est-ce qui lui prend?  
Même si il ne peut pas voir mes parties intimes, je pose mes mains devant ma queue.

" **Tom... Euh..."**

Voilà que je me mets à rougir maintenant, c'est vraiment le comble! Il attend peut-être une réponse là non?  
J'ai pas envie qu'il me voit, je suis pas beau.

" **Tom, sors s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça."**

Pardon Tom, mais ton regard me brûle, il me transperce, je ne veux pas que tu vois ma laideur, je suis monstrueux.

 **"Mais... Tu es blessé, il faut bien soigner ça tu ne crois pas?**

 **Tu ne m'as jamais aidé avant, sors, et me regarde pas comme ça!**

 **Hey calme toi! Je vais rien te faire.**

 **C'est ce que maman disait aussi...**

 **Pardon ? "**

Merde il m'a entendu. Pas discret.

" **Non rien, laisse moi s'il te plaît Tom.**

 **Bill... Laisse moi t'aider. Je te promets de pas te faire de mal!**

 **NON ME TOUCHE PAS! "**

Je suis... complètement terrorisé, les images défilent dans ma tête à une vitesse incroyable.  
Tom se rapproche de moi, par habitude, je protège ma tête avec mes bras, mon souffle est rapide, mon coeur tambourine très fort comme si il voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

" **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"**

Il est trop près , je sanglote, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Quelle chiffe molle!

" **Me touche pas, me fais pas de mal, pitié, laisse moi, laisse moi, j'ai trop mal, ça fait trop mal. Je veux plus**." Je murmure tout ça entre deux sanglots, sans regarder mon jumeau, j'ai trop honte...

" **Comment ça? Qui te fait du mal?**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu t'en fiches de moi ou de ma vie, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'endure.**

 **Bill..."**

Il s'approche encore et me touche l'épaule.  
Non non non je veux pas que tout recommence.

" **Laisse moi, me touche pas avec tes sales doigts, dégage!"**

Je retire violemment sa main et lui me gifle très fort ce geste. Ca fait bobo quand même.

 **"Ne me reparle plus jamais sur ce ton, ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu n'ais aucun ami, dès qu'on veut être gentil avec toi tu envoies bouler! Pfff je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, au fait la prochaine fois que tu feras tes crises de merde, c'est plus la peine de m'appeler, à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus de frère tu n'existes plus à mes yeux pauvre con!"**

Il part en claquant la porte, moi je laisse mes larmes couler. Je suis vraiment un gros nul!  
Mon frère redevient gentil avec moi et tout ce que je sais faire c'est lui crier dessus.  
J'ai tout gâché, j'en ai marre, il a raison je suis trop con. Je rate toujours tout mais est-ce de ma faute si j'ai peur de tout le monde?

J'en ai marre de mon bain, une fois séché, j'hésite à aller directement dans ma chambre ou d'aller m'excuser de mon comportement à Tom.  
J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la tête, c'est pas de sa faute ce que je vis, lui est gentil comparé aux autres et je tiens trop à lui pour le perdre.  
C'est décidé, il faut que je me fasse pardonner, je vais aller le voir. Mais d'abord je vais prendre mon cadeau pour lui, je n'attends rien de sa part, ses câlins me suffisent.

Je suis devant sa porte depuis un moment, je n'ose pas. Je veux plus qu'il me gifle juste qu'il essaye de comprendre ma peur, qu'il me rassure, qu'il me réapprenne à vivre mais je me fais des illusions. Il ne sera plus jamais doux avec moi.  
Je me décide enfin à toquer, la peur au ventre.

" **Oui?**

 **Tom? C'est Bill.**

 **Oui je sais que c'est toi, je suis pas con! Tu veux quoi? Encore me dire de pas te toucher? T'inquiète pas je suis pas prêt de recommencer une telle connerie!**

 **Non ... Je voulais juste te parler Tom."**

Pas de réponse. J'entends du bruit et la porte s'ouvre brusquement

" **Ah!**

 **Hum... heu si tu pouvais éviter de crier dans mes OREILLES ça m'arrangerait beaucoup!**

 **Pardon mais... Mais tu m'as trop foutu la trouille!**

 **Ahahahaha, bon passons tu veux quoi?"**

Son ton est sec, ses yeux froids, c'est mal barré. Faut que je fasse ma plus belle bouille pour qu'...

 **"Cherche pas ça marche pas."**

Raté. Je crois qu'il veut une réponse non?

" **Bill si t'as décidé de me faire chier, va plutôt jouer avec tes amis aussi tarés que toi! Ah mais j'oubliais, t'as pas d'amis."**

Pas la peine de me le rappeler merci! Il va pour refermer sa porte mais je la retiens, enfin j'essaye parce qu'avec ma force je vais pas aller loin.

" **Putain tire toi! Laisse moi tranquille.**

 **Mais mais, je voulais juste te parler et te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire..."**

Il ne dit plus rien, relâche la porte mais ne me laisse pas entrer pour autant.

" **Je t'écoute.**

 **Je... Je voulais te demander pardon pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain, je m'en veux beaucoup."**

C'est vrai, j'ai honte de moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais ses paroles et le fait qu'il m'ait touché l'épaule m'ont rappelés d'horribles souvenirs.  
Pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ce contact mais je suis pas prêt, pas encore.

" **Soit, mais tu as été vraiment méchant avec moi, et tu vas être puni. Ce soir pas de fête pour toi, pas de bon gâteau, pas de cadeaux, personne pour venir te voir, tu n'auras rien!"**

Ca change pas de d'habitude.

" **Je peux quand même te donner mon cadeau?**

 **Hum aller donne!"**

Je lui tends le sachet, il enlève le papier cadeau et regarde ce que je lui ai offert et là... Il rentre dans la chambre pour déposer ce qui lui appartient sur son bureau. Il me dit à peine merci et referme la porte , me laissant planté là.  
Okay, j'ai compris ça lui a pas plu.  
Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je pars dans ma chambre, vraiment déçu que ça lui plaise pas et comme d'habitude je vais me confier à la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

 _Cher Tomi,_

 _Ca y est je suis enfin un grand, 18 ans et rien a changé, je suis toujours aussi nul, gamin et stupide dans ma tête.  
Je pensais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, je sais pas un miracle, genre que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais non rien...  
Hier il s'est passé tout plein de trucs bizarres.  
J'ai vu mon jumeau tout nu sous la douche, il est beau si tu le voyais! Un ange , oui c'est le bon mot, un torse et des bras musclés comme il faut, des longues jambes fines, des petites fesses bien rondes, on a envie de les goûter. Oula je m'égare, en fait en le voyant comme ça, j'ai durci et quand j'étais sous la douche, j'ai perdu le contrôle je me suis mis à me caresser mais j'imaginais que c'était les mains de Tom, ses mains douces, fines, que quand je me suis vidé j'ai crié très fort son nom mais ça veut dire quoi? Que j'aime mon jumeau comme une fille aime un garçon?  
Mais... deux garçons ensemble c'est bizarre non? C'est pas dégueu? Oh pourquoi je me pose autant de questions? C'est sûr... Mon frère c'est ma vie sans lui... je meurs mais je sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui et ça m'énerve!_

 _Maman m'a obligé à faire les courses, et j'ai fait une énorme crise d'angoisse, c'était horrible j'ai eu peur mais Tom est venu me chercher, il m'a pris dans ses bras mon Dieu c'était magnifique, je me suis senti revivre t'imagines même pas à quel point, j'étais dans ma bulle de bonheur mais ... il a dit ce qu'il fallait pas et tout mon monde s'est écroulé alors je me suis sauvé le laissant tout seul, j'avais besoin d'aller voir papa, j'ai beaucoup pleuré et crié sur sa tombe mais ça m'a fait du bien.  
Après ça je suis allé chercher le cadeau pour mon frère je voulais lui faire plaisir et ça n'a pas été le cas je suis triste mais lui m'a offert le plus beau cadeau sans qu'il le sache car quand je suis rentré il s'était inquiété pour moi car il faisait presque noir et que je n'avais pas prévenu.  
Il m'a pris encore dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis longtemps on s'est fait un énorme câlin, et à ce moment là j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'aimait à nouveau car même si il est méchant avec moi, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, si tu savais comme j'aurai voulu que cette étreinte ne finisse jamais._

 _Mais c'était hier et il est redevenu méchant mais là c'est de ma faute je sais, j'ai été très méchant avec lui, j'ai crié et repoussé sa main alors qu'il voulait juste m'aider mais j'étais nu et j'ai repensé à avant alors voilà... Je m'en veux et lui aussi mais je comprends même pas pourquoi il était redevenu l'espace d'un instant tout gentil ...  
Ce soir il y a une grande fête à la maison et bien sûr je ne suis pas invité, maman et Tom veulent pas que j'y assiste. Il ne m'ont même pas souhaité mon anniversaire tu te rends compte?  
J'ai juste envie de partir là maintenant dans un coin tranquille où personne ne se moquera de moi, de ma différence mais le suis-je tant que ça?  
Je vais me préparer, j'en peux plus de cette prison, j'ai besoin d'air.  
Je serai en bonne compagnie avec toi ce soir!  
A bientôt_

 _Bill K_

Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Une fois ceci fait, je m'apprête à sortir mais je sens qu'on me retiens par le bras. Quoi encore?

" **Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?"**

Tom...

" **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air t'inquiète pas la tarlouze va pas se perdre.**

 **Fais pas chier on va manger je te signale!**

" **Ca sera sans moi!"**

Je tente de me dégager de son étreinte mais il veut pas me lâcher. Gros con.

" **Tu vas pas partir comme ça quand même? Pas en ce jour si particulier?**

 **Ca fait 8ans que pour moi c'est devenu un jour ordinaire, 8 ans que je souffre, 8 ans que tu t'en fous de moi parce que j'ai changé, et là j'ai envie d'être loin de toi, maman et cette prison!**

 **A ouais tu le prends comme ça? Okay pars si tu le souhaites mais si tu fais une crise tu feras quoi? Tu m'appelleras car tu seras incapable de te débrouiller tout seul! Alors que fais-tu maintenant?**

Il a raison.

Ellipse

Il est 20h00, je suis naze, j'ai dû faire toutes les décorations, et installer tout ce qu'il fallait pendant que Tom et ma mère se faisaient des câlins et se disaient des mots doux. Ecoeurant.  
Bien sûr je n'ai eu droit à aucun "merci" ou de "joyeux anniversaire mon fils" . Elle aime Tom, pas moi.  
Je n'ai pas eu de cadeaux, ça non plus ça change pas. Mais c'est toujours douloureux.

Je suis dans ma chambre, triste parce que je ne participerai pas à cette soirée qui aurait dû être la plus belle de ma vie. Pourtant je veux y aller mais en même temps tout ces gens que je connais pas me feraient peur, me mettraient mal à l'aise. Ils m'insultent, rigolent de mon état ou sur mon look alors qu'ils s'habillent dans les poubelles puantes et on leur dit rien à eux!  
Et puis les voir sourire, s'amuser, avoir des amis ou des amoureux me ferait encore plus de mal, parce que je suis Bill la sale tapette tarée, rejetée de tout le monde, me reprochant des choses dont je ne comprends même pas le sens.  
Je ne suis pas comme Tom, je suis incapable de me défendre tout seul, je suis faible comme un enfant qui a perdu son doudou.

La musique va fort, il y a plein de gens dans ma maison, je vois des filles, des garçons dans le jardin depuis ma fenêtre, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, certains se font plein de bisous, c'est beau j'aimerai vivre la même chose. Mais pas avec les filles beurk et les garçons sont méchants je ... je crois que c'est euh avec Tom que j'aimerai vivre ça, c'est vrai, avec lui je ressens trop de choses mais je ne comprends pas bien mais peut-être que Tomi saura m'aider.

 _Cher Tomi,_

 _J'ai des petits ennuis et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Une fois de plus. Voilà c'est à propos de mon frère, oui encore lui. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne fais que penser à lui, son image est imprimée dans ma tête, il est tellement beau, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je suis perdu ça m'était jamais arrivé pourtant il est méchant avec moi alors pourquoi j'ai toujours besoin d'être contre lui, de vouloir lui faire des bisous , des câlins ou lui faire plaisir pour qu'il me remarque et soit fière de son petit frère? Enfin je suis plus petit en âge mais niveau taille c'est moi le plus grand!  
Je comprends vraiment rien.  
Et puis quand il me touche, j'ai tout plein de frissons, quand il me regarde, je deviens tout rouge et je perds mes moyens. Et enfin je suis devenu dur en le voyant nu.  
Je suis perdu, aide moi Tomi, aide moi à comprendre.  
En plus il y a cette fête, il va être entouré de plein de filles, elles pourront lui parler, le voir sourire, le toucher peut être même qu'ils feront des trucs, faire l'amour je crois je ne sais même pas la sensation que ça procure si ça fait mal ou au contraire de bien je ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de faire un bisous sur la bouche alors...  
J'ai envie de descendre en plus j'ai vraiment soif je pourrais aller dans la salle de bain mais l'eau du robinet c'est infecte alors... J'y vais à demain ou un autre jour._

 _Bill K_

Je suis dans le couloir, la musique gueule, je vais devenir sourd si ça continu.  
J'essaye d'aller dans la cuisine mais c'est pas facile , il y a beaucoup de monde. J'espère juste que Tom ou maman ne me verront pas sinon je vais me prendre la raclée du siècle.  
Je marche tête baissée, je ne veux pas être reconnu et me faire traiter ou taper dessus mais je suis quand même chez moi et je veux boire un coup mais même ça j'ai pas le droit.  
Je continus mon parcours du combattant, c'est dur d'avancer avec des personnes essayant de nager comme un poisson dans leur vomi ou d'éviter toute les personnes qui s'embrassent un peu partout.  
L'odeur est insupportable, un mélange de vomi de boisson bizarre et de transpiration à cause de la chaleur.

Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne et ma respiration s'accélère, merde non pas maintenant pas de crise devant tout le monde! Il faut que je remonte vite!  
J'allais pour faire demi-tour mais quelqu'un s'agrippe à mon bras assez fort. Oh non pas lui...

" **Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà?"**

Non... pas Georg. Le meilleur ami de Tom. Et aussi la personne qui me fait le plus de mal, le plus peur.  
Mon coeur bat à une vitesse anormale et je me sens pâlir, mon Dieu Tom... Pourquoi t'es pas là?

" **Hey les gars venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé!"**

Deux autres personnes se ramènent. C'est pas vrai c'est un cauchemar?  
Allan, il est grand, yeux bleus le crâne rasé, même style que mon frère mais beaucoup plus musclé que lui.  
Et... Harry, un buffle aux yeux de cochon encore plus impressionnant que les autres. Je vais mourir je crois.

" **Mais qui vois-je? Une tapette ici? Que fais tu là?**

 **Tu t'es perdu, t'as égaré tes miettes de pain pour tracer ton chemin jusqu'à ton asile? Ou bien t'as besoin de blé alors tu as décidé de venir sucer des queues?**

 **Tu tombes vraiment bien, mes amis et moi ici présents sommes vraiment en manque, touche moi! Tu sens comme elle est molle? Mais elle n'attend que ta bouche pulpeuse, cette suceuse de bite pour qu'elle gonfle jusqu'à la jouissance, ça t'excite hein?"**

Ces paroles me répugnent au plus au point, merde ils m'encerclent, s'éclatent à me pousser l'un vers l'autre, ils veulent me faire peur , ils réussissent et ça les amuse. Je commence à me sentir mal je veux monter dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermer mais Georg me rattrape dans ma tentative désespérée de leur échapper.

" **Où tu vas beauté? On a pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de toi, d'ailleurs je suis vraiment étonné que Tom t'ai laissé entrer tu vas regretter d'être venu à cette fête! Crois moi! Les gars on va dehors il y a ... beaucoup trop de monde ici.**

 **On arrive Georg!"**

Il me force à avancer, on se dirige vers le jardin, personne ne fait attention à nous, je ne vois ni Tom ni ma mère, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils m'aideraient. Putain Tom viens !  
On s'enfonce dans le jardin, les bruits s'estompent, on est loin d'eux, je pourrais hurler, personne ne pourrait m'entendre. Je veux pas, ça recommence encore, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, il faut que je soit fort. Pfff je suis qu'une faible chose, ils vont me faire du mal et je me laisserai faire parce que je ne sais faire que ça, encaisser sans rien dire, tout le monde s'en fiche de moi.  
Je suis plaqué contre un arbre et Georg s'appuie sur moi, je sens son souffle horrible près de mes lèvres.

" **Alors petit PD enfin seuls... Tu sais que tu es vraiment bandant comme mec si on peut dire ça, ça devrait être interdit d'être comme toi, tu es stupide certes mais dès qu'on te vois on a juste envie de te défoncer tu dois être bon et très habile de tes mains et ta bouche, on a le droit d'en profiter?  
Mais suis-je bête que tu le veuilles ou non on est en manque et tu es plus alléchant que n'importe quelle pouffiasse ici!**

 **Laisse nous en aussi Georg on est chaud là! Et en manque!**

 **C'est vrai ça, il pourrait nous faire une gâterie à chacun!**

 **Vous inquiétez pas, on a tout notre temps et personne ne viendra nous déranger ici!"**

Il est toujours contre moi, je peux pas bouger, je sens sa main parcourir mon torse au dessus du T-shirt, puis en dessous, ses mains sont chaudes et loin d'être douces, il me touche partout, c'est gerbant, il a pas le droit!  
Beurk, un truc humide me bouffe le cou, sa langue, elle me mord assez fort et me donne des coups de langue ensuite pour atténuer, je suis dégoûté, sa langue se promène un peu partout sur mon torse, mes tétons, mon nombril, je ne ressens rien à part une nausée et ma crise ne passe pas, je tremble.  
Sa langue remonte jusqu'à mon visage, et enfin sur mes lèvres, ils les lèche avidement, les mordilles et force l'ouverture, je ne veux pas, j'essaye de le repousser mais c'est peine perdue, son membre a pénétré ma bouche il joue avec ma langue percée, c'est dégueulasse, des hauts-le coeur me prennent, ça n'a rien à voir avec les bisous magiques de Tom.  
Enfin il se retire, j'ai faillis vomir ...

 **"Han mais c'est que cette tapette embrasse foutrement bien! Tu m'as complètement excité! Et crois moi j'ai besoin d'être soulagé! Vous pourrez participer en même temps les gars après tout vous l'avez mérités aussi!**

 **C'est trop d'honneur! T'as intérêt à bien nous satisfaire sinon...**

 **Non!"**

J'essaye de partir encore une fois j'ai trop peur, je vais tomber dans les pommes si ça continu mais ils sont trop fort. Allan me donne un coup dans le ventre. Putain, j'ai trop la gerbe ils sont ignobles!

 **" Pars pas ma jolie! On a pas joué ! Tu veux jouer? Ca s'appelle une tournente ce jeu consiste à nous faire du bien...**

 **Et tu veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal hein? Tu veux qu'on soit content?**

 **Pour qu'on soit content tu dois faire tout ce que l'on veut sans dire non, compris?"**

Je hoche la tête de bas en haut, incapable de parler , ma douleur au ventre et mon état à cause de ma crise m'en empêche.

" **Bien que le jeu commence."**

Ca y est je suis complètement nu, eux aussi. J'ai honte, je pleure mais en silence. Ils forment à nouveau un cercle autour de moi, tels des vautours tournoyants autour de leur proie pour la chasser.

" **Alors Billette, on a peur"**

BAF

" **Hum regarde je bande déjà! Tu as un corps de rêve tu sais?"**

BAF

" **Tu vas aimer ce qu'on va te faire, tellement que tu en redemanderas encore et encore! Tu es prêt à vivre une expérience unique?"**

Georg se place en face de moi, Allan sur le côté à ma droite, et Harry dans mon dos, je suis toujours debout, je ferme les yeux, je suis piégé, Tom...

" **Mets toi à genoux!"**

Je pleure plus fort, Harry me donne un coup dans le dos et me force à me mettre à genoux.  
Je tremble, je suis impuissant, soumis...

" **Bien, suce moi."**

Non je veux pas! Je bouge la tête de droite à gauche.

 **"Tu veux pas?**

 **... Non."**

BAF

" **Suce j'ai dis! Les gars, cette pute est à vous faîte ce que vous voulez mais pas de pénétration, pas maintenant..."**

Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis leur joujou, je pense à Tom, je vois son visage, ça me donne du courage, je ne veux pas avoir mal encore, Allan m'attrape ma main droite et la pose sur son sexe dur, c'est ignoble, le toucher est répugnant, les mains de Harry se baladent partout sur mon corps comme un vulgaire objet tandis que ma tête se rapproche tout doucement de l'énorme sexe de Georg, je retarde le plus possible cette confrontation, la vue me donne encore plus envie de vomir et je retiens mes hauts le coeur.  
Allan active ma main sur ce sexe, dégueu.

" **Hum tes mains sont douces! "**

Quelle horreur.  
Ma bouche rentre en contact avec la ... chose de Georg, mes yeux se ferment , l'odeur est affreuse et l'autre qui caresse toujours mon corps...  
D'un geste brusque Georg plaque main sur ma nuque, surpris j'ouvre la bouche et son sexe entre à l'intérieur au fond de ma gorge.

" **Ho putain!"**

Et Allan et gémis ma main s'active toujours sur son sexe qui ne cesse de pulser et grossir. Ignoble.  
J'ai l'impression d'étouffer c'est horrible. Sa main est sur ma nuque encore pour donner le rythme. Sa respiration s'accélère, son pénis va et vient dans ma bouche , il a pas bon goût. Ce truc est énorme et je suis forcé de lui donner du plaisir et apparemment il en a...

" **Ma ... salope... tu ... suces han! Tu suces trop bien!"**

" **Ha et tu branles trop bien! Ha c'est trop bon!"**

Mes larmes coulent, je ne sens plus les mains de l'autre connard. Je dois aller plus vite...  
Georg prend ma main gauche pour que je puisse faire des va et vient ils hurlent comme des porcs qu'on égorgent.

Mais plus vite ça sera fait mieux ce sera.  
Soudain je ressens une vive douleur au niveau de mon anus, je resserre mes mains sur les sexes d'Allan et de Georg et mords ce dernier tellement j'ai mal.

" **Han.**

 **Hum que t'es étroit! On voit que personne n'est passé par là!"**

Il a enfoncé 3 doigts d'un coup dans mon cul c'est horrible la douleur est insupportable, ses doigts bougent violemment à l'intérieur de moi, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier la douleur.  
Mes cris sont étouffés par le pénis de Georg qui ne cesse de gonfler. Ils hurlent leur plaisir et moi j'ai envie que ça se finisse, la douleur est insupportable je crois même que je saigne j'en peux plus je me sens faiblir totalement je vais m'écrouler si ça continu.

Georg et Allan se retirent et se sont rapprochés de moi pour se caresser. Harry lui continue d'enfoncer ses doigts plus loin en moi, une douleur énorme persiste dans mon bas ventre, puis il se retire mais je sens son sexe sur mes fesses près de mon intimité, je me crispe encore plus, il commence à se frotter sur moi. J'ai encore plus peur

" **C'est trop bon! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point han! que tu es bon! Hum j'ai envie de te l'enfoncer, de te déchirer l'anus, que tu hurles! "**

Je suis à bout de force ma vue commence à se troubler, j'en ai marre.

" **Je viens! Oh oui!**

 **Han Gott!"**

Georg et Allan se sont libérés sur mon visage et mon dos. J'ai honte de moi, vraiment.  
Harry se poste en face de moi et me force à le prendre en bouche pendant que les deux autres se rhabillent.

 **"Han mais que t'es trop doué! Encore plus vite!"**

Je le suce aussi vite que je peux et mes vas et viens sont rapides, je veux en finir il crie, hurle même il prend son pied et moi je suis pire qu'une merde... Je me sens toujours pas bien mais faut que je tienne. Mes larmes n'ont cessées de couler mais je tiens le coup pour Tom juste pour lui.

" **Hum ton piercing, c'est bon! Oh oui , han ! "**

Il s'est libéré dans ma bouche. C'est chaud, amère, salé, à vomir. Je vais pour cracher mais...

" **Non avale! "**

C'est avec une grimace de dégoût que ce liquide visqueux coule dans ma gorge.

" **Merci pour cette soirée ma pute! Pour te récompenser voilà un cadeau de notre part! "**

C'est ainsi qu'après m'avoir enfoncer leur langue chacun un dernière fois qu'ils m'ont laissé seul avec un billet de 50 euros .

Je laisse libre court à ma honte, mon dégoût de moi même, je suis sale, rempli de sperme sur le corps, preuve de ma faiblesse à ne pas savoir me défendre, mon corps est meurtri je n'arrive même pas à vomir tout reste coincé, j'ai mal partout, si seulement quelqu'un était passé par là.

Je ne retiens plus mes cris de rage, trop de questions tournent dans ma tête, j'ai même plus la force de me lever, je pue , je saigne encore je suis sur le point de m'évanouir et personne n'a entendu ma détresse.  
Je m'endors par terre, recroquevillé encore nu et sali à vie.  
Ils m'ont tout volé.


	8. Chapitre huit

Ellipse d'un jour

 _Cher Tomi,_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je veux pas y aller, déjà parce que ce lieu me fait très peur mais aussi à cause de cette horrible fête, mon Dieu si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, si j'avais su ce qui allait m'attendre jamais je ne serais descendu dans cette foutue cuisine en plus j'étais pas bien j'ai voulu remonter mais je n'est pas été assez rapide mais j'étais juste curieux et pour une fois, je voulais m'amuser comme tout le monde, être quelqu'un de "normal" ou qu'on me considère comme tel et non comme l'attardé mental, tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Non bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu n'as jamais vécu ce qu'on m'a fait enduré et je ne le souhaite à personne, non personne ne mérite d'être traité ainsi laisse moi te raconter._

Quand j'ai vu le monde qu'il y avait et l'odeur qui régnait, je me suis senti mal, une crise me prenait alors j'ai voulu remonté très vite en plus ni ma mère ni Tom ne m'avaient vu je serais passé inaperçu mais malheureusement j'ai croisé la route de Georg, le meilleur ami de Tom, Allan et Harry d'autres amis à mon frère et ce sont les personnes qui me détestent le plus c'est à cause d'eux que le lycée tout entier se moque de moi.  
Ils... ils ont commencés à m'encercler, à me pousser dans tous les sens pour finalement m'emmener dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, personne ne faisaient attention à nous, j'aurai pu crier personne ne m'aurait entendu à cause du bruit.

Ils m'ont traîné dans le jardin, loin, dans l'endroit le plus reculé, le plus sombre ...  
J'ai été plaqué contre un arbre, j'étais paralysé tellement j'avais peur, ils m'encerclaient je ne pouvais pas partir.  
Ils... ils se sont mis à me toucher, pire que maman, c'était répugnant, tout me revenait en tête je voulais partir je te jure que je voulais pas.  
Georg me disait que j'étais une pute, une salope et... il m'a ordonner de le sucer, j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais Harry m'a donné un coup, ils se sont déshabillés et m'ont fait pareil. J'avais honte, je comprenais rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait.  
Harry m'a redonné un coup dans le dos, je suis tombé à genoux et ils m'ont fait des choses affreuses, je voulais pas je te jure Tomi que je voulais pas.  
C'était ... il n'y a pas de mots pour définir ce que j'ai vécu, je me sens tellement sale, humilié, oui c'est le mot.  
Même Tom n'a jamais été comme ça, il se moque de moi et rarement il en est venu aux mains mais jamais il m'aurait sali comme eux l'ont fait mais à qui en parler?  
Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi et personne n'était là qui pourrait me croire?  
J'aimerai en parler avec Tom mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dirait? Et puis je suis sûr qu'il me tournerait le dos et pourtant c'est de lui dont j'ai le plus besoin, parce que c'est mon grand frère , j'ai besoin qu'il me rassure, qu'il me protège de ces brutes mais ce sont ses amis et ils lui diront que je suis fou ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de jouer avec moi, ils sont partis, me laissant tout seul dans le noir le froid, nu avec un billet balancé à la figure avant.  
Je me suis senti réduit à l'état d'une merde.  
J'ai tellement honte de moi tu sais. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans une glace.  
A bout de force, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de me relever et me suis endormis dans mon jardin plus seul que jamais.

 **Flash back**

Rooo qu'il fait froid dans ma chambre! J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que les amis de Tom m'avaient vu à la fête et qu'ils m'ont fait des trucs... berk heureusement que ça n'était pas vrai.  
Bon aller on ouvre les yeux, ouch c'est pas facile!  
Ah... euh? Pourquoi je suis dans le jardin... complètement nu?!  
Bark je suis tout collant et j'ai mal aux fesses!...  
Alors c'était pas un rêve?  
Mes souvenirs remontent à la surface comme si je venais de les vivre. A ces images, je me mets en position f½tale pour me protéger et mes larmes coulent toute seules. Pourquoi moi? J'en ai marre qu'ont me fasse toujours souffrir comme si j'en avais pas assez bavé dans ma vie il faut que les gens en rajoutent.  
Je pue, cette substance visqueuse séchée est encore sur moi, je suis crade, physiquement et mentalement quand ils m'ont touchés, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi, qui ne cicatrisera jamais, la plaie est bien trop profonde.  
J'ai froid, je tremble à cause de ma nuit passée dans le jardin sans vêtement, je sens toujours leurs mains sur mon corps, ça me brûle, c'est horrible.

J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi, peur qu'ils me voient et qu'ils en profitent pour me balancer des horreurs à la figure, mais il faut que je me lave, pour me débarrasser de cette odeur nauséabonde qu'est ma honte et le dégoût.  
J'attrape mes affaires, déchirées pour certaines, ce qui prouve la violence de ces personnes...Non à ce niveau là ce sont des monstres.  
Je m'habille avec lenteur, tous mes gestes sont incertains et douloureux. Mon ventre a une horrible tâche d'une couleur indéfinissable et mon dos ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état.  
Mon envie de vomir est toujours présente mais je m'en fiche totalement.  
Je regagne la maison en chancelant, mes articulations me font souffrir et ma vue est brouillée à causes de larmes qui coulent toujours sur mon visage.  
J'espère que je ne ferai pas de mauvaises rencontres.

Le salon et la cuisine sont déserts. Tant mieux, je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas quelle heure il est. Rien à foutre je veux me laver.  
Je monte vers ma chambre afin de prendre un boxer propre, au passage je jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable, 8h50! Bah pas étonnant que personne n'est debout! J'irai me recoucher après alors!  
J'entre dans la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, que je jette à la poubelle, j'entre très vite sous le jet d'eau brûlant.  
Mes muscles se détendent, je ne pleure plus mais je me sens incroyablement vide comme si une partie de moi était morte. Je ne tremble presque plus, l'eau réchauffe mon corps à défaut de mon coeur.  
Je prends une énorme couche de gel douche et me frotte énergiquement mon corps tout entier jusqu'à me faire mal mais je veux me débarrasser de la saleté incrustée jusque dans mes tripes.  
Mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être crade et la honte n'a pas disparue. Pourquoi?  
Parce que je me suis laissé faire, parce que j'ai été faible en pleurant devant eux, je leur ai prouvé que je n'étais qu'un objet, un petit animal faible et docile n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qu'on me demande de faire.

J'ai envie de crier, non de hurler toutes les salopries qu'on m'a fait endurer, d'hurler au monde entier que je souffre, que j'ai besoin d'aide mais non, rien ne sors, je subis, et je me tais.  
Je sors au bout d'un moment, me sèche et enfile, non sans difficultés mon nouveau boxer.  
Puis, un objet attire mon attention. J'ai envie de jouer à nouveau, redécouvrir l'extase de la pointe gelée glissant sur mon corps, l'embellissant , faisant ressortir toute ma peine, ma rage, j'ai envie que cet objet magnifique à mes yeux caresse ma peau, que ce contact me fasse du bien.  
Je l'admire tel un cadeau de Noël, la prend entre mes mains, l'observe un moment avant de la porter à mon nez afin de m'imprégner de son odeur, odeur de réconfort, de liberté, une récompense pour mon corps sali par des monstres.  
Je la regarde encore et la dirige vers mon bras.

 **Fin du flash back**

 _Après ça , je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre, je ne voulais voir personne, surtout pas Tom.  
Je lui en veux beaucoup. Encore une fois il n'a pas été là pour moi, il ne m'a pas protégé alors qu'il aurait dû le sentir que j'étais en danger non?  
J'ai pourtant pensé très fort à lui, je criais intérieurement pour qu'il entende mes appels au secours, qu'il vienne m'aider tout simplement mais non, il n'a rien fait. Je crois que ce jour là a été le plus horrible, être le jouet, l'objet sans défense à la merci de ces gens. Comment Tom peut-il être ami avec eux?  
Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait subir ce genre de choses à quelqu'un d'autre? Non c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas croire qu'il soit comme eux.  
A l'école, il se moque de moi comme les autres mais c'est tout, jamais il ne m'a frappé en publique ou touché ...  
J'espère qu'il ne le fera jamais. J'en crèverais._

Je tremble encore, j'ai presque pas dormis. Le moindre bruit, la moindre petite ombre me terrifie.  
Et quand enfin je trouvais le sommeil, je faisais d'affreux rêves, je me revoyais dans ce jardin mais Tom y était aussi, il était avec son autre ami blond bizarre, ce garçon prenait des photos et Tom... il avait pas l'air dans son état normal, ses yeux étaient... effrayants, il se moquait de moi et me disait que je l'avais bien mérité...  
Est-ce vrai? Je mérite vraiment tout ça?  
Et si Tom m'avait vu? Non c'est impossible, je l'aurais vu si il avait été là.

Je vais devoir y aller, crois moi Tomi je n'en ai aucune envie, j'ai peur, je veux pas mettre les pieds dehors ou aller à l'école, aide moi, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller? Personne ne remarquerait mon absence j'en suis sûr!  
A leurs yeux je n'existe que pour les moqueries sinon ils ne font pas attention à moi, je voudrais exister à SES yeux mais je ne suis qu'une saleté, une erreur de la nature...  
Même mes professeurs s'en fichent de moi, c'est à peine si ils savent qui je suis et quand ils me remarquent c'est pour critiquer mon look mais niveau notes il ne disent rien car je m'accroche tellement que j'arrive à avoir les meilleures notes même si je ne comprends rien à ce que j'écris, je sais le faire car j'ai juste appris par coeur.  
Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis mais de toute façon j'ai bien trop la trouille des autres pour leur faire confiance.  
Et puis je t'ai toi, oui toi Tomi , tu n'es peut être qu'un bout de papier mais tu connais absolument tout, alors que même Tom ne connait rien à ma vie.  
D'ailleurs je vais bientôt le revoir je ne l'ai pas vu du tout hier normal vu que je ne suis pas sorti et je redoute la confrontation, je n'ai pas fait ce que je fais habituellement c'est à dire le repas, la vaisselle, nettoyer la maison après la fête, qui soit dit en passant était dans un état lamentable.  
Bien sûr il n'a pas essayé de savoir comment j'allais, je suis sorti très vite de ma chambre tard dans la journée pour grignoter quelque chose et j'en avais profité pour prendre de quoi manger le soir pour ne pas être obligé de ressortir une deuxième fois.  
Je dois être transparent aux yeux de mon frère et moi... moi je ne vois que lui, je l'aime tellement. Je suis nul non?  
Pourtant je le fais pas exprès.

Ca y est je dois y aller, les moqueries et humiliations en tout genre vont reprendre. J'ai peur.  
J'aimerai te prendre avec moi mais c'est trop risqué, je me serai sentis protégé un peu mais bon...

 _Bill K_

L'heure approche, je tremble encore plus.  
L'école... Ca devrait pas exister.  
Je m'avance lentement vers la salle de bain, je ne veux pas y aller, mais si je sèche, je risquerai de me faire gronder très fort, et ça je veux pas.  
Je me prépare sans motivation, m'habille de façon très simple. Un slim noir avec une ceinture tête de mort, un T-shirt moulant noir aussi, quelques bijoux, un maquillage plus prononcé que d'habitude, ce qui assombrie encore plus mon regard mais ça cache aussi mes horribles cernes.  
Je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment pas assez dormi, je sursautais tout le temps, j'ai voulu rejoindre plein de fois Tom dans sa chambre mais il aurait pas compris et m'aurait viré alors j'ai préféré ne pas le déranger de toute façon j'ai encore très mal aux fesses.  
M'asseoir est très difficile, en plus je marche vraiment bizarrement.  
Les gens vont se moquer de moi en voyant ma démarche ridicule.  
Moi, ça me fait pleurer de douleur et de honte car cette souffrance me fait repenser à cette nuit.  
Le jour de mon anniversaire: Je me fais rejeter par ma famille et surtout Tom, la personne qui a pris possession de mon coeur, ensuite je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre car j'y étais obligé et enfin on a volé mon âme. Super comme annif non?  
J'ai eu les plus beaux cadeaux du monde.  
Ces images me bouffent et à part Tomi, je ne peux en parler avec personne, les gens s'amusent avec moi, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de mon corps, je ne peux rien faire, seul Tom pourrait me protéger d'eux. Mais jamais il ne le fera.  
Pourtant, si je le pouvais moi je le ferai, je suis prêt à tout pour lui, même mourir.

J'ai laissé mes cheveux tout lisses, je prends mon sac et mets une veste pour ne pas qu'on voit mes bras et ferme la porte pour me diriger vers le lycée.  
Tom ne vient jamais avec moi, c'est maman qui l'accompagne, je pars plus tôt pour arriver avant lui.  
Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas vu ce matin, j'aurai peut être dû le réveiller, il risque d'être en retard.  
Tant pis pour lui, je ne ferai pas marche arrière et il est tellement nul à l'école alors qu'il soit là ou pas ne change pas grand chose mais sa présence me rassure quand même. On ne sera, une fois de plus pas dans la même classe sur ordre de ma mère, c'est pour ça que ses amis n'ont jamais vraiment fait de lien entre nous, Tom n'a pas le même nom que moi en classe il utilise le nom de ma mère et moi j'ai gardé le nom de mon père, c'est ma façon à moi de lui dire que je ne l'ai pas oublié, pas comme Tom qui s'en fiche de lui.

Plus je m'approche de cet endroit, plus ma respiration s'accélère, mes pas ralentissent mais me mènent quand même vers cet affreux bâtiment où j'ai tant souffert.  
J'espère que cette année va changer, qu'on se moquera pas de moi, qu'on me tapera pas, qu'on me laissera tranquille tout simplement.  
C'est beau de rêver, non?  
Le lycée est en face de moi. La couleur des murs est beige. Il est moderne, propre. Vu de l'extérieur il est très accueillant mais ce sont les personnes qui le rendent laid, car la différence n'est pas tolérée.  
Il faut être comme tout le monde c'est à dire ne pas être mongole, ni trop excentrique ou encore être comme ils m'appellent une "tapette". Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais c'est un mot méchant.

La peur me paralyse, mes jambes refusent d'avancer comme si c'était un signe pour que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit mais c'est malheureusement impossible.  
Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de la grille, comme si j'étais absent. Iil y a déjà quelques personnes ce qui renforce mes craintes.  
Mais quand il faut il faut non?  
Mes pas me guident à l'intérieur de la cour. A l'instant où mes pieds ont franchis l'enceinte de l'établissement, les quelques personnes se retournent vers moi et me dévisagent.  
Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et je n'ai qu'une envie, courir loin, très loin et me cacher dans un coin pour ne plus en ressortir.  
Je comprends alors que rien ne changera, tout ce passera comme les années précédentes.

J'avance rapidement vers un endroit isolé, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer mais c'est raté.  
Des chuchotements, des rires, des moqueries, voilà ce dont j'ai droit comme accueil.  
Charmant vous ne trouvez pas? J'ai eu droit à des "salut tapette" ou " un mongol parmi les gens normaux " mais encore " Oh le sans ami est pas mort " . La routine quoi.  
Mais bon, j'arrive enfin dans un endroit calme... Pour le moment. Je m'assois , ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer.  
J'ai vraiment peur de l'école, peur de tous ces gens qui me jugent sans me connaître, que ce soit les élèves ou les adultes ils sont méchants, pas qu'avec moi hein mais comme je parle pas comme les grands, ils aiment me faire des remarques qui blessent, qui font mourir de honte et qui font rire les autres.  
J'entends du bruit, ce qui me sort de ma torpeur. Mon angoisse resurgie, j'ai des sueurs froides et une nausée me prend.  
Je ne peux plus reculer, c'est dans un état second que je me dirige vers l'entrée des enfers.


	9. Chapitre neuf

Il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de moi, ça me gène. Si je reste là, c'est la crise.  
Le sang cogne dans mes tempes, mon coeur bat à une vitesse phénoménale, mes mains sont moites et des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent.  
J'essaye tant bien que mal d'avancer jusqu'à ces horribles listes mais avec tous ces visages braqués sur moi, si on ajoute mes tremblements c'est pas facile du tout.  
Je cherche mon nom sur les différentes feuilles, comme je suis nul en maths j'ai pris comme spécialité littérature, ça me convient et c'est aussi pour ça que je sors pas trop de mots de gogoles, j'essaye d'être normal mais cette saloprie de cerveau veut pas toujours...  
J'ai pris aussi une option facultative, je ne suis pas noté c'est pour mon simple plaisir, je chante enfin pas très bien mais ça me fait du bien alors je vais aux cours pour me distraire mais aussi pour passer le moins de temps possible chez moi.  
Personne ne sait que je fais cette option comme personne ne m'a entendu chanter, comment s'en douter?  
Mais au moins, c'est une passion à moi, c'est mon secret et puis le prof apprécie plus mes textes que ma voix comme je parle très peu, eh bien elle est enrouée alors voilà je sais pas bien chanter mais il m'apprend et lui me crie pas dessus au moins.  
Ah! Trouvé mon nom! Ils m'ont pas oublié... Dommage. Bon je regarde quand même qui est avec moi...  
Non c'est pas possible! Pas lui, non pas lui, c'est un cauchemar hein c'est ça?

" **Hum... L'année commence bien, être dans la classe de ma pute préférée c'est que du bonheur, on va bien s'amuser... tous les trois, toi, moi et... Tu vois quoi ? "**

Il s'en va en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille, que je m'empresse d'essuyer en réprimant un haut le coeur.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois dans la classe de Georg?  
L'année commence peut-être bien pour lui mais moi... Ca commence très mal.

Des cris s'élèvent, les filles me poussent sans me voir, sans dire pardon, comme toujours. Je ne bouge pas je sais déjà qui est arrivé, il n'y a que lui pour attirer autant l'attention: Mon frère.  
Lui est aimé car il parle facilement, parle à tout le monde sauf à moi, il est aimé surtout pour son physique. Il est beau c'est vrai, il a de la chance. Il n'est pas seulement beau naturellement mais les gens le rendent beau car c'est avec eux qu'il est bien, qu'il rit, il sait aussi se faire respecter, mais il se bat rarement voir jamais, il est populaire mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on dit... une grande gueule c'est ça?  
Il est juste... lui.  
Je comprends pourquoi toutes ces filles sont à ses pieds mais elles... Eurk. Elles sont grotesques à côté de lui.  
Il est tout près de moi, avec sa dernière... pourriture du moment. Oui pour moi c'est tout ce qu'elle est .  
Elle s'appelle...Alina si je me souviens bien , depuis le temps qu'elle le veut... Je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve non mais c'est vrai son corps est... disproportionné, elle est pas très grande: 1m70 à tout casser, elle est maigre, limite anorexique, des airs bag à la place de ce qui est censé être une poitrine, ce n'est plus des fesses qu'elles a mais deux espèces de trucs pas beaux gonflés, je suis sûr qu'en y plantant une aiguille, ça dégonflerait avec un bruit ridicule.  
Ses cheveux... châtins je dirais avec des yeux bleu-vert la seule chose de regardable chez elle.  
En plus elle parle comme une grosse pétasse avec une voix très aigue qui casse les oreilles.  
Ses habits? Pour ce qu'ils cachent... Elle pourrait ne rien mettre qu'on verrait même pas la différence.  
Et je suis persuadé que sans son maquillage, sa peau est toute râpée et pleine de boutons.  
Elle me donne envie de vomir, mais d'un autre côté, je suis jaloux d'elle car elle peut parler à Tom, le voir sourire, le toucher... Ca me fait un pincement au coeur car moi son frère n'a même pas le droit à ça, c'est dans ces moments là que c'est difficile pour moi d'aller à l'école car je le vois mais pas lui, ou alors il m'insulte, comme les autres.  
Même les personnes rejetées dans ce lycée ont toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler et moi je suis toujours seul, à m'évader dans mes pensées, mes rêves où quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, où Tom me considère comme son frère, où ma mère me considère comme son fils, où mon père est pas au ciel, où je suis normal tout simplement.

Beurk leur façon de se faire des bisous est crade, d'ici je vois la bave, c'est... pas possible de pouvoir embrasser des trucs comme elle, pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'il embrasse comme ça?  
Dîtes moi que j'ai pas pensé à une chose pareille?  
Oh non ils s'avancent vers moi, je ne peux dévier mon regard du sien, je suis hypnotisé par mon frère ...  
Son regard lâche pas le mien, je me sens rougir très fort.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu mattes tapette?**

 **Bien envoyé Tomninouchet chéri! Mais attends, c'est un mec ça? "**

Salope. Mais une minute, c'est quoi ce surnom débile? Mon Dieu vu la tête de Tom il a pas dû apprécier d'être appelé comme ça. C'est trop marrant, non il faut pas que je me marre sinon je suis foutu, mais c'est dur.  
Et on se demande pourquoi j'aime pas les filles? Rien que pour ce genre de surnoms à la con.

" **Ca te fait rire? Tu veux peut être que je te trouve un surnom aussi?**

 **Non... Pas besoin ... Tu ... M'en donnes... Déjà... Tellement...Et puis... Ca ... Doit... Te demander beaucoup d'efforts pour les trouver."**

Wahou ben j'ai eu du mal à la sortir sans éclater de rire, mais je le regretterais. Je le sais mais à l'école il le sait que devant les autres je me laisse pas faire face à ses remarques.

" **Quoi? Tu insinues par là que je suis con ? Mais de nous deux c'est toi le malade mental pas moi!** "

Paff un coup de poignard arrivé droit à mon coeur...

" **Quand à toi Sonia ou je ne sais quoi, encore un surnom comme ça et tu vires, que tu sois bonne à baiser ou pas!**

 **Mais... Alors tu ne m'aimes pas poussin?**

 **T'es juste une pute comme les autres et au fait dégage tu m'as donné un nom de con ! De toute façon tu m'énervais. Ho t'as pas compris connasse tu vires de là!**

 **Tu vas le regretter! On ne me jette pas comme ça moi!**

 **C'est ça, bon débarras!"**

Alors là... Je suis trop fier de mon grand frère, bien fait pour sa gueule à cette ... fille? Pour être poli bien sûr.  
J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou tellement je suis content mais je n'en ferais rien... Parce qu'il me rejetterait.  
Un autre poignard dans le coeur, il a peut être viré cette fille, mais il y en a d'autres comme ça... En gros j'ai aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse enfin un peu à moi...

Super la sonnerie... L'heure de pénétrer dans les profondeurs de l'enfer va commencer.  
Comme tout le monde je soupire bruyamment, la chose pour laquelle je suis comme tout le monde: Je n'aime pas aller en cours.  
Quatre heures... Quatre heures de torture, ce n'est que la rentrée alors on a pas cours toute la journée, encore heureux.  
On doit se lever pour entendre le baratin inutile du prof, qui ne change pas d'année en année, toujours les mêmes mots, ils pourraient au moins se renouveler pour donner envie d'écouter! On doit faire les mêmes fiches avec toujours les mêmes renseignements qui ne servent à rien. Ils ont qu'à regarder dans celles des années précédentes! Et enfin on nous donne le numéros de nos casiers, nos livres et différents cahiers.  
Bref ils pourraient pas penser aux gros dormeurs comme moi et l'envoyer à la poste?

Après m'être battu avec mon esprit je me rends compte que les élèves se dirigent vers leur classe.  
Je fais de même en les observant du coin de l'oeil. Discrétion assurée!  
En même temps je suis Georg car comme un con ,j'ai pas pensé à regarder le numéro de ma salle.  
Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là.  
Les gens sont tous en groupe, ils parlent de tout, de rien, rigolent ensemble. Et moi?  
Je suis transparent, le seul à ne pas avoir d'amis, je suis le pestiféré. Celui qu'on évite. Le boulet en quelques sortes.  
Je vois Tom avec ses amis dont Georg. J'ai une grosse boule dans le ventre. Ca fait mal, j'aimerai être à la place de mon jumeau, c'est vrai il est tellement rayonnant, toujours avec le sourire, entouré d'une bande d'amis.  
Sauf que je ne suis pas lui. Quand on m'insulte, je me sens ... humilié, nul mais pendant ces moments, j'existe, pas de la manière dont je l'aurais voulu mais oh moins ... On me remarque.  
Là, pas un regard, pas une parole, je pourrais mourir sous leurs yeux que personne ne ferait attention.

Je ne me sens pas bien du tout mais dans quelques minutes, je pourrais m'asseoir , mais je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage.  
Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque encore plus de moi. Maintenant que Tom n'est plus là pour s'occuper de moi quand j'ai une crise, je dois y faire face tout seul.  
Ca me semble tellement insurmontable pourtant je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vivre avec.  
Je suis devant la salle, je ne peux plus reculer, partir maintenant serait une preuve de lâcheté mais j'ai peur de faire une crise devant tout le monde, on me prendrait encore plus pour un fou, ou je passerais pour quelqu'un de capricieux en manque d'attention.  
Il n'y a pas de lieu un peu isolé je suis donc obligé de me mêler aux autres, Tom est dans une salle pas trop loin de la mienne avant de rentrer je le regarde, pour m'imprégner de chaque détail de son visage, ça me donne du courage et ça me permet de tenir en cours et donc d'éviter les crises.

" **Mais c'est magnifique! Hey les gars regardez qui on s'est récupéré dans notre classe !**

 **La tapette qui parle pas!**

 **Je pensais que tes parents t'auraient tué depuis le temps, ils doivent avoir trop honte de toi! "**

Ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer, trop tard les larmes sont là.

" **Regardez, le PD pleure, c'est vraiment pas un homme, en même temps de la part d'une tantouze faut pas s'attendre à grand chose! "**

Défends moi Tom, je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas m'humilier comme ça.

" **Peut être que tu t'es rendu compte que tu valais rien , tu devrais avoir honte de vivre!**

 **TA GUEULE ! "**

Plus un bruit dans les couloirs, merde j'ai parlé si fort que ça? Je regarde autour de moi, tous leurs yeux sont braqués sur moi, même ceux de Tom, mais je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il pense.  
Oups un gars s'approche de moi, il a l'air vraiment en colère, en même temps je m'énerve jamais, je subis en me taisant, mais là s'en est trop.  
Je crois que je vais me faire taper, pas grave j'ai l'habitude.

" **Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais la porte est ouverte alors en rang! Et tout de suite! "**

Ouf j'ai eu chaud! Merci... Monsieur, Madame? Avec les cheveux je vois pas bien.  
Bref j'entre dans la classe non sans être bousculé ou insulté et me dirige directement vers le fond.  
Comme à mon habitude, je serai tout seul, côté fenêtre. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, je peux regarder dehors, penser et à l'occasion dormir en paix. Que demander de mieux?  
Tom. C'est lui dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Sans sa présence je suis perdu.  
Pff je suis nul, je ne pense qu'à lui alors que lui doit plutôt penser que je suis chiant et que je détruis sa vie.  
Pourtant j'ai rien fait...

Je sors ce qu'il faut pour faire acte de présence mais je ne compte pas écouter quoique ce soit.  
Déjà que je me suis bien fait remarqué on va pas en rajouter.

" **Bonjour! Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas je suis Herr Kölnisch, professeur de mathématiques et accessoirement aussi votre professeur principal.  
Inutile de faire le même baratin de début d'année, ça sert à rien et à la fin , ce ne sont plus des élèves mais des larves qui sortent des classes puantes de votre sueur. Autant dire ce qu'il en est !  
Bien donc je vous donne vos emploi du temps juste après avoir fait l'appel, ensuite je vous expliquerai le programme de mathématiques et vous aurez vos numéros de casiers et tous les cahiers qui finiront remplis de gribouillis.  
J'espère aussi que cette année sera la dernière pour vous, vous aurez intérêt à vous accrocher car cette année sera chargée! Bon bien que les mathématiques n'ont que peu d'importance pour vous vu que ce n'est pas votre spécialité il ne faut pas les négligées non plus, ça rapporte des points!  
Des questions?  
Bien passons à l'appel alors! "**

Oh non pas l'appel je sais pas pourquoi j'ai jamais aimé, c'est con mais à chaque fois que c'est le tour de quelqu'un tout le monde se retourne vers la personne.  
De toute façon j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me regarde, qu'on se moque de moi, j'entends leurs chuchotements, c'est désagréable, ils essayent même pas d'être discret, je capte tous les mots méchants qu'ils utilisent pour parler de moi.  
Ils me critiquent sans cesse, ils me connaissent même pas.  
Ca me rend malade, encore plus là parce que je suis enfermé dans une pièce avec une 20aine d'élèves et je ne peux pas partir, si je me sens mal, comme c'est déjà le cas je dois faire avec.  
Alors que dehors, si j'ai un problème je fuis, c'est tellement plus facile que d'affronter ses peurs, oui j'ai peur des gens, de leurs réactions, de leurs mots mais comment être fort, quand on ne fait que rabaisser, humilier, délaisser une personne? Dîtes moi comment je dois faire? Je suis perdu...  
C'est impossible de s'en sortir quand on a pas confiance en soi...

" **Kaulitz? C'est qui? Il est où?"**

Mais qui ose me déranger en pleine réflexion? Merde... J'ai oublié qu'on été en classe... Quelle honte.

" **C'est vous Kaulitz?**

B **Euh... Oui c'est moi.**

 **Je fais l'appel, bienvenue parmi les vivants... Mais vous êtes une fille ou un garçon? "**

Pourquoi il me demande ça celui-la? Pfff bien sûr je m'en prends encore plein la tête...

" **J'ai un nom de garçon, j'ai une voix de garçon, donc... Je suis un garçon. Pourquoi?**

 **Un petit rigolo! C'est parfait, parfait. "**

La classe se marre encore plus... Merci Monsieur le professeur. Evidemment je suis rouge de honte.  
L'appel est fini, j'espère pouvoir dormir je commence à en avoir marre d'être là.

" **L'appel est donc terminé je vous donne donc vos emploi du temps et cahiers. Alors parlons de maths! Comme je ne connais pas votre niveau j'ai décidé de faire un petit test de connaissance, il durera 1heure il comptera dans votre moyenne, ne râlez pas jeunes gens! Vous avez un exactement en fin d' année, vous croyiez quoi? Que dès le premier jour vous pourriez vous tourner les pouces? Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de travailler, la porte vous est grande ouverte! Je ne supporte pas les glandeurs! "**

Pffff c'est pas juste en plus j'ai pas travaillé pendant les vacances, et j'ai jamais rien compris, je vais faire comment?  
Je vais me taper une sale note ...  
Je prends mon stylo, je n'ai même pas pris ma calculatrice je suis mal.  
Le prof distribue les copies, et quand il arrive à mon niveau, il me regarde très bizarrement, étrange ce prof...  
Je regarde la feuille... je comprends rien , c'est quoi tous ces signes?  
Pourquoi il y a un grand V au dessus des chiffres? C'est du chinois ce machin.  
Bon concentrons nous on sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être une illumination.  
Pfff tu parles je comprends toujours rien.  
Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde est plongé dans sa feuille.  
La classe est calme, on entend juste le bruit des stylos glissant sur la feuille. Je me sens encore plus débile... Tout le monde y arrive sauf moi.

Merde, une crise me prend, normal comme j'y arrive pas, je m'énerve, je panique alors voilà...  
Si je lève la tête je crois que je vomis... C'est moi ou il fait super chaud là ?  
Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air j'en peux plus, j'ai trop chaud.  
Je lève la main timidement, je n'aime pas prendre la parole devant tout le monde comme ça.

" **Oui, il y a un problème?**

 **Est-ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plaît? "**

J'ai parlé tellement bas que je ne sais même pas si il m'a entendu.

" **Parlez plus fort !**

 **Est-ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plaît?**

 **Hum... Non, retournez à votre travail.**

 **Mais...**

 **Il n'y a pas de mais, lors de votre examen vous ne pourrez pas sortir comme ça! Maintenant au travail ou vous aurez directement 0 !**

 **Je... Mais j'y arrive pas!**

 **Vous n'essayez pas! C'est votre programme de l'année dernière alors à moins d'être complètement empoté tous le monde sait faire ça! Et pour m'avoir répondu ça sera une heure de colle! Vous commencez bien l'année! "**

Alors ça c'est pas juste! Il y a quelques ricanements mais discrets pour ne pas se faire prendre.  
Je le déteste ce prof, il a pas le droit, c'est pas de ma faute si je me sens pas bien, je le fais pas exprès.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je veux juste que ça se termine.  
Je pose ma tête dans mes bras et laisse vagabonder mes pensées sans essayer de faire mon devoir, à quoi bon? Je suis nul de toute façon.

Ellipse

Enfin! La sonnerie de la délivrance ça fait du bien! Je rends vite ma copie blanche et cours jusqu'au toilettes.  
Ce con n'a pas voulu me laisser sortir pourtant ça se voyait que j'étais pas bien , j'étais tout blanc, je tremblais mais il s'en foutait , je l'aime pas du tout, pourquoi je suis dans ce lycée de merde hein?  
Je n'ai pas ma place, alors pourquoi ma mère continue à me forcer? Je peux pas prendre des cours par correspondance? J'en peux plus, les moqueries, insultes et incompréhension des profs me fatiguent au moins chez moi je suis tranquille, je dérangerais personne.  
C'est pas aux élèves que je manquerai, et puis Tom n'aurait plus honte de moi et on aurait plus besoin de mentir à tout le monde.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans les toilettes, tout le monde est pressé de rentrer chez soi.  
Demain je commence à 10h00 je crois et je finis à... 15h00 c'est une petite journée tant mieux.  
Des personnes se dirigent vers les toilettes, non non non il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient.  
J'arrive pas trop à comprendre la conversation, je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes les plus proches l'odeur est nauséabonde mais je n'ai pas le choix, je me demande qui c'est.

" **Alors mec t'as passé une bonne rentrée? L'emploi du temps bien?**

 **Ouai ça aurait pu être mieux quoi enfin je me plainds pas .**

 **Toi alors hein! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alina?**

 **Oh elle était chiante, collante et elle me filait un de ces mal de crâne, et puis niveau conversation hormis parler de ses cheveux... y a rien dans la caboche!**

 **Bah tu t'en fou tu la baises et tu la jartes, c'est tout!**

 **Ouais mais nan en fait j'en ai marre, ça m'amuse même plus je préférerai me caser.**

 **Woo mais qu'avez vous fait de Tom Trümper? T'es malade, t'as de la fièvre?**

 **T'es con Georg tu le sais ça! Et toi c'était comment tes cours?**

 **Ce connard de prof de maths nous a foutu une intero et tu sais quoi? La tapette s'est mise à pleurer rolalalala c'était puissant!**

 **Jure! Pfffff mais quelle fontaine !**

 **Ouais mais elle suce trop bien!**

 **Quoi?**

 **Ben ouais à ton annif je l'ai rencontré je sais même pas d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était là cette tafiolle alors avec Allan et Harry... On s'est amusés, je te le recommande d'ailleurs!**

 **Tu l'as violé, et tu m'as même pas appelé pour que j'assiste à ça?"**

...Non, il...Il a pas osé? Pas lui, pas mon frère... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas hurler. Il se passe trop de chose dans ma tête, j'arrive pas à réaliser c'est trop horrible.

" **Vraiment? Je savais pas que ce genre de spectacle t'intéressais. Mais si j'avais su je t'y aurais convié.  
Oh t'as vu j'ai parlé comme un bourge.**

 **Hum...Oui j'ai vu ça, sinon... comment elle a réagi la tapette?**

 **Oh elle en redemandait , je te jure elle criait comme une chienne tellement elle aimait ça. "**

Alors là, s'en est trop pour moi, j'en ai marre, j'ouvre rageusement la porte et pousse Georg super fort au point qu'il se ramasse comme une merde tellement il était surpris, j'en profite pour partir sous les yeux exorbités de Tom. Mais je vais aller où?  
Je sais pas pour l'instant mais très loin de Tom et Georg ça c'est sûr.  
A cause de lui, les images sont encore plus ancrées en moi, je me sens sale, je veux plus jamais qu'on me touche.  
Mes poumons me font mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir, je n'aime pas ça. Le sport? Connais pas. Je suis carrément nul et les gens ne loupent jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi à cause de mes foulées bizarres.  
J'allais franchir la grille, mais quelque chose retient mon bras. Je me sens partir en arrière.

" **Bill..."**

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas après ce qu'il a dit...

" **Lâche moi Tom "**

Mon ton est dur et ma voix glaciale, c'est la première fois que je parle comme ça à quelqu'un.

" **Non ... Il faut qu'on discute. Maintenant.**

 **Pas envie, j'ai rien à te dire, tu as été très clair tout à l'heure.**

 **Ce ... Ce qu'a dit Georg... C'est vrai? "**

Sa voix est toute tremblante, son regard est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?  
Je baisse les yeux, je ne supporte pas son regard, il me brûle, je le dégoûte. Tout ce que je veux c'est être seul.  
Comme je l'ai toujours été.

" **Réponds Bill."**

Je ne peux pas Tom, c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal.  
Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me force à le regarder mais je refuse de soutenir son regard.

" **S'il te plaît.**

 **Laisse moi partir.**

 **Je voulais juste...**

 **Quoi? Tu voulais quoi? Savoir si c'était vrai c'est bien ça non? Alors oui, ils m'ont touchés forcés à faire des choses dégueulasses, je me sens crade, t'es content? T'as eu ce que tu voulais? Maintenant laisse moi partir."**

J'ai dit tout ça en relevant les yeux droit vers les siens, je le regarde méchamment, bien fait. Son regard est... Je sais pas, je veux juste partir dans ma chambre et être tranquille.

" **Bill...**

 **Non me touche pas! Me touche plus jamais. T'es comme eux! Méchant! Tu m'aurais même pas défendu! Tu m'as tué, t'entends? T'es qu'un connard! "**

Je perds totalement le contrôle de mes gestes et lui balance une baffe monumentale.  
Sous le choc, sa tête part sur le côté, il ne bouge plus. Je réalise ce que j'ai fait. J'ai... frappé mon frère. Non, non ,non j'aurais pas dû faire ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?  
Je panique à cause de ce j'ai fait. Je voudrais fuir mais mes jambes elles n'en ont pas envies.  
Tom semble enfin reprendre ses esprits, sa main se pose sur sa joue blessée. Il y a la trace de ma main et elle est toute rouge.  
Il semble aussi surpris que moi par mon geste. Putain je l'ai giflé, j'aurai jamais osé faire ça avant...

 **Tu... Tu m'as frappé..."**

J'ose pas le regarder. J'attends, c'est tout, j'attends qu'il me rende la claque. Je ferme les yeux, me préparant à recevoir le coup.  
Mais rien ne vient. J'attends encore... Toujours rien.  
Je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Je le vois, il a encore l'air choqué, il me regarde.  
Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, mais son regard devient dur aussi, j'aime pas ce regard. Il va quand même pas me frapper comme il le fait à la maison devant tout ces gens?  
J'ai peur... Sans que je m'y attende, il saisit brutalement mon bras, aie putain en plein sur mes cicatrices. Il le serre fort, beaucoup trop fort.

" **Tom, arrête, tu me fais mal.**

 **Ta gueule! Tu crois pas que toi aussi tu m'as fait mal hein? "**

Ses larmes coulent... à cause de moi, j'ai honte... une fois de plus.

" **Me fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît ."**

J'ai chuchoté cette phrase tellement bas que je ne suis sûr qu'il l'ai entendu.  
Un rire s'échappe de sa bouche, un rire à la fois méchant et triste... Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille.

" **Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers , tu me frappes, m'insultes et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire? Je ne suis pas comme toi Bill , je ne suis pas faible. Je trouve que Georg a raison en fait, t'es qu'une chienne, j'espère que quand la prochaine fois qu'il te feras ça, tu souffres, autant que j'ai mal à cause de toi. "**

Je me fige, il a dit ça d'une façon... comme si il en avait rien a foutre de moi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.  
Pourquoi j'ai mal à l'intérieur de moi, comme si mon coeur s'était une fois de plus brisé?

" **Je te déteste, je te déteste! "**

Je lui donne un gros coup qui lui fait lâcher prise et du coup je suis libre.  
Je cours le plus vite possible, il faut que je sois loin de lui, il est trop méchant et ce qu'il m'a dit l'était encore plus. Comment on peut dire de tels mots ? Pourquoi moi ? On me laissera donc jamais vivre?  
J'arrive enfin à la maison, mon deuxième enfer mais je dois rester ici, je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je m'enferme directement dans ma chambre, je suis fatigué, j'ai trop couru je crois. J'ai dû mal à reprendre mon souffle, ma respiration siffle, putain qu'est-ce que j'ai encore? Bon pas de panique Bill, respire, doucement, tout doucement. Ca va un peu mieux. Voilà que je me parle à moi-même je m'arrange pas.  
Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, elle dirige un grand restaurant et les personnes qui viennent manger là dedans ont beaucoup d'argent, c'est pour ça aussi qu'on a une très grande maison, on doit être très riche nous aussi. Mais je m'en fiche , j'ai juste besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi un peu mais à cause de ces gros cons j'ai peur de tout et je supporte plus qu'on me touche.  
Je vais ouvrir ma fenêtre et m'installe sur le rebord. Je regarde ce qu'il se passe dehors, je vois un peu ce qu'il se passe dans la rue, il y a peu de personnes mais bon je m'imagine parfois être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien ,de normal et qui est aimé par sa famille, j'aime imaginer une vie à toutes ces personnes qui passent , ça me permet de m'évader, d'oublier qui je suis mais la réalité est tout autre.  
Jamais je ne serai comme ça, comme tout le monde, je dois faire avec, et c'est loin d'être facile d'accepter le regard des autres, ou leur moqueries mais c'est comme ça.  
Si encore j'avais un ami pour m'aider enfin j'ai Tomi mais lui ne me parle pas, il est juste là pour immortaliser ce que j'écris mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, car quelque part ça m'apaise , je me sens moins seul.

Je referme la fenêtre, il fait pas très chaud et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de regarder mon emploi du temps, faut dire surtout que je dormais. D'ailleurs au devoir de maths j'ai rendu une copie presque blanche, ben oui j'ai juste écris mon nom et prénom je n'allais pas écrire " Je comprends rien à ces chiffres ou formules de je ne sais pas quoi "? Si?  
Je m'installe donc sur mon bureau et prends le bout de papier... Beurk il est vraiment pourri, oh non 4h de philosophie demain matin? Mais ils sont fous?!  
Comment je vais faire pour tenir 4h dans une salle alors que rester ne serait-ce qu'une heure est pratiquement impossible ... Ma matière principale en plus ... Comment je vais faire?  
J'y suis même pas encore que je panique déjà. Quatre heures dans la même salle que Georg, au secours.  
Merde je crois que je vais faire une crise, direction mon lit. Je me mets sous la couette et tente de me calmer.  
Etre dans mon lit me fait un bien fou, je me sens protégé, pas au même point que si j'étais dans les bras de Tom mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Le calme de la maison m'apaise aussi.

Mais le calme est de courte durée, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Ca ne peut être que lui. Ca va barder. Je resserre ma couette plus fort comme si elle pouvait me protéger de sa colère et de sa haine contre moi. Dans un sens je ne veux pas m'excuser car il a été beaucoup trop méchant avec moi mais d'une autre, j'en ai envie car moi aussi j'ai été vilain. Je l'ai tapé deux fois, j'étais énervé et triste en même temps qu'il ne m'aide pas à oublier... Alors j'ai agi en utilisant la violence, je suis nul mais quand je l'ai entendu dans les toilettes... Quelque chose s'est brisé, mon coeur m'a vraiment fait mal. Alors c'est vrai? Je lui fais tant de mal que ça? Je lui gâche la vie à ce point là?  
Mais est-ce que les gens se sont déjà demandés ce que je vivais moi? C'est vrai, pour eux je suis débile, je n'ai pas conscience de ce qu'il m'entoure, je suis un légume comme ils disent. Si seulement ils savaient.  
Okay j'ai un problème dû à l'accident mais ils n'ont pas vu mes progrès, car j'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis que je fais tout pour être comme tout le monde mais personne n'a remarqué. Pour eux je serai toujours un débile mental qui parle comme un enfant.  
Je me déteste autant que les déteste eux, je me demande encore ce que je fais là, ça serait tellement simple de partir pourtant, je pourrais je sais pas sauter par la fenêtre, me pendre, prendre des cachets ou mieux m'ouvrir les veines, faudra que je le fasse mais quand?  
Pfff je suis minable, je pense à ma propre mort mais vivre est tellement insupportable, je ne manquerai à personne, non à personne.  
Mais c'est pas lâche de mourir comme ça, sous prétexte qu'on en a marre de subir des choses?  
Oui, ça l'est mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour être fort je le jure, ne plus voir le visage de Tom serait trop dur alors je survis.

La porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvre. Il ne vient donc pas me voir pour me dire des mots méchants?  
Il ne vient pas me frapper, pourquoi? Il est tellement étrange en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.  
J'entends des bruits bizarres venants de l'autre côté du mur. Il...Il pleure? C'est... C'est à cause de moi?  
C'est moi qui le rend triste comme ça?  
Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je suis perdu. Il pleure rarement ... Mais... Je ne sais pas faire ça. Consoler quelqu'un. On ne m'a jamais appris à le faire puisqu'on me l'a plus fait depuis trop longtemps.  
Je n'aime pas repenser à tout ça. C'est douloureux. Ses pleurs s'intensifient, je n'en peux plus de l'entendre, je vais manger quelque chose.  
Je ne vais pas le voir, quand c'est moi qui pleure il vient jamais me voir.  
Et puis c'est même pas sûr que ce soit à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. C'est peut être à cause d'une fille qui a refusé qu'ils fassent des choses ensemble. Bien fait.

Je suis... dans la merde internationale. Je suis planté devant le congélateur et je ne sais pas quoi manger. Ah si! Pizza!  
Je mets d'abord le four à chauffer et je règle l'alarme pour ne pas tout faire cramer.  
Je m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé pour regarder un peu la télé. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça. Je me sens presque normal. Presque.  
Ca fait dix minutes que je zappe. Il n'y a pas grand chose et le four sonne je peux mettre ma pizza à chauffer. Je remets la minuterie en route.  
J'espère que ça va aller vite, j'ai faim moi en plus mon ventre arrête pas de faire des bruits bizarres.  
Tom ne descend pas. Je dois aller le chercher ou le laisser bouder?  
Je suis un peu perdu. Il me fait du mal et pourtant ça reste mon frère... Je ne sais plus quoi penser ... Ca m'énerve et j'ai trop mal au crâne d'un coup.

Ma pizza est prête... Mais manger tout seul ne me donne pas envie.  
Aller courage ce n'est que mon frère.  
J'ouvre tout doucement sa porte. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'ai peur qu'il m'engueule et aussi je veux pas manger froid. Ca serait moins bon.  
Il n'a pas fermé les stores, il est dans son lit dos à moi, je ne sais pas si il dort ou pas. Il ne pleure plus mais ses joues sont mouillées.  
J'aime pas le voir comme ça, ça me rend tout triste.  
Je m'assois sur son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sa respiration est calme, il dort.  
Une de mes mains vient caresser sa joue. Elle est toujours aussi douce, comme un bébé. J'essuie ses dernières larmes.  
Il est vraiment beau comme ça. On ne croirait pas comme ça qu'il puisse être aussi méchant.  
Il commence à remuer dans son sommeil.  
Tout d'un coup je doute. Je dois rester ou pas?

" **Bill? "**

Plus besoin de me poser la question...

" **Pourquoi t'es là? "**

Il est grognon... Mais faut quand même tenter non?

" **Je... J'ai fait à manger... Et je veux pas manger seul... Tu veux venir avec moi? "**

Oh non trop la honte... C'est normal que j'ai très chaud?

" **J'ai pas faim, va-t-en. "**

Ne me demande pas ça Tom.

" **S'il te plaît. J'ai fait de la pizza, et promis je l'ai pas brûlée!**

 **Tu fais chier Bill. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille. Compris?**

 **Mais tu vas pas rester seul dans ta chambre tout le temps?**

 **Mais laisse moi putain! T'as pas encore saisi que ta présence m'insupporte? Aller tire toi t'as fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui."**

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur, j'en peux plus , il m'énerve.

" **Quoi? Qui c'est qui passe son temps à me rabaisser comme une merde? Qui c'est qui me frappe quand je fais pas quelque chose de bien? Qui c'est qui me dit des choses horribles hein? C'est moi peut-être? Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait, dis moi pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point là. Dis moi!  
Je t'ai rien fait pourtant. "**

Wahou que ça fait du bien! Ma respiration est saccadée tellement j'ai crié fort.  
J'attends la réponse de mon frère mais... Il ne réagit pas. Ou plutôt il ne réagit pas de la manière à laquelle je m'attendais.  
Ses yeux se voilent, il commence à trembler car il retient ses sanglots mais les larmes montent à nouveau. Il va pleurer. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je deviens un monstre, je fais pleurer mon propre frère, pourquoi j'ai fait ça?  
Un sanglot me sort de ma torpeur. Non il ne doit pas être triste à cause de moi.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir je me jette sur lui et le sert le plus fort possible contre moi. J'ai peur, peur qu'il me rejette encore, mais non à ma grande surprise il ne me repousse pas au contraire.  
Sa tête vient trouver refuge sur mon épaule et ses bras entourent ma taille tandis que les miens s'enroulent autour de sa nuque. Cette étreinte est juste délicieuse, je profite au maximum de ce câlin.  
Mes mains descendent lentement vers son dos, faisant des allées/venues.  
Mes caresses sont assez timides et maladroites. J'ai peur de mal faire. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Mais je me sens comme un grand à cet instant. Les rôles sont échangés, c'est à mon tour de protéger mon frère.  
Ca me fait tout drôle de le voir comme ça, en larmes, sanglotant dans mon cou. Il a l'air ... Si fragile en cet instant.  
Je me redresse un petit peu pour lui faire face, cassant notre câlin.  
Je détaille son visage comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. J'adore ses yeux, en amande, ils sont magnifiques, je m'y noierais bien. Mais en cet instant, ils ne reflètent aucune joie , rien du tout. Non ils sont juste... Vides, tristes mais aussi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'y vois aucune trace de mépris ou de dégoût, ça me rassure.  
Mes mains quittent son dos pour se poser sur ses joues mouillées. Il pleure encore mais silencieusement, je lui essuie le plus tendrement possible cette eau salée en faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer.  
Puis je descends pour ré atteindre ses joues. Je les redécouvrent en traçant des dessins imaginaires. Là aussi j'y vais doucement, je ne veux rien gâcher. Ce genre de moments ne nous était plus arrivés depuis longtemps. Depuis l'accident en fait.  
Prenant confiance en lui, ses mains jusque là inactives, remontent vers mon dos pour y appliquer de légères caresses. Je frissonne, je me sens bien, mon coeur bat très fort mais je n'ai pas peur.  
Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. C'est trop bon.  
On arrête nos caresses pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Je me sens tout drôle. Son visage s'approche du mien. Il va me faire quoi? J'ai un peu peur mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question que je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue, puis sur mon front. Il fait une petite pression. Puis me refait un bisou sur l'autre joue. Je soupire de bien être. Plein de papillons envahissent mon ventre et je crois que mon coeur va exploser. Ses lèvres sur ma peau... Elles sont d'une douceur... C'est divin.  
Sa joue se frotte sur la mienne et il va trouver à nouveau refuge dans mon cou.  
Je lui caresse doucement ses dreads, mon menton au sommet de son crâne, il a enlevé sa casquette et son bandeau, je crois que ça l'apaise.  
On ne parle pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. On se retrouve, comme si notre lien ne s'était jamais brisé, on se comprend par nos gestes, nos regards, comme avant.  
Timidement, je m'approche de son cou et lui dépose un petit bisou, sa peau est chaude, des petits frissons apparaissent à l'endroit où mes lèvres étaient un instant plus tôt. Je recommence en faisant des bisous plus appuyés, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça j'en ai juste envie, d'ailleurs ça doit lui plaire, il pousse de petits gémissements, rompant ainsi le silence de notre bulle.  
Mais c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça?  
Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter, sa peau est tellement douce aussi. Je risque de le regretter mais tant pis, il ne me repousse pas. Ses caresses qui étaient plus poussées ralentissent.  
Après un dernier bisou, on resserre notre étreinte pour un dernier câlin.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il dure, mais aucun de nous deux ne veut bouger. On est bien tous les 2dans notre bulle, tellement bien que je pourrais m'endormir.  
Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, on se sépare, j'ai soudainement froid, on se regarde une dernière fois, il me fait un dernier bisou sur la joue et...

BIP BIP BIP

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je suis où là?  
Mes yeux parcourent avec un peu de mal la pièce, je reconnais cet endroit et la sonnerie stridente du four.  
Je suis pas dans la chambre de Tom mais dans le salon.  
Mais alors... Ce n'était qu'un rêve?

Ellipse

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je n'ai pas envie de regarder sur mon portable pour l'instant mais il fait déjà nuit, on doit être la soir... Super.  
Je suis resté tout l'après midi dans ma chambre... Seul, à repenser à ce rêve.  
Je ne pensais pas que ce n'était pas réel, les sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes, je ressentais tout, comme si je l'avais vécu mais dans la réalité Tom ne m'aurait jamais fait de bisous ou de câlins aussi longtemps. Non, ça aurait juste prouvé qu'il avait besoin de moi, alors que jamais, oh non jamais il n'a demandé d'aide à quelqu'un, il a toujours tout réussi tout seul, sans personne , je l'admire pour ça car je suis tout son contraire, dès que j'ai du mal quelque part, je l'appelle.  
Est-ce si mal que ça que de demander de l'aide? Ca veut dire être faible?  
Trop de questions encore...  
J'ai mangé tout seul ce midi, je n'ai pas osé l'appeler, à cause de ce rêve étrange, j'étais beaucoup trop perturbé et de toute façon il m'aurait dit de foutre le camp.  
Je ne sais même pas si il est sortit de sa chambre. J'arrive vraiment pas à m'enlever de ma tête toutes ces images mais à quoi bon pleurer pour ça? Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne se produira jamais, Tom n'a plus jamais été proche de moi de cet horrible accident, le jour où je me suis réveillé après avoir dormi pendant 10 longs jours, je l'ai regretté, je me demande pourquoi je me suis réveillé, c'est vrai plus personne ne m'a regardé de la même façon ... Comme si j'étais une bête de cirque.  
A ces souvenirs je me recroqueville dans mon lit en me mordant les joues. J'en ai marre d'être une chochotte.  
C'est du passé, même si ces images font mal, je dois m'y faire, vivre avec.  
Le problème est que je ne vis plus, je survis.  
Le claquement de la porte d'entrée me sort de mes pensées. Maman est rentrée. Je finis par regarder l'heure sur mon portable : 21 heures. Elle rentre plus tôt que d'habitude et seule apparemment, tant mieux.  
Je ne veux pas la voir, je veux juste être tranquille ce soir pour une fois et pourtant...

 **" Bill ! Descends faire à manger ! "**

Et voilà, encore de corvée, ras le bol mais si je lui dis non... ça va pas le faire et puis je ne sais pas quoi préparer.  
Peut-être que Tom voudra m'aider à choisir. Pfff non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? N'importe quoi.  
C'est bien beau de prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.  
Alors que j'allais descendre les escaliers, la porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvre. Il a entendu maman rentrer aussi je suppose.  
Oh il est tout pâle, ses yeux sont tout rouge et gonflés. Il fait vraiment peur à voir. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis là, il baisse les yeux. C'est nouveau ça. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois aller le voir ou pas.  
Mais ça me rend triste de le voir dans cet état. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il soit comme ça, et j'avoue que c'est pas normal. Il doit avoir un truc qui le tracasse.  
Bon ben on va tenter une approche, pour en savoir plus. Je veux plus qu'il ressemble à un zombie.  
J'avance tout doucement vers lui, pour ne pas le brusquer. Je n'avais même pas entendu qu'il sanglotait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui. Je vais pour le prendre dans mes bras mais...

" **Non Bill l...l...laisse moi. "**

Je ne me laisse pas abattre, même si il me repousse.

" **Pourquoi tu es comme ça Tom? Pourquoi tu pleures? "**

Je chuchote ces mots, comme si c'était un secret.

" **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop...**

 **Je suis quoi Tom? Trop débile pour comprendre? C'est bien ça non?**

Oula faut que je me calme mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser se moquer de moi non? Je sais que je suis con , pas la peine de me le rappeler.

" **Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'allais pas dire !**

 **A ouais? Et t'allais me sortir quoi comme mensonge?**

 **Je...**

 **Bill descends immédiatement! "**

Je me fige. Maman à l'air vraiment très en colère... Je lance un regard désespéré à Tom. Je risque de me faire frapper ou pire mais Tom ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux dire silencieusement ou alors il n'en a pas envie.  
Je baisse la tête, déçu et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Le repas s'est déroulé normalement enfin, comme d'habitude, elle n'a eu d'yeux que pour Tom, son fils chéri, lui demandant comment c'était passé sa rentrée, les cours qu'il allait avoir, si son emploi du temps lui convenait, elle lui montre ô combien elle est fière d'avoir un fils si parfait.  
Pfff pathétique , et moi dans tout ça ? J'existe aussi. Je suis tellement écoeuré par leur comportement que je ne mange presque pas. Tom me lance quelques regards discrets pour pas que ma mère le voit, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il fait ça. D'habitude il m'ignore totalement.  
Mais ces regards suffisent pour me remonter un peut le moral et surtout pour me faire rougir.  
Je suis dans ma chambre , sur mon ordinateur à faire... Rien du tout en fait.  
J'entends Tom gratter quelques accords , il est plutôt doué, la mélodie est assez triste, tout comme lui en ce moment, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il joue mais on a une conversation à terminer.  
Je quitte mon pc et prends mon courage à deux mains.  
Je toque doucement à sa porte. Le son des cordes s'estompe, il m'a entendu. Je stresse beaucoup là.

 **"Oui ? "**

J'ouvre sa porte, il est sur son lit, avec sa guitare sur lui et uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.  
J'ai chaud, très chaud même, il est... Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour le qualifier.  
A côté de lui, je suis juste... Moche, hideux même.  
Il est vraiment bien foutu avec ses abdos, faut que je pense à faire de la gym, je veux lui ressembler !

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill ?"**

Merde, il me regarde tout bizarrement, je dû le mater trop longtemps mais comment ne pas le regarder ? Rolalala la honte !

" **Il... Il faut qu'on parle Tom."**

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler . "**

Et il détourne le regard, non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

" **Je crois que tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire . "**

Il se retourne vers moi vivement. Il a l'air très surpris, il n'a pas trop l'habitude que je réplique comme ça. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ignore à mon sujet.

" **Pourquoi ?**

 **Hein ?**

 **Pourquoi tu es triste ? Pourquoi ces derniers jours tu es si bizarre ? Tu as changé Tom, et te comprendre est compliqué.**

 **Tu n'es pas la personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça.**

 **Je suis ton frère putain !**

 **Non Bill, mon frère est mort i ans . Toi tu n'es rien à côté de lui . "**

Je me fige. Il n'a pas dit ça hein ? Il n'a pas osé ? C'est comme si il m'avait balancé un sceau d'eau glacé sur moi . Comment peut-il penser une chose aussi horrible ?

" **Dis pas ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais ?**

 **Et toi ? Tu crois pas que je souffre aussi ?**

 **De quoi tu te plainds ? C'est pas toi qui te fais rejeté par tout le monde, c'est pas toi non plus qui a un problème à la tête alors ferme la ! "**

Il se lève d'un coup super vite et se met face à moi.  
Oups.

" **T'es dans ma tête ? Tu sais ce que je ressens ? Tu sais ce que je vis à cause de tout ça ? Non, alors évite de parler de choses que tu ignores, ça vaut mieux pour toi.**

 **J'en sais déjà beaucoup.**

 **Non tu ne sais rien !**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

 **Tire toi.**

 **Non pas avant de savoir.**

 **Va-t-en ! "**

Il me prend par le bras. C'est qu'il me fait mal en plus. Il se dirige vers la porte, il va quand même pas me foutre dehors comme ça ?

" **Attends, s'il te plait. Dis moi.**

 **Il n'y a rien à dire Bill. "**

Il relâche la pression sur mon bras et ouvre la porte.

" **Je voulais juste t'aider tu sais ? "**

Je suis ... Vide , il ne veut pas de mon aide, je sers à rien , je suis pas un bon frère. Il ne me frappe plus mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est gentil avec moi. J'ai rien fait de mal, juste essayer de savoir ce qu'il a ...

" **C'est... Je peux pas Bill, JE PEUX PAS ! "**

Il a crié cette phrase comme si ... il s'en voulait de ne rien me dire.  
Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais il se retrouve dans mes bras , comme dans mon rêve sauf que là c'est bien la réalité. Le contact avec sa peau me fait un drôle d'effet mais c'est très agréable, il ne pleure plus , je crois qu'il se retiens .  
Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, comme son odeur, j'ai envie de le toucher, de lui faire plein de bisous mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin pour l'instant. Juste d'une présence et d'être rassuré, oui mais de quoi ?  
Je ne sais du tout pourquoi il est comme ça mais ça lui bouffe l'existence et moi aussi par la même occasion . Mais je me pose pas de questions pour le moment, je profite car il faut l'avouer c'est trop bon.  
Je resserre mon étreinte pour lui montrer que je suis là , malgré tout.  
Mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir.

" **Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**

 **Un jour Bill, un jour. "**

Un bruit venant du couloir nous fait sursauter tous les deux, on se détache précipitamment et je vois avec horreur qu'on avait pas refermer la porte et que ma mère est là, devant nous.  
A en juger par sa tête, elle a tout vu ...

" **Sors d'ici. "**

Son ton est méchant, froid, je baisse la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il m'attends. J'ose peut-être tenir tête à Tom mais pas à elle.  
Quelque chose frôle ma main et la serre brièvement. Tom...  
Ma mère me tire en dehors de la chambre et ferme la porte. J'ai quand même le temps d'apercevoir le corps tremblant de mon frère, sur son lit , replié sur lui même , comme si il savait ce qui allait m'attendre.  
Non Tom , tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle va me faire.  
Il faut subir pour le savoir.

Ma mère repart enfin. J'ai mal partout, je suis par terre, au milieu de ma chambre, le dos en feu.  
Elle... Elle a utilisée une de mes ceintures cloutées et m'a cognée avec. J'ai essayé de me défendre, de me sauver mais elle me donnait des coups de pied.  
Alors j'ai encaissé , en silence, pendant qu'elle me battait et qu'elle m'insultait. Mais je n'écoutais pas , je pensais à toi Tom , à ton visage , ton odeur, je n'ai même plus sentis les coups grâce à ça , mais maintenant c'est horrible.  
J'ai mal, le moindre mouvement est une épreuve. J'arrive tant bien que mal à me mettre debout.  
Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le courage de prendre une douche.  
Je me déshabille lentement, c'est digne d'une épreuve des Jeux Olympiques pour moi.  
Je suis torse nu et ça fait du bien , sentir l'air frais sur ma peau m'apaise légèrement. Aller, plus que le jean et les chaussettes.  
Une fois débarrassé , je me glisse sous la couette et éteins. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Mon dos pique, me brûle même à cause du frottement des draps.  
C'est dur à supporter mais je dois m'en sortir seul. Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible même si j'en suis déjà un.  
Je ne sais pas comment me mettre. Toutes les positions sont inconfortables. Mais j'essaye d'éviter de trop bouger.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, à cause de mon dos mais pas seulement. Il pleut très fort et il y a beaucoup de vent. Et comme par hasard, j'ai oublié de fermer les stores. L'ombre des branches d'arbres danse sur les murs. Ca fait peur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Je tremble comme un con. Je suis un vrai gamin c'est pas possible.  
Putain, déjà 4h35 du matin et je me lève dans 25 minutes...  
Génial, une nuit blanche, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, pourtant je suis épuisé .  
En plus je commence dans à peine 5heures par 4 heures de philo, bon ben je dormirais pendant ce temps là, je rattraperai ma nuit et je ne ferai peut-être pas de crise. J'espère.  
Autant que je me lève maintenant, ça risque d'être très long avant sur pieds...  
Arg ça fait trop mal, je me fais violence pour ne pas hurler de douleur et réveiller toute la maison encore bien calme.  
Mon visage se crispe, je me mords la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche mais je suis debout, c'est déjà ça.  
Une bonne douche s'impose.  
Avant de monter dans la cabine, j'essaye de voir l'état de mon dos : C'est pas joli , c'est rouge, avec des traces de sang séché, je sens que mes draps sont bien crades.  
Elle m'a vraiment pas raté.  
L'eau est à bonne température, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, ça pique beaucoup au début , mais là c'est supportable, je peux enfin me laver.

Je sors enfin de cette salle de bain, tout propre, je me sens déjà mieux même si quelque part, je suis toujours sale.

" **T'es déjà debout ? "**

Je sursaute comme un malade. Je l'avais pas vu ! Ola ben il est fatigué, il est encore tout endormi, il est trop mignon . Euh ouais faut que je me calme.

" **Tu m'as fait peur !**

 **Pardon... Euh ça va ?**

 **Moui , ça va très bien ."**

Je mens bien sûr , mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter .

" **Sûr ?**

 **Oui oui . "**

Il se rapproche de moi, ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreilles, les frôlant, je frissonne.

" **Ce soir, rejoins moi discrètement , je soignerai tes blessures, d'accord ? "**

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas.

" **Bien, je vais prendre ma douche, fais comme si je ne t'avais pas parler . "**

Il s'en va , me laissant seul, dans l'incompréhension totale.  
J'ai une famille de fou.  
J'ai fini de m'habiller et tout, je vais devoir affronter l'enfer de l'école, j'en tremble déjà.  
Je prends mon sac qui me sert parfois d'oreiller, je vérifie quand même si j'ai rien oublié , entre temps Tom est sorti de la salle de bain, et je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit ...  
Il va me soigner, il va toucher mon corps, mon Dieu, j'ai hâte et en même temps super peur d'y être .  
Et si j'arrive pas à me contrôler ? Et si je lui saute dessus ? Et si je rougis ?  
Bon calme Bill, ça veut rien dire, il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime...  
Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je deviens fou , non rectification, je suis complètement cinglé.  
Je vérifie l'heure et je suis largement en avance, je vais à pieds comme toujours, il fait froid, super je vais mourir avant ce soir.  
En passant par la cuisine , je vois ma mère qui discute avec Tom , ils ont plutôt l'air de se disputer. C'est rare.

" **Tom, je t'interdis de lui reparler ! Ce n'est pas normal !**

 **Arrête maman, il s'inquiète pour moi c'est tout, et c'est mon frère !**

 **Mon ange , tu te rappelles quand même de ce qu'il nous a fait ?**

 **Oui maman, j'ai pas oublié.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de lui , je suis là moi , je t'aime .**

Tom baisse la tête, impuissant face à ce monstre, j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne plus ce soir, à cause d'elle.

" **Moi je t'aime tellement plus qu'elle Tomi, ne me laisse pas . "**


	10. Réponse anonyme

Réponse **à une review anonyme:**

anonyme:Je prends enfin le courage de publier un commentaire pour cette fic.  
ça va faire maintenant plusieurs années que je la cherche (après m'être rendu compte que l'auteure l'avais effectivement supprimé et qu'elle étais depuis introuvable ailleurs ) et voila maintenant plusieurs mois que grâce à toi j'ai la chance de pouvoir la relire.  
J'ai vraiment était peinée de la voir disparaitre. Cette histoire est la première qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque on me demande mon coup de coeur ou mon histoire preferee même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une fic et pourtant lire est l'une de mes plus grande passion et elle ne concerne pas que les fictions. Enfin bref je voulais te remercier .  
Dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire la suite (je ne sais pas si tu la possède mais j'espère que oui )

Bonjour. J'étais dans le même cas que toi, et j'ai du cherché toute cette fiction à travers les archives sauvegardées des pages d'internet supprimées. malheureusement je n'ai pas pu récupérer toute l'histoire car toutes les pages du blog n'ont pas étés sauvegardées. J'ai arrêté de publier ici, mais je pense pouvoir te trouver la fin de l'histoire, Il en manquera par contre une bonne partie... Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, mais heureux tout de même d'avoir pu t'aider à relire, tout comme moi, cette oeuvre :)

-Kyraito


	11. CHAPITRE 20 --

La pluie battante s'écrase contre les carreaux.  
Ca me réveille.  
J'ai pas envie de me lever, je me sens bien dans mon lit.  
C'est tout chaud, comme un cocon.  
Mais pour me lever, faudrait déjà que j'ouvre les yeux.  
Et c'est très très dur.

? : " **Hum.** "

Ce bruit me fait ouvrir les yeux et je me redresse vite.

Bill : " **Aie.** "

Pourquoi ça me lance dans les reins et que j'ai mal au cul ?

 **Flash back :**

Une douleur fulgurante traverse tout mon corps comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique.  
Un corps étranger se colle au mien et un grognement s'échappe de la gorge de cette personne.  
Sa bite est en moi.

 **Fin flash back.**

Non.  
Ce... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.  
C'est vraiment arrivé.  
On m'a vraiment fait du mal.  
Quelque chose , non quelqu'un m'a sali, pour de vrai.  
Je... Non c'est pas possible !  
Je me serai défendu ?  
J'aurais dit non, hein ?  
Et pourtant, j'ai rien fait, je me suis pas débattu, je me suis laissé faire.  
Comme une pute soumise.  
J'ai honte.  
Je n'ose pas me toucher.  
Je suis si sale !  
Une douche, j'ai besoin d'une douche.  
Maintenant.

Tom : " **Bill ?** "

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon nom.  
J'avais oublié que Tom avait dormi avec moi.  
Voyant mon air apeuré , ses sourcils se froncent.  
Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Tom : " **Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Bill : **Non...**

Tom : **Bill ... Dis moi s'il te plait.**

Bill : **Non ! Peux pas, peux pas !**

Tom : **Qui t'as fait du mal ?**

Bill : **Peux pas le dire, si je le dis il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait.**

Tom : **Bill , reste avec moi . Pars pas dans ton monde.**

Bill : **Pas le dire, pas le dire, non non non .** "

Je perds les pédales, les images veulent plus quitter ma tête.  
Et sa voix , cette méchante voix !  
Je me sens trembler comme un malade, je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qui m'arrive.  
Juste ces images et ces mots.

« Tu aimes ça salope ? T'en veux encore ? Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je te tue. »

Tom : " **Bill tu me fais peur calme toi s'il te plaît.**

Bill : **Non lâchez moi ! Ca fait mal ! Je veux plus.**

Tom : **Tu ne veux plus quoi ?**

Bill : **Plus de sexe dans les fesses, non ça fait trop mal !** "

 **Fin P.O.V Bill**

 **P.O.V extérieur**

Déconnecté de la réalité, perdu, réalisant enfin l'horreur qu'il a vécu, tout se bouscule dans la tête de Bill.  
Les images défilent à une allure folle et son c½ur bat à une vitesse alarmante.  
Le choc est trop important pour ce petit être déjà fragilisé par la vie.  
Cette chienne de vie qui s'acharne contre lui.  
Pourtant, il ne demande qu'à vivre, qu'à découvrir ce qu'est vraiment le monde.  
Mais à cet instant, aucune pensée cohérente ne lui vient à l'esprit.  
Juste ces images qui lui donne envie de vomir.  
Ces mots aussi humiliant que blessant , qui ont marqués son corps et son c½ur.  
Cet homme l'a brisé à jamais, et ça Bill le comprend maintenant.  
Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, le choc a été trop grand.  
Son cerveau a comme occulté cet événement pour le rendre encore plus douloureux.  
Tom lui se demande ce qu'il se passe.  
Il a comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.  
Il ne sait pas quoi.  
Mais il a mal de voir son petit frère dans cet état.  
Il ne sait pas quoi faire.  
Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a plus eu une relation normale avec lui.  
Il a peur d'être maladroit. Il ne sait juste plus comment s'y prendre.  
La souffrance de son frère le touche en plein c½ur.  
Il a mal pour lui.  
Doucement il se rapproche de Bill. Il n'est pas calmé mais il ne peut juste plus supporter sa souffrance.

Tom : " **Calme toi, petit frère, je suis là.** "

Il l'enlace avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, contraste avec Bill qui se débat.

Bill : " **Non , non laissez moi, pitié !**

Tom : **Chut Bill , c'est moi Tom.**

Bill : **Lâchez-moi ! Tom ! Aide moi !**

Tom : **Je suis là Bill, je suis là.** "

La prise sur son petit frère se resserre, il se demande vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, se jurant de faire payer celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça.

 **Fin P.O.V extérieur**

 **P.O.V Bill**

Je sens qu'on me soulève, mes pieds pendent dans le vide. Je n'ai plus la force de me débattre, je suis trop fatigué. Alors je m'accroche comme je peux aux épaules de l'inconnu et ferme les yeux.

Je me réveille et quelque chose de doux et de chaud m'enveloppe.  
Mes muscles se détendent. Je me sens apaisé.  
J'ouvre les yeux et constate bien vite que je suis dans la salle de bain, dans un bain justement.  
Ben comment j'ai atterris là ?

Tom : " **Tu es réveillé tout va bien ?** "

Je suis perdu, je comprends rien.

Bill : " **Comment... J'ai fait... Pour venir jusqu'ici ? Me souviens pas.** "

Je le vois baisser les yeux, il est embarrassé, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

Bill : " **Tom ?**

Tom : **Tu ... Tu as fait une grosse crise, tu criais, pleurais et suppliais quelqu'un de ne pas te faire de mal, j'ai eu peur tu sais, puis tu t'es évanouis. Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

Bill : **Non ... Il ... Il est tard ?**

Tom : **Oh je pense bien qu'on est en retard.**

Bill : **Mais ... Maman ?**

Tom : **Je lui ai dis vite fait que j'avais pas cours ce matin. Mais faudra y aller cet après-midi.**

Bill : **NON !**

Tom : **Pourquoi ?**

Bill : **Pitié je veux pas y aller ! Me force pas à y retourner.**

Tom : **hé doucement , qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé las-bas ?**

Bill : **Peux pas le dire, pas le droit. S'il te plait , je veux être tout seul.**

Tom : **Euh, ouais, ok , bon bain.** "

Enfin seul, les larmes que je retenais avec beaucoup de peine sortent enfin.  
Je veux pas retourner en cours, j'ai trop peur de le voir et qu'il recommence.  
J'ai tellement mal, mon corps me lance et mon c½ur saigne.  
J'essuie mes larmes et prends un gel douche pour me laver, pour effacer encore ces horribles mains que je sens toujours sur mon corps.  
Je constate alors que Tom m'a laissé mon sous vêtement.  
Merci grand frère.  
Je frotte jusqu'à faire rougir la peau.  
Ca fait mal, mais pas autant que cette douleur lancinante.  
Mes larmes n'ont pas cessées.  
Pourquoi moi ?  
J'aimerai savoir ...  
Et Tom qui veut connaître la vérité.  
Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que sa tapette de frère s'est fait trouée le cul par son prof de math ?  
Non je peux pas lui dire.  
Et puis c'est Tom quoi.  
Il y a encore quelques jours, il se moquait de moi et même me frappait parfois.  
Alors il est hors de question que je me confie à lui.  
Mon corps est enfin propre, enfin façon de parler.  
J'ai pas envie de sortir du bain.  
Pour voir mon corps maigre rempli d'horreurs en tout genre non merci.  
Alors je reste, jusqu'à ce que les bulles se dissipent et que l'eau devienne froide.  
Je tremble autant parce que je suis glacé que j'ai peur de voir mon reflet.  
J'ai peur de ne pas me reconnaître dans le miroir.  
J'ai tout simplement peur de ma propre image.  
Alors je prends mon temps pour sortir.  
Mes muscles me lancent toujours autant.  
Je grimace beaucoup, essayant de ne pas crier pour ne pas alerter Tom.  
Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là, même si je suppose qu'il a vu ces marques ...  
Je sais que les questions viendront.  
Je prends une serviette éponge et fais attention à ne pas me faire encore plus mal.  
Je jette un coup d'½il dans le miroir quand même et ce que j'y vois est dégoûtant.  
Des hématomes sont présents le long de mon torse et mes cuisses.  
J'imagine même pas l'état de mon dos, ça doit être la même chose...  
Mon cou est rempli de traces rouges, ses morsures.  
Mon corps est répugnant. Il me donne envie de chialer.  
Tellement je suis moche et faible de m'être laissé faire comme ça.  
Je préfère me tirer de ce miroir , cette vision me donne la gerbe.  
Je vois que Tom m'a rien mit pour que je m'habille , super je fais comment maintenant ?  
Je sors le plus discrètement possible de la salle de bain , serviette autours de mon corps et regagne ma chambre.  
Je ne mets pas longtemps à choisir mes affaires, je vais m'habiller tout en noir, au moins pas besoin de chercher dans mes armoires pendant des heures.

 **Fin P.O.V Bill**

 **P.O.V extérieur**

Horreur.  
Voilà comment pourrait qualifier ce qu'on a fait à son petit frère.  
Maintenant il comprend le pourquoi du comment du comportement de son jumeau.  
Des bleus ignobles et des griffures ou autres traces abominables marquent la peau de Bill.  
Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse être capable d'une telle cruauté envers quelqu'un.  
Il n'avait pas trop fait attention aux marques au départ, trop préoccupé par la crise d'angoisse de Bill.  
Il se dit qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir, et encore maintenant.  
S'est-il soigné ?  
Il ne le sait pas.  
Sûrement pas.  
Il se retient de ne pas hurler en voyant son frère fermer ses yeux sous la douleur.  
La serviette de Bill tombe quand il se penche en avant avec difficulté pour s'habiller.  
C'est alors qu'il vit ses fesses rougies, meurtries et légèrement bleutées , ne laissant aucun doute sur leur sort.  
Il réprime difficilement un haut le c½ur.  
La réalité est difficile à encaisser, non il ne peut pas accepter ça.  
Son frère n'a pas pu être violé ?  
Non c'était impossible, pas lui, pas son petit frère.  
Cette perspective était impossible pour lui pourtant il devait l'admettre, Bill a bel et bien été violé.  
La bile remonte dans sa gorge, son corps tremble et il ne peut réprimer un sanglot sortir de sa gorge, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Bill qui se retourne brusquement vers lui.

Bill : " **Tom !** "

 **Fin P.O.V extérieur**

 **P.O.V Bill**

Je reste pétrifié devant Tom.  
Il m'a vu nu, avec tous ces horribles bleus.  
Je peux plus bouger, lui non plus.  
Sa bouche est grande ouverte, sa main est devant celle-ci et... Il pleure.  
Il reprend vite fait ses esprits et s'avance vers moi.  
Je prends peur, je tremble, pourquoi il vient vers moi ?  
Je veux pas qu'il me fasse mal !  
Mais je bouge pas, je le regarde venir, je ferme les yeux et attends.  
Rien ne vient.  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
Il est à quelques centimètres de moi.  
Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage.  
Il pleure toujours.  
Ses yeux sont si tristes.  
Pourquoi ?  
Ses bras se lèvent, ça y est, il va me frapper.  
Non.  
Il me tape pas, il me prend juste dans ses bras en faisant attention à mes blessures.  
Mon c½ur bat fort, très fort, j'oublie même que je suis nu, je me laisse aller et craque à nouveau, comme lui.  
Je me sens mieux, il est là, il est bien là, mais trop tard...

Tom : " **Pourquoi Bill ? Tu aurais dû me le dire.**

Bill : **Peux pas le dire.**

Tom : **Je t'en supplie. Bill. Dis moi qui...**

Bill : **Non !** "

Je veux pas lui dire qui c'est, j'ai bien trop peur et trop honte.

Tom : " **Ok, d'accord. Tu , tu as mal ?**

Bill : **Hein ?**

Tom : **Ton... Tu sais ?**

Bill : **Oh ... Pourquoi j'aurais mal ?**

Tom : **Je suis pas con Bill, je sais ce qu'on t'as fait.**

Bill : **Non !** "

Je le repousse brutalement et pose les mains sur mes oreilles.

Bill : " **Non non non non !** "

Je pète une durite une fois de plus.  
Il ne sait rien, non il ne sait rien du tout.  
Il sait pas ce qu'on m'a fait, ce qu'il m'a infligé.  
Il ne sait pas non plus quelle humiliation c'est que de se faire violer.  
Il peut pas savoir tant que ça ne lui est pas arrivé.

Bill : " **Tu sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait !**

Tom : **Si petit frère, je le sais.**

Bill : **Non !** "

Je m'approche de lui et lui donne des coups sur le torse, mais j'ai pas de force, les larmes me fatiguent trop, je pleure et frappe mon frère comme un con.  
Il ne fait rien à part m'enlacer.

Tom : " **Pardon.** "

J'arrête de lui donner des coups et le regarde.  
Son visage est bouffie d'avoir pleuré et ses yeux rouge.  
Il est beau comme ça. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, on est si proche.  
Il me regarde de façon si intense , mon c½ur bat comme un fou, je suis sûr qu'il peut l'entendre de là où il est.  
Je regarde ses lèvres, elles sont belles, un peu abîmées mais comme il faut.  
J'avance mon visage vers le sien.  
Je suis hypnotisé, attiré comme un aimant vers sa bouche.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce que je fais.  
J'agis c'est tout.  
Ses lèvres se rapprochent inexorablement , Tom bouge aussi alors que nos bouches vont se rejoindre, il dépose un baiser sur mon front.  
Je ferme les yeux sous son touché mais les larmes montent.  
Je me suis bercé d'illusions, encore une fois.  
Je le serre fort et laisse éclater ma tristesse.  
Bon dieu je fais que ça.  
Chialer.  
Je me hais, j'ai tellement cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais quel con !  
Comme si il pouvait m'aimer moi ?  
Il l'a dit lui même, il n'aime pas les garçons.  
Mes pleurs redoublent, non seulement je me fais violer mais en plus je me prends un vent de la part de Tom.  
J'ai froid , je me rappelle que je suis nu.

Tom : " **Tu devrais t'habiller, faut pas avoir froid. Mais avant je vais te soigner.**

Bill : **Non, s'il te plaît.**

Tom : **Mais ça va s'infecter.**

Bill : **Tant pis.**

Tom : **Tête de mule. T'as pas le choix.** "

Ellipse.

Bill : " **Je veux pas y aller Tom.**

Tom : **Je sais Bill, mais tu loupes beaucoup cette année.**

Bill : **M'oblige pas.** "

Je le regarde d'un air implorant, tout mais pas ça !  
J'ai peur de le voir.  
Qu'il me chope dans un coin et qu'il me force à coucher avec.  
Mes tremblements sont incontrôlés, je suis mort de trouille.  
Au bord de la grosse crise d'angoisse.

Tom : " **Pardon Bill, je suis désolé, je veux juste pas que tu ais des problèmes.**

Bill : **Ca peut pas être pire de toute manière.**

Tom : **Si. Maman pourrait le savoir.** "

Cette hypothèse me glace le sang.  
Sachant de quoi elle est capable.  
Tom a beau être au courant de ce quelle me fait, je sais que ça ne l'arrêtera pas.  
Même si pour le moment elle ne fait que m'ignorer.  
Tom voulait que je porte plainte.  
Pourquoi faire ?  
Qui me croirait ?  
Personne.  
Je ne suis qu'un petit bébé attardé à leurs yeux.  
Je sens des bras et un corps m'enlacer.  
Tom.  
On se serre très fort pour se donner du courage, et affronter cet après-midi certes courte , mais là quand même.  
Je me shoote à son odeur, mon nez étant dans son cou.  
Sa peau est plus douce qu'une plume.  
Je me sens mieux avec lui.  
Ma crise passe.  
On est devant le lycée, tout le monde doit nous regarder mais c'est la première fois que je m'en soucie pas.  
Il est là, c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

? : " **Comme c'est touchant, Tom qui fait un câlin à la tapette !** "

On se détache, je rougis et baisse la tête.  
Tout le monde doit nous regarder.

Tom : " **Un problème Georg ?**

Georg : **Moi ? Ah non c'est plutôt toi qui en a un, tu oses toucher ce monstre ?**

Tom : **Fermes là putain !**

Georg : **Calme toi, je venais juste te dire qu'on se voit à la fin des cours Tom, t'as pas oublié ?** "

Je relève la tête vers Georg et Tom.  
Celui-ci pâlit à vue d'½il.  
Seulement il hoche la tête.  
Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.  
Mais mon c½ur et mon estomac se tordent d'angoisse.  
J'ai l'impression que Tom a des problèmes.  
Non je dois me faire des idées, c'est Tom !  
Il sait se défendre, il sait dire non, pas vrai ?  
Mais il a l'air ... Si soumis à Georg.  
Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur la face de rat de ce dernier.  
C'est mauvais signe c'est obligé.  
Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il lui lance, il ressemble trop à ceux qu'il me lançait quand il allait me faire du mal.  
Je prends la main de Tom et la lui serre très fort pendant que ce connard se tire.  
Il resserre mon étreinte, j'ai peur pour lui.  
C'est la première fois que je suis terrifié à ce point pour lui.  
Je veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal.  
Une fois Georg hors de notre vue j'enlace mon frère.  
Devant tout le monde, mais je m'en fiche.  
J'ai trop peur.

Tom : " **Bill, les gens pourraient nous voir.**

Bill : **Promets moi.**

Tom : **Promettre quoi ?**

Bill : **Qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.**

Tom : **Petit frère.** "

Il participe au câlin.

Tom : " **N'ai pas peur pour moi.**

Bill : **Pourquoi tu promets pas ?**

Tom : **Parce que j'en ai pas besoin.  
Ca va sonner on rentre ?**"

Je lui répond un petit « oui. » et consent à la lâcher.  
Après un dernier regard on se sépare, les cours vont reprendre.  
On a raté toute la matinée, il a voulu qu'on y retourne après mangé.  
Je voulais pas, et je veux toujours pas.  
Il pourrait me voir.  
Je suis seul maintenant.  
Tom n'est plus là pour me protéger.  
Je monte les escaliers d'un air morne.  
La motivation n'est pas présente, la peur a envahie mes sens mais pire que ça , la solitude me pèse déjà.  
De voir tous ces gens ensemble me rend pire que triste.  
Car c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que je suis important pour personne.  
Ce sentiment d'abandon m'exaspère.  
Tout m'exaspère chez moi.  
Pourquoi Tom m'a imposé d'aller en cours ?  
Je me sens mal ici.  
Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter.  
La sonnerie a retentie et j'attends un peu en retrait des autres.  
Passer inaperçu est ma meilleure arme pour pas qu'on me dise des choses méchantes.  
Le prof arrive et c'est parti pour deux heures de cours.  
Deux heures où je regarderai le ciel en me remémorant qu'i peine 24 heures, quelqu'un a volé le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

 **Fin P.O.V Bill**

 **P.O.V extérieur**

L'humiliation, la honte, Bill pense être le seul à connaître ça.  
Perdre sa dignité, se salir pour préserver un secret et protéger l'autre, Bill pense être le seul à connaître ça.  
Seulement il n'est pas le seul.  
Alors que la fin des cours est arrivée, Tom se rend comme prévu à son rendez-vous avec Georg.  
Les toilettes ne sont vraiment pas un endroit très sympathique mais pour ce qu'i faire ...  
Arrivant au point culminant, il souffle un bon coup.  
Georg est là, son éternel sourire pervers et malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Georg : " **Pile à l'heure.** "

La porte d'une cabine se referme et c'est en baissant la tête que Tom laissera son bourreau l'humilier.

« Pour protéger Bill. » 

Voilà ce chapitre, bon je sais il ne s passe rien mais que voulez-vous ?  
Fallait poster quelque chose hahahahaha, bref j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, merci beaucoup d'avoir patienté !

Toujours un commentaire ici pour être prévenu !  
Allez aussi sur mon blog d'os s'il vous plait ! Ca serait super !


	12. CHAPITRE 21 (drnr chp post par op)

« Pour protéger Bill. »  
Tom n'a cessé de se répéter cette phrase pendant que Georg le malmenait.  
C'est le prix à payer pour épargner à son frère d'autres souffrances.  
Il en a assez eu durant sa courte vie.  
Alors le plus âgé se sacrifie.  
Pour Bill. Son petit frère.  
Qu'il a pourtant ignoré pendant longtemps.  
Corrompu par une femme qui n'a visiblement plus toute sa tête.  
Il se dit que c'est sa manière de se faire pardonner.  
Alors il subi en silence.  
Il se laisse faire.  
Sans chercher à se défendre.  
Il se fait brutaliser par son ancien ami qui visiblement n'en a que faire de Tom.  
Comment n'a-t-il pas vu avant quel monstre il était ?  
Cet être malsain et dénué de sentiments s'est toujours servi de Tom.  
Et lui n'a rien vu.  
Trop apeuré de se retrouver seul et isolé comme Bill.  
Alors il a fait comme tout le monde.  
Il a suivi le mouvement.  
Comme un bon chien.  
Car oui Tom n'est pas un meneur, loin de là.  
Il n'a pas assez de caractère pour ça.  
Trop peur.  
Pas assez confiance.  
Trop timide aussi.  
Cependant, son mur épais s'effrite.  
Une seule personne en est responsable.  
Bill.  
Cet être à l'apparence si fragile et innocente est au final une personne forte et pleine de courage.  
Tom se demande encore d'où lui vient cette envie de vivre alors que lui il a juste envie de se flinguer.

Ce soir , il va rentrer chez lui, remettant son masque en place afin d'oublier cette humiliation.  
Ce soir encore, il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre et laisser ses larmes couler.  
Il pensera une fois de plus à son frère et à ce qu'il ressent pour lui.  
Il se demandera pourquoi ses sentiments n'ont jamais disparus comme il le pensait.  
Sentiments qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis si longtemps alors qu'ils étaient juste enfouies, attendant leur heure pour refaire surface dans le c½ur meurtri de Tom.  
Une fois de plus il pensera à tout le mal qu'il a fait à son jumeau à qui il pense plus qu'il ne le faudrait.  
Et il pleurera plus fort, il se fera plus de mal que Georg ne lui en a fait.  
Et il se dira qu'il ne mérite pas Bill.  
Et il aura raison. Il le sait et ne souffrira que plus de cette constatation.  
Mais il fera comme si de rien n'était en dehors de ces murs.  
Ne rien laisser paraître.  
Tout nier en bloc.  
Refuser de voir la réalité.  
Les rôles s'inversent.

 **Fin P.O.V extérieur**

 **P.O.V Bill**

 _Je suis tout seul à la maison Tomi, et j'ai très peur.  
Je n'ai allumé aucune lumière de peur qu'il me voit.  
Je parle de mon prof de maths.  
Je l'ai pas vu mais j'ai très peur.  
Je suis sûr qu'il m'a suivi.  
Je me sentais épié, surveillé.  
Ca fait peur tu sais.  
Je déteste cette sensation.  
Je me sens pas du tout en sécurité.  
Que ce soit dans ma maison, dehors, ou au lycée.  
Si un endroit me fait me sentir bien.  
Les bras de Tom.  
Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens protégé de lui, et des autres.  
Pourquoi ?  
Lui aussi m'a fait du mal. Mais à mon c½ur.  
Parce qu'il me détestait.  
Et maintenant il fait attention à moi.  
Pourquoi ?  
Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
C'est dur , car je sais pas quoi penser de son comportement.  
Et aussi, pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui ?  
Pourquoi il me rend dur ?  
Et pourquoi je te pose toutes ces questions stupides ?  
Tu n'auras jamais les réponses, tu n'es qu'un bout de papier.  
Et puis, j'ai trop mal.  
Tu sais... Entre mes fesses.  
Ca brûle , ça veut pas passer, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Encore une question sans réponse.  
J'arrête de parler maintenant.  
Je suis trop con._

Je referme avec rage mon Journal et chasse les larmes qui apparaissent au coin de mes yeux.  
J'en ai assez d'être comme ça et de toujours être prit pour cible.  
Je me lève rapidement. L'envie de prendre une douche devient un obsession.  
Je sens toujours ses mains sur moi et la sensation affreuse de son sexe déchirant mes entrailles.  
Mes mouvements sont encore saccadés tant la douleur est présente.  
Pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir, je suis moche.  
Après m'être frotté la peau comme un acharné, je sors et me fige en voyant Tom dans la salle de bain.  
Je suis pétrifié.  
Je peux plus faire un geste.  
Putain, putain ! Je suis nu et tout blessé et mon frère dont je suis amoureux est là, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Merde !  
J'attrape rapidement une serviette et m'enroule maladroitement autours.  
Une demi-seconde plus tard un corps s'écroule contre le mien.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Bill : " **Tom ?**

Tom : **Pardon, pardon.**

Bill : **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

Tom : **Je t'ai abandonné. C'est de ma faute si on te fait du mal. Je t'ai pas protégé.**

Bill : **Non, tu l'as pas fait.** "

Cette constatation me fait mal. Encore plus qu'il me l'a dit à voix haute.  
J'essaye de pas pleurer.  
Tom me serre encore plus.  
Pourquoi il faut qu'on souffre ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Il se détache de moi.

Tom : " **Habille toi, tu vas avoir froid.**

Bill : **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?**

Tom : **Oh ... Euh juste me débarbouiller un peu et toi ça a été ta journée ?** "

C'est la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à ma journée il m'avait jamais demandé avant ...

Bill : " **J'ai eu très peur tout le temps, je veux plus y retourner.**

Tom : **Il le faut pourtant.**

Bill : **Je suis pas prêt. S'il te plait.** "

Je peux pas y aller, j'ai toujours peur, et je le reverrai automatiquement.  
Et ça c'est pas possible, il me fera encore du mal.  
Je regarde mon frère impuissant. Il sait que je veux pas y retourner.

Tom : " **Viens là.** "

Je m'accroche à lui comme un désespéré. C'est ce que je suis.  
J'ai tellement peur.

Tom : **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'irais plus mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide.**

Bill : **Pitié Tom, je... C'est pas possible que je retourne là bas. Il va recommencer encore et encore.**

Tom : **Qui Bill ? Dis moi s'il te plait.**

Bill : **Je peux pas. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait.** "

Il ne dit plus rien. Il se contente juste de me serrer dans ses bras.  
Et c'est bon, ça me calme.

Tom : **Allons dans ta chambre, il fait froid ici.** "

Je le suis, toujours une serviette autours de moi.  
Il me tient comme si j'allais m'écrouler.  
Mais je ne dis rien.  
Il s'occupe de moi et ça me fait du bien.  
Il m'allonge sur mon lit et va me chercher de quoi m'habiller.  
Il s'allonge à mes côtés et m'enlace.  
Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et me blottis contre lui.  
Toute peur quitte peu à peu mon corps.  
Parce que c'est Tom et que je sais qu'il ne me fera pas mal de cette manière.  
Je le sens en moi qu'il me fera jamais ça.  
On ne dit rien du tout, on est face à face.  
On se contemple.  
Il est beau. Trop beau pour moi.  
Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui.  
Enfin je crois que c'est ça.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours connu ce sentiment.  
Quand on était petit peut-être que c'était déjà ça.  
L'amour.  
Mais on a pas le droit.  
Et là mon ventre se serre.  
Il est si proche de moi, nos nez se frôlent, on partage le même air.  
Ses lèvres sont presque en contact avec les miennes.  
Presque.  
Un grain de sable nous sépare.  
Mais cette distance est suffisante pour faire souffrir mon c½ur.  
Pourquoi moi ?  
Pourquoi lui ?  
Il prend ma main dans la sienne, comme si il pouvait ressentir ma peine.  
Le peut-il vraiment ?  
Non, bien sûr que non.  
Il ne peut pas lire en moi, ça n'existe pas et il me connaît pas assez pour deviner ce qui me tracasse.  
Ce silence commence à me gêner.  
En fait j'ai toujours cette appréhension qu'il vienne me chercher pour recommencer.  
C'était si calme quand ça m'est arrivé.  
Et je ne pouvais crier.  
Et j'avais mal.  
Et je pleurais.  
Et Tom n'est jamais venu.  
Il n'a pas entendu mon appel alors si il n'a pas pu faire ça, il ne peut pas m'entendre maintenant si ?  
C'est tellement le bordel dans ma tête et impossible d'y remettre de l'ordre.  
Tout s'enchaîne trop vite.  
Je suis perdu.  
Tom dort.  
Il est beau.  
Il est toujours beau mais il l'air si fatigué et pas bien.  
C'est pas normal ça.  
Mais je me fais sûrement des idées.  
Oui c'est ça.  
Il est calme. Il devait être très fatigué pour dormir comme ça.  
Je me demande pourquoi.  
J'ai à peine eu le temps de me lever qu'il s'était déjà endormi.  
Je n'ose le rejoindre de peur qu'il se réveille.  
Il respire tout doucement.  
J'ai envie de le toucher.  
Sa peau à l'air si douce.  
Comme celle d'un bébé.  
Je décide de prendre place à ses côtés.  
Après tout c'est mon lit.  
Sur mon flanc, face à lui, je l'observe encore.  
Je n'ose pas caresser sa peau.  
C'est encore trop difficile.  
J'ai peur de mal faire et qu'il me dise des choses méchantes.  
Comme avant.  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit devenu gentil.  
Si c'était un piège ?  
Peut-être qu'il veut juste se moquer de moi et qu'il attend le bon moment pour m'humilier encore plus ?  
Pourtant... Je crois que je le sentirais si il était pas sincère non ?  
C'est trop confus.  
Il faut qu'on réapprenne à être frère mais j'y arriverai pas.  
Je sais que je veux plus.  
Mais je crois qu'on peut pas.  
Ca se saurait sinon. Pas vrai ?  
Je me rapproche un peu de lui et ferme les yeux à mon tour.  
Je ne dors pas, je pense.  
A ma vie d'avant.  
A mon père. Il me manque.  
Les bisous de Tom aussi.  
Ses lèvres, sa langue. Lui.  
Avant j'avais chaud, je me sentais constamment protégé.  
Mais maintenant, cette bulle a éclatée.  
Et j'ai froid, je me sens vide.  
Pourtant il est pas loin de moi, j'entends sa respiration calme.  
C'est la même qu'avant.  
Avant ça avait le don de m'apaiser, maintenant je sais pas.  
Pourquoi j'arrive pas à retrouver mon frère comme avant ?  
Je crois juste que j'ai peur.  
D'être déçu sûrement.  
Et puis, mes sentiments pour lui ont évolués.  
Je ne le regarde plus comme mon frère mais plus comme mon ... Amoureux ?  
Ca doit être ça oui.  
Un frère normal n'a pas envie d'embrasser son frère ni ... de faire l'amour avec, si ?  
Non bien sûr, c'est sale, dégoûtant même.  
Je me lève du lit et ouvre ma fenêtre.  
L'air est frais mais ça me fait du bien.  
Il fait presque noir dehors et ça me rend d'autant plus mélancolique.  
Ma vie est une merde.  
Rien n'est positif.  
J'ai tellement envie de partir loin d'ici.  
Là où personne me connaîtra ni me jugera.  
Mon amour pour Tom est interdit, ma mère me frappe, me touche et j'ai pas d'amis.  
Pourquoi je resterai ?  
Rien ne me retient.  
Des petits gémissements venant de Tom attirent mon attention.  
Il bouge beaucoup, murmure des phrases insensées.  
Je m'approche mais pas trop près.  
Il transpire.  
Il est malade ?  
Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
J'y connais rien moi !  
Je monte quand même sur le lit afin d'immobiliser mon frère.  
Je distingue quelques bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête.  
Il doit faire un cauchemar.  
Le pauvre.  
Je veux l'aider, mais comment ?  
Je vais quand même pas le gifler ?  
Sa respiration s'accélère encore. Ca fait peur.  
Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Maman me tuerait ! Quoique de toute manières elle en crève d'envie.  
Je caresse doucement le front de Tom afin d'enlever les gouttes de sueurs mais aussi essayer de l'apaiser.  
Il est tout chaud mais ça me dégoûte pas.  
Ca reste mon frère et combien de fois il m'a vue pendant mes crises... Je compte même plus.  
Il commence à murmurer mon prénom.  
Il s'agite de plus en plus, ses bras bougent dans tous les sens , je vais me prendre un coup si ça continue.

Bill : " **Tom ?** "

Mais il ne se réveille pas.  
Je commence à flipper. Tellement fort.  
Je le secoue pour le sortir de son rêve mais rien à faire.  
Ses yeux restent clos. Pourtant il continue de bouger et de gémir.

Tom : " **Bill !** "

Il se redresse brusquement en criant mon nom.  
Eh ben il faisait un cauchemar avec moi dedans ?  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?  
Tom reprend peu à peu ses esprits mais sa respiration reste irrégulière.  
Je caresse son front et tente de l'apaiser.  
Ca marche au bout de quelques minutes.  
On ne parle pas, même si j'ai envie de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, ça me regarde pas.  
Au bout de quelques minutes il m'enlace fortement.

Tom : " **Merci.** "

Je ne dis rien mais resserre mon étreinte.  
C'est bon, chaud et doux.  
Comme avant, quand on se faisait plein de bisous. Et j'ai envie de recommencer.  
Je veux à nouveau connaître la saveur de ses lèvres.  
Sentir sa langue jouer contre la mienne.  
Que nos salives se mélangent à nouveau. Que mon ventre se réchauffe.  
Mais Tom c'est mon frère.  
Alors j'ai pas le droit.  
Mais je l'imagine, j'imagine toutes ces choses qu'il pourrait faire avec sa langue.  
Les frissons qu'elle engendrerait.  
Cette langue qui découvrirait mon corps avec sensualité et douceur.  
Cette même langue qui se faufilerait dans les endroits les plus intimes de mon corps.

Tom : " **Bill tu ...** "

Je desserre mon étreinte et le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

Tom : " **Tu... Enfin ... Tu bandes.** "

Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant senti embarrassé de toute ma vie.  
Bordel la honte.  
Je me sens rougir comme une tomate et plonge mon visage dans mes mains en murmurant une litanie de pardon.

Tom : " **C'est ... C'est pas grave.**

Bill : **Oh mon Dieu !**

Tom : Quoi ?

Bill : **Ca fait mal.**

Tom : **Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ?**

Bill : **Mon ... Je reviens.** "

Je me lève précipitamment et quitte ma chambre laissant en plan Tom.  
Direction les toilettes.  
Je m'enferme et essaye de reprendre un respiration calme.  
J'en ai marre, putain pourquoi je sais pas me contrôler ?  
En plus Tom l'a senti.  
Tom a vu cette bosse.  
Petite, certes, mais là.  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
Je vais quand même pas me caresser ?  
Non, j'y arriverais pas.  
Les image de mon prof me déshabillant de force pour me plaquer me reviennent en mémoire.  
Comme des flash.  
Je le sens toujours contre moi, en moi, me lacérant l'intérieur de mon corps, son pénis brutalisant mes chairs.  
Toute cette douleur physique est toujours présente.  
Me rappelant sans cesse cette punition.  
« Tu ressembles tellement à une fille, tu es plus étroit et bandant qu'une fille alors tu es bonne à baiser. »  
Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit avant de s'enfoncer en moi comme un sauvage me faisant saigner comme un porc.  
Une violente migraine se déclare me faisant gémir de douleur et tomber à genoux en face de la cuvette.  
J'ai envie de vomir, mes muscles se contractes mais rien ne vient.  
Je tremble, merde pas une crise, pas maintenant.  
J'essaye d'appeler Tom mais aucun son ne sors, je suis comme paralysé.  
Je veux crier mais impossible.  
J'ai bien trop mal.  
A l'intérieur de moi. A mon c½ur.  
Je peux plus bouger.  
Et je suis enfermé, tout seul.  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Tom viens je t'en supplie.  
Me laisse pas tout seul encore.

Tom : " **Bill ça va ?** "

Non ça va pas, aide moi !  
Je donne un faible coup dans la porte.  
Je sais même pas si il l'a entendu.  
J'ai du mal à maîtriser mes mouvement tant mes tremblements sont intenses.

Tom : " **Ouvres moi s'il te plaît.** "

Je veux mais j'y arrive pas. Je suis contre la porte complètement coincé.  
C'est horrible.  
J'essaye de soulever mon bras mais ça demande beaucoup d'effort.  
Je parviens tout de même à enlever le verrou.  
La porte s'ouvre sur un Tom affolé.  
Je suis toujours surpris qu'il le soit.  
Immédiatement il me prend dans ses et caresse mes cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.  
Je respire son odeur comme un drogué, ça me calme un peu mais ça n'enlève pas les flash.

Bill : " **Fais les partir Tom.**

Tom : **De quoi tu parles Bill ?**

Bill : **Les images, les affreuses images, elles veulent pas partir.**

Tom : **Quelles images Bill ? Raconte moi ce que tu vois.**

Bill : **Non ! Elles sont trop horribles ! Elles font mal.**

Tom : **Mais si tu me racontes tout, elles partiront, elles seront chassées.**

Bill : **Pas celles là. Elles font trop mal.** "

Le calme revient. Je peux pas en parler à Tom c'est trop tôt et j'ai bien trop honte.  
Pourtant j'aimerai tout lui dire, ne plus jamais avoir mal.  
Juste me sentir bien et aimer mon frère de la façon la plus interdite et délicieuse qui soit.

Tom : " **Dis, ça te dirais d'aller dans le jardin, tu sais comme avant ?**

Bill : **T'as pas oublié ?**

Tom : **Ben non, tu croyais ?**

Bill : **Oui...** "

Il me fait un bisou sur mon front qui me fait frissonner, se relève et tend sa main vers moi.  
Je rougis comme une tomate mais saisis tout de même sa main douce qui me fait rêver.  
Je frissonne fortement au contact de sa main mais il me sourit de façon rassurante.  
Ensemble, nous allons dans notre jardin admirer le soleil se couchant et les étoiles, main dans la main.  
Comme avant.

Pardon pour ce gros retard, l'organisation de la tournée me prend un temps fou, 9 dates c'est super mais après c'est galère bref j'étais pas trop inspirée pour ce chapitre j'en suis désolée, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, toujours un commentaire pour être prévenue.

Au fait si des gen pouvaient faire un peu de pub pour cette fiction, ce serait super, histoire de la relancer un peu.

Bisouxxx

Edit : Eh ben... Je savais pas que vous détesteriez cette suite à ce point, c'est si mauvais ? Dîtes moi ce qu'il vous plaît pas s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de comprendre...


End file.
